Sailor Sirius 10: Destiny Of The Stars
by Sirius11
Summary: This story takes place after Hidden Memories. Tanya has come back to Japan and is reunited with the original Sailor Senshi. But there's a new threat. Can she beat them with her friends? Find out! Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Future

3207 A.D.

Night quickly settled across the lone planet's violet sky, and immediately, the stars above shone and twinkled down. But yet they didn't seem to notice the death and destruction that plagued the surface of the planet they were watching over. Large black spaceships moved and spread across the endless sky, nearly blocking the light from the stars to the land below. They were so many, the fleet was almost innumerable. The ships were triangular in shape, and looked to be made of black crystals. Spotlights glared and shone down from the bottom of the ships, lighting the ground that they came across. Suddenly, a large massive beam shot out from one of the immense ships and scorched over a thousand acres of forest beneath it, rendering it to ashes. Screams of the dying filled the night air as the few survivors from the destroyed city nearby that fled into the forest died mercilessly, their flesh burning off their bodies. From the bridge of one of the destroyer ships, the captain smiled in satisfaction.

His green, reptilian face turned serene as he stood at attention and watched the forest burn to the ground on the large view screen before his crew. It was so easy defeating them. After coming into the system undetected, and after three weeks of attacking, the invasion and destruction of this one planet was going so well. All resistance that dared defy them was crushed with the speed of their invasion. The Queen of this planet herself never even had a chance to use Star Stone to defend her planet. But he still had yet to find her. He had done his research, and he knew she was the most powerful obstacle to his plan. He would have her powerful Star Stone soon, and with her out of the way, there would be nothing to stop him. Captain Sha'Krani knew that the people wouldn't survive long unless they surrender, and he smiled at that thought.

A lizard-like humanoid race from the Shi-rukri galaxy, the Vishtri traveled billions of miles across the galaxies to find the infamous Star Stones, whose powers were well known, even to their section of the Universe. They have already conquered and destroyed hundreds of planets in their galaxy. Why not this one? They would easily fall just like the others. The captain's long red forked tongue flicked out, and a hiss came out of his scaly throat, resembling a sinister laugh. Then a disturbing thought cut his laugh off. In order to get to the place called, "The Solar System", they knew they must first subdue this system and capture the Star Stone that resides here. But there were rumors of warriors there, who made it their life's mission to defend their home. But no matter, he would deal with them soon enough. The captain knew it would not be easy, but it would be done, no matter what. The Solar System is the key to bringing this galaxy down. Another laugh rumbled in his throat, and the tongue flicked out again past the rows of tiny, razor sharp teeth, tasting the humid air.

"Stupid warm blooded humans!" he said to himself. "You'd think they'd come up with a better name to call their system than "Solar..." Before he could continue though, the door to the bridge slid open from the side, and a young Vishtri cadet walked in, his long tail swaying behind him. He stood before the captain, hissed, flicked out his long forked and red tongue, and bowed, as customary.

"Captain! We have managed to capture the King of this planet as he was trying to lead some survivors away through the forest. There were some casualties on our side due to his fighting and power, but we managed to subdue him. We still have not been able to locate the Queen and their offspring among the dead or survivors." The young Vishtri saluted and clicked his boots as customary in their military.

"Fool!" the lizard alien captain shouted. "The Queen and her little brat must still be in the palace somewhere. The King wouldn't risk taking them with him. They must be in hiding. Go back to the palace and search everywhere and everyone. Find them! FIND THEM NOW!" Fury blazed within Sha'Krani's narrowed red eyes. The young cadet bowed again, shuddering just slightly, then quickly left the bridge. Captain Sha'Krani turned back to the large view screen and smiled once more as another large beam shot down from one of the other ships and destroyed hundreds of buildings around the palace in the city. The captian hissed low in his voice in satisfaction. Yes, this would be so very easy.

------------------------

The Silver Palace:

"Hurry sweetheart! HURRY!" gasped the young-looking Queen as she continued to hold the small hand of her daughter. They both ran across the palace's large halls, trying to make it outside to safety. The plan to disguise themselves as one of the palace servants and flee past the alien soldiers unfortunately didn't work. One of the patrol soldiers that were rounding up survivors in the castle saw and recognized them within seconds, and the Queen could do nothing but run for her and her daughter's lives as tears streamed down her face. She hated to run from a fight...even in her youth, but she had no choice; she had her child to think of. Another sudden blast to the palace nearly made the two lose their balance, but the Queen kept on running, pulling the little girl along quickly behind her.

"Mo...mommy, Please! I..I can't run anymore!" gasped the little six year old princess. Her tiny chest heaved as she was desperately trying to catch her breath. Her mother stopped suddenly, and she collapsed limply in her arms, panting heavily. Just then, she looked up at her mother, her face fearful.

"Mama, where's Papa? I want Papa! Please tell me what happened to Papa!" Tears were streaming down her small, innocent face as she looked into her mother's soft eyes. The child had no clue as to what was going on, and she was scared, oh so very scared. Everyone kept screaming, and there was so much noise! What was happening? All she wanted was her father...her strong, brave Papa to make everything better like he always does. She wanted him here to make all the badness stop and to sing her to sleep and make her feel safe, just like so many times before. But one look in her mother's eyes told the child that it was not to be. Something was wrong, and it had to do with her Papa. The little girl blinked and pleaded with her eyes to know where her father was.

"I don't know, Baby.." said the Queen, tears pooling in her own eyes as she picked the child up and gently held her in her arms. "But remember what Papa said, we have to keep going, no matter what. We can't let the bad people get us." Another rumble suddenly shook the palace, followed by a loud _boom_. The Queen gently stood the small princess to her feet, crouched down to her eye level, and took the girl's small hands in her own.

"Papa...had to leave us for a while, Little One. He..he went to help some people escape. We couldn't go because we might get captured with him if we went, and you wouldn't want that, right?" The Queen looked sadly at the child. With her eyes wide, the little girl shook her head "no".

"Alright, so that's why we have to keep going until we find someplace safe, and..."

But before the Queen finished, a loud shout echoed in the dark and immense hall. "You! Stop right there!" Two Vishtri patrols with stun guns shining in their hands raced towards the mother and daughter.

With a gasp, the mother quickly got up, and taking her daughter in her strong arms, ran high speed away from the advancing aliens. It was a good thing the Queen knew the layout and plans of the palace much better than the aliens did, and turning and twisting in corners no one else knew, she soon lost the two soldiers. Another blast shook the large palace, and pieces of the ceiling fell off in large chunks and smashed heavily onto the marble floor in front of the Queen, some barely missing her. With a frightened cry, the woman expertly dashed out of the way and rushed past the craters that were caused by the impact of the falling pieces. In her arms, the child screamed in fright.

At last, they reached the outside in the back gardens, where roses and tulips from Earth once grew. Now it was all in shambles. Breathing hard and sweat pouring down her face, the Queen put the tiny child down to stand. She then closed her eyes and concentrated, holding out her arms before her. Although she tried not to show it, the woman's heart was beating wildly in her chest, fearing for her life and the life of her young daughter. _Please!_ she thought desperately, _Please let this work!_

Suddenly, a glowing appeared on her chest as she turned semi-transparent, and after a moment, a large green jewel emerged from her body and floated into her waiting hands. The glowing dissipated, and her body was once more solid. The woman held the jewel high above her, her eyes still closed, and whispered a few inaudible words.

A small black and blue cloud immediately formed a little above her, lightning crackling out of it. It grew larger and larger, until finally the cloud itself disappeared and white light shone from the small vortex opening that formed. The Queen opened her eyes again a moment later and looked down at the small princess, who was looking up at her in wonder.

"Darling, Mommy's going to send you somewhere where you'll be safe, okay? Don't be afraid. You'll have to be brave for your Papa and me." The woman smiled gently, but sadness still shone through her eyes; eyes that held a wisdom gained from well for the many years as a warrior of a distant planet called Earth, and for being Queen here on this beautiful world. There was so much she wanted to tell her little girl then, so much she still wanted to do with her that she never had a chance to. The woman wanted nothing more than to hold her precious treasure to her forever right then, but she knew it was impossible now. She wanted to tell her that where she was going to send the child was a safe place, a good place, a place where the woman had fond memories of when she was young and happy with no responsibilities except for school. But time was running out, and the Queen had to act fast.

Fear at the thought of leaving her mother wrapped around the child's heart in an icy grip. "NO! I'm staying with you Mommy! I don't want to go, please!" The little girl ran up to her mother and wrapped her arms around her the woman's waist as the tears spilled over once again. Bringing her arms down, the Queen held the glowing jewel before her again and concentrated some more. The jewel grew brighter, and then, it suddenly split into two. The second one was only a little smaller than the first, but other than that, it was identical. Looking up in astonishment, the child let go of her mother's waist and watched as the smaller jewel of the pair gently floated down to her. Almost as though it had a mind of its own, the smaller green emerald jewel traveled towards the little girl's body. It flashed brightly, then softly absorbed into her body.

A moment later, the wind began to pick up, and the princess began to lift away from the ground towards the open vortex above them. "No! Please don't make me go! Mommy!" the girl screamed, stretching out her small arms desperately towards her mother. "I want to stay, Mommy! Please! Don't send me away! Mommy! MOOOOOOMMYYYYY!" With that one last scream, the child disappeared into the vortex, and immediately, it shrank smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared. The jewel in front of the Queen stopped glowing reabsorbed back into the young-looking woman's body. For a few moments, all was quiet in the dark night air, the stars still twinkling above. Then with a painful, heart-wrenching sob, the Queen fell slowly to her knees on the cold garden ground.

"My baby girl. My beautiful baby girl! I'm so sorry. I love you..." she whispered sadly, tears falling endlessly down her cheeks as her heart broke in two. She wasn't even sure if the child would end up where she was suppose to. The night air was filled with heart-wrenching sobs for what seemed like eternity to the Queen. But suddenly, a tiny spark of hope filled the woman's heart then, hope that even though all might be lost for her and the man she loved, at least their precious child of love might have a chance for a peaceful future...with the help of the Sailor Senshi of the past at least...

But whatever more thoughts the woman had about her child was interrupted, as footsteps were suddenly heard running up to her. "Hold it right there! We've got you right now!" a gravelly voice hissed out. Before the Queen could even react, she was knocked out cold by the stun gun one of them carried. Her body fell in a crumpled heap on the ground. Seeing the woman laying before as though dead, the Vishtri warriors laughed, their tongues flicking out before them. None of them noticed one last tear squeezing out from her closed eyelid.

---------------------

Present Day

Mid-Spring

Tanya Cambridge excitedly stepped through the gate doorway of Flight 223 in the Tokyo New International Airport arrival building and looked expectedly in the crowded waiting area for a familiar face. After a few moments, she set down her carry on bag and crossed her arms over her full, ample chest. "That's funny, I was sure I wrote everyone that I was coming today." Tanya said softly to herself. She looked nervously down and straightened the soft white dress that perfectly framed the curves in her body. The nearly two years spent in America have certainly done her good. Her figure was now rounder and fuller than before, and her jet black hair, slightly past her waist now, shone in the late morning sunlight like a flowing black river. Her face, though still young looking, now held a maturity that was unmistakable. Her dark fudge brown skin was as flawless as ever, and her brown-hazel eyes shined brightly.

A moment later, she turned to her right when she heard her name, and she saw her father waving at her through the crowd. Smiling in relief, she picked up her bag and made her way past the crowd towards her father. The two wrapped each other in a big hug when they came together, and kissed cheeks. After so long of not seeing each other...as her father visted her only twice when she was in America, they now cherished the few moments they had together.

"I'm so glad to see you Daddy!" whispered Tanya as she hugged him, happiness in her voice to see her dear father.

"As am I, Little Star!" the older man said. His eyes misted over as he then leaned away from the hug and looked her over. "You've grown so much!

"Daaad! I'm almost 18 years old! You don't have to call me "Little Star" anymore," Tanya said, feigning anger. The two then chuckled and headed toward the baggage claim. After they got Tanya's luggage, they headed to towards the animals claim to pick up a sulking looking Marco in his cage carrier.

"Hey there buddy! How's it hanging?" Tanya smiled, trying out the many new expressions she learned in America. The golden furred dog blinked and sulked more, then turned his head away in the cage.

"Awww, cheer up, we're home!" Tanya giggled and reached into the cage to pet the dog's head, but the Golden Retriever merely gave his own version of a sigh.

When they got settled in their car, Tanya gave her father a sad look. "Dad, did...did you see any of my friends in the airport?" I thought they knew I was coming today."

"Oh, don't worry about it sweetheart. I'm sure they'll be over to see you soon!" A twinkle appeared in Dr. Cambridge's eyes. Tanya looked at him suspiciously, but decided to stay quiet about the subject. The ride home was full of questions, answers, and lots of catching up about what the two did while they were apart from one another. Tanya listened in rapt attention as she listened to her father's adventures in India and the thousands he had helped with his church and converting others to Christianity.

When they finally pulled up to their house about half an hour later, Tanya had to smile at the familiar structure of their home. So many nights she dreamed of being back in her old room, dreaming of her future and talking with her friends.

She got out the jeep and walked up the pathway to the door, bags in her hands. She settled the bags down and was about to open the door when it was suddenly yanked opened. "SURPRISE!" yelled out many voices.

Confetti and noisemakers filled the air as Tanya looked in astonishment at her friends; Usagi, Minako, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Mamoru were all smiling and laughing at the look on Tanya's face. The dark-skinned girl placed her hands to her cheeks, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Awww, you guys! You DID get my letter! You didn't forget..." she whispered happily, truly relieved to see them all.

"Of course we knew you were coming today!" giggled Usagi. "We've been planning this for a week! Well, don't just stand there with your mouth hanging open, come on in!" The blonde girl laughed out her trademark laugh as she grabbed Tanya's arms and pulled her inside the house. Like the rest of the girls, starting their last year of high school in about a week, time has also matured Usagi, but not as much as the other girls would have like. She still had her "ditz" moments! Looking back, Tanya saw that her father was already unloading the rest of her baggage, and saw he didn't need help. He looked at her and winked, letting her know that she should go on with her friends.

As soon as they reached inside and Tanya's father safely out of ear-shot, the girls quickly told Tanya of their victory over Chaos and healing Sailor Galaxia, and sending all the stolen Star Seeds back to their planets. Tanya listened with interest, and when they finished, she told her own story of her own battle against the vengeful King Meerages and Valera, with her cousin Sailor Polaris by her side. Everyone nodded and smiled when she told them about Anna, whom they all fondly from her own time of living in Japan a few months before Tanya first came. When she finished, everyone congratulated her on her victory.

"But..where is Haruka-san, Michiru, and Hotaru?" Tanya asked as she looked around and noticed the missing Sailor Senshi of the Outer System.

"They were in Europe for a while for Michiru's violin concert tour. They were supposed to be here by now, but I guess they must have gotten held up," said Rei, a few inches taller than what Tanya remembered.

"Come on, come on, it's presents time!" shouted out Minako and Usagi at the same time, and jumping up excitedly. Mamoru and the rest of the girls groaned at the childish behavior, then chuckled.

"Well, I'll go first, since I didn't get to know you as well." smiled Mamoru as he handed her a small package wrapped in white paper and red ribbons.

"Arrigato, Mamoru-san!" Tanya smiled back at the tall black-haired man, who was now a senior in the world famous Tokyo Medical School. She opened the present and smiled at the beautiful embroidered music box. When the top opened, it gently played a soft tune. "It's beautiful!" the dark skinned girl breathed out.

For the next hour or so, everyone laughed and talked as they passed on gifts to her. Tanya opened gifts from them all and gasped in admiration at the wonderful presents she received. Tanya opened a gift from Ami last, and sweat dropped when she held a book on Advanced Calculus. "Well, it'll help you when you get into college next year!" said Ami, sweat dropping along with everyone else and blushing. The genius girl, already accepted to Tokyo University when she graduates Juuban High School, now had shoulder length blue hair. She finally allowed it to grow over time since Tanya was in America. The group of young people chuckled, then talked for a while more about the things they were up to since Tanya left, and what school would be like this Spring term...until Usagi got restless.

"You know, there's still a week before school starts, and it's early in the day. What say we go to the beach for a little bit?" asked Usagi hopefully. "Besides, it's SO hot outside!"

The group looked at each other for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, why not? We don't have much else to do, right?" said Makoto, who now wore her hair loose instead of her trademark ponytail. It fell down her back in shining brown waves to her waist.

Tanya nodded in agreement, and they all headed out a moment later. Having explained to her father where they were going, Tanya happily took out a bathing suit, then hurried out the front door to catch up with them.

They walked a few blocks down from the house, laughing and joking with one another in the unusually warm late April air. Minako then smiled and showed them her new pictures that were tucked away in her purse. "Guys, guess what? I've got an audition for a movie in two weeks! Can you believe it?" The buxom blonde laughed merrily as she proudly showed off the pictures. For the past year, Minako was finally making her dream of becoming an idol pay off, and she was already getting famous for the small roles she was doing in big budject films, commericals, and plays.

"Is that what all those pictures for? So you can sell them off with your autograph?" Tanya asked teasingly. The others laughed in amusement when Minako pouted. She was about to tease the blonde some more when suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew across them. A large blue and black cloud formed and swirled above the large street to the side, lightning flashing out of it.

"N...Nani kore?" shouted out Usagi as her hair whipped about her wildly.

The cloud disappeared, and light shone from the vortex that opened. The girls turned away from the light with a gasp, the bright light almost blinding them for a moment. Then a scream was heard, and suddenly, a small body of a young child, unseen by them, fell out of the large hole. She fell down heavily on the street before them with a loud thud. The light dissipated seconds later, and the group turned back to look at the street. They gasped and stared in surprise at the child who seemed to come from nowhere. Sniffling, the little girl..looking to be about five or six years old, painfully got up and looked around in confusion. She had dark brown skin, and her glossy, jet black hair was cut into a small bang across her small dark forehead and a bob in the back that was to her shoulders. She was wearing a plain white dress that indicated a servant of some sort. Cuts and scraps covered her entire body, and most were bleeding.

A car suddenly came speeding forward before anyone could say anything, and the little girl looked at it in fright. She gave a small frightened gasp, and with a tear trickling down her cheek, fainted away.

"OH NO!" screamed out Tanya, frightened beyond belief for the little girl that was about to die if something didn't happen.

------------------------------

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 2

The young friends stared in shock as the scene unfolded before them as though in slow motion, almost unable to move. Then with a shake of his head to snap himself out of the stupor, Mamoru rushed forward. "Stay here!" he yelled over his shoulder to the girls. With lightning quick moves, the young man dashed into the narrow street. Quickly he grabbed the small body of the mysterious child in his arms, then dropped to the ground and rolled away from the speeding car to the edge of the sidewalk on the other side. The driver skidded to a halt a few feet away, yelled out a curse or two, then speed away again, his tires skidding loudly in the street.

After a moment, the girls ran across the street to Mamoru as he slowly got up to his feet with the child in his arms, breathing hard. "Mamo-chan, daijabu? Are you okay?" yelled out Usagi. Her lips quivered and tears pooled in her eyes in worry over him.

"Hai, hai, I'm fine Usako." said the young man, trying to calm his girlfriend down before she went into another of her trademark hysterics. He looked at the small figure in his arms. "But right now, I'm worried about her." The little girl's eyes were still closed as she let out a soft moan. Her body shivered as though she just came from somewhere that was cold...oh so very cold.

"Who is she?" asked Minako, looking around at everyone in the group then at the gathering crowd.

"I have no idea, but if we're going to find out, we have to get her out of here to where she can be taken cared of." said Tanya. Ami placed two fingers at the side of the little girl's dark neck to feel a pulse, then nodded.

"She's not seriously hurt, just stunned. Come on, looks like the beach would have to wait for another time." The young group nodded, then following Mamoru with the child still in his arms, they quickly left the scene, much to the curiousity and amazement to the onlookers.

--------------------- 

The Future

3207 A.D

Silver Palace, The Throne Room

Captain Sha'krani looked at the the two figures before him, trapped inside a crystal cocoon-like substance. They stood before the two jeweled thrones upright and floated a few inches above the ground. Although the faces could not be seen, the figures inside could be seen as a dark outline from the outside. He smiled in satisfaction. The King and Queen of B78 Sector 101, as his people called this planet, was finally in his grasp, safely tucked away in the crystal cocoons. But yet, he was troubled. The King took down many of his Vishtri soldiers before he was finally felled in battle; soldiers that he personally trained, and that didn't go well with him. _As soon as the conquest is complete, I will take personal pleasure in doing away with you myself, oh great King!_ Sha'krani thought to himself, his red forked tongue flicking out as he looked at the cocoon containing the silvery-haired man who ruled this world for so long. But first, there was another problem he had to deal with.

Two sets of footsteps sounded behind him, and he didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was, so used to them was he. "Captain, we have looked everywhere for the hatchling...the offspring of the King and Queen, but she still alludes us." said a gruff voice. It was then that the commanding Vishtri turned to his two most trusted and compotent officers, Comanders Va'trini and O'mashki. Both were close in age to the captain and proved themselves in their bravery in battle time and time again. As typical of their species, the red tongue flicked out from the reptilian mouths over razor sharp teeth, and their long tails swished heavily back and forth behind them. On the shoulders of their red and black uniform, the insignia of their rank flashed gold.

Sha'krani regarded them with a weary look. "Of course she has. She is not in this palace, not in the continent...not on this planet as a matter of fact."

The commanders gave him a confused look. "Sir?" asked the daring Va'trini.

Sha'krani looked back at the crystal cocoons. "Listen closely, for I will not repeat this. Somehow, the Queen has sent her brat back into the past, and not only that, but into the past in system 7-5A, sector 7-09. Otherwise known as Earth of the Solar System to the...humans." He almost spat out the word. "The Queen thought she could outsmart me, but she was wrong, dead wrong." The captain turned back to his officers, and held out a clawed hand. In it, two devices sparkled. They had the look of wristwatches, with a digital window that showed the hour, minute, and second, but they were much bigger, and the black shining color showed that it was contructed of black crystal. On the sides, they had large nobs that stopped or started the watch, and under the digital window were touch buttons to program where and when to go.

"These are the Time Skipper Devices. They are modeled from the same technology we use on our ships to travel in hyperspace, but made for individual use. I was able to find out from the Queen, through a little...persuasion..." the Vishtri captain hissed in pleasure at the memories of the sadistic methods of "persuasion" he used on the black haired Queen for the whereabouts of the child, and he smiled sadistically at how her screams echoed loudly through the palace halls. "...exactly where the little hatchling is. You will go to this sector and find the brat."

With that, he threw the two devices at the officers. Each caught it, a satisfied smile on their large reptile mouths. "I have also programmed the devices to react when they detect the energy signal of the child. She may have piece of the Star Stone, since the Queen couldn't make it appear when I tried to force her." Shak'rani's eyes narrowed in anger as he remembered the defiance on the woman's face and in her eyes when she didn't produce the Star Stone. It was almost like she was _laughing_ at him. But he made sure she suffered for it...oh how he made sure.

"As you command, Captain!" both officers said together. At once, they donned the watch-like devices on their green wrists, and began to punch in the coordinates of the the system and time they were to go to with the help of the captain. After a few moments, a rumbling sound verberated through out the large room, then the palace as the deviced locked onto the coordinates given to them. The wind picked up, and suddenly, a large black vortex opened up before the three Vishtri, lightning flashing around the edges. Va'trini and O'mashki prepared to step through, determined to finish their mission, when they were stopped by the Captain.

"Here, you are going to need these." Shak'rani hissed out. His clawed hand went inside is uniform jacket, and he pulled out a medium sized black box, and threw it to the two soldiers. Crystals could be heard clinking against one another inside.

"The Queen said something about facing a group of warriors called the...senshi...that will try and stop our efforts. If you do meet them, use those to stop them, at any cost. Understand?"

The two Vishtri looked to one another, then to the Captain, and nodded. After saluting to Shak'rani, Commanders Va'trini and O'mashki disappeared through the time vortex. Immediately, the black hole closed, and all was silent again in the throne room. Shak'rani turned back to the crystal cocoon casing and walked up to them. "Soon, your world with be destroyed, and the Star Stone in my possession. You will rue the day you defied _me._ At that, his tongue flicked out, and he hissed loudly, victory flowing through his veins.

---------------------- 

Present Day

Tokyo Hospital

Late evening

Tanya sat down in the uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed, silently watching the small girl. Her chest rose and fell in rhythm to each breathe she took as she remained unconscious. _Poor thing, where on Earth could you have come from? Where's your family?_ Tanya thought. As far as she and everyone else knew, they were no other Black families that recently moved into her or her friends' neighborhood, as the child was obviously Black. Her brow furrowed with worry as the small child shivered slightly again. _But she's a cute little thing though, really cute..._ Tanya gave a soft smile as she continued to watch the child. The little girl's young features already began to show what a great beauty she would be when she grew up one day, with her softly shaped nose and full, pouty lips.

Tanya's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft knocking on the door, and Ami walked in right after, a soft smile on her lips. "Hi. My mom is going over the results of the medical examination with your dad and the other doctors. As I thought, it's not that serious, and there's a good chance Child Welfare will let her stay with you and your father while they conduct a search for her parents." the blue-haired girl said happily.

"Yokatta!" Tanya smiled, joy on her face and in her voice as she stood up and gave Ami a soft hug. "The others are still outside?" she asked. Ami was about to answer when a soft moan escaped from the child's lips. As the two girls looked on, her eyes slowly fluttered open, and her dry lips parted in a small "O". She jerked upright, and gave a loud shriek. Eyes that were so green, they looked like leaves from a deep forest tree stared at Ami and Tanya in fright as they rushed over to the bedside of the child.

"Shhh, it's alright honey, you're going to be fine!" said Tanya, placing a hand on the small child's shoulder. The child looked away for a moment, her hand on her small chest and breathing hard. Then she looked back up at the older girls.

"Where..where am I? What am I doing here?" she said, a tear trickling down her cheek. Tanya and Ami looked at each other in amazement. The child spoke fluent Japanese in a soft, bell-like voice, but it was in a strange accent that was unheard of to them. Not only that, but she spoke with an intelligence that the two girls could already feel somehow and was so different from other children her age.

"You're in a place where you'll be safe." answered Ami, looking at the child with gentle interest. "As to what you are doing here, we were hoping you can tell _us_. Please, what's your name, and how did you get here?" Ami asked softly.

The little girl was quiet for a few seconds as she concentrated hard to find her memory. She scrunched up her small dark face in frustration. "My name...it's...it's...I think it starts with a "T". I don't...remember. I'm sorry!" The child let out a small sob of hopelessness, and Tanya gently took her small hand in her own dark ones.

"It's okay. sweetie. Please, just try and remember. We're here to help you." Tanya said with encouragement. The girl concentrated again and closed her dark green eyes. A moment later, she opened them.

"It's Tilly..I think. My name is...Tilly, or something sounding like that." She looked into Tanya's brown-hazel eyes. _Why do all I feel I can trust her all of a sudden?_ she asked herself silently.

"Well Tilly, I'm Tanya, and this is my friend Ami-chan." Tanya said, smiling and pointing to the girl standing next to her. "I'll introduce you to my other friends a little bit later, but right now, do you remember anything else?" Tanya gave Tilly a serious look.

"I don't remember..." the child stuttered. Pain shot through her head then, and suddenly, flashes of faces that looked like lizards entered her mind's eye. Faces that looked like they could devour her gawked and yelled at her. Tilly screamed and shrank back into the arms of Tanya and sobbed softly.

"Hey, it's okay!" said Tanya, stroking the little girl's short black hair. "Don't worry, we'll be here when you need us, and we won't let anything bad happen to you, alright?" She leaned Tilly away from her, looked into her eyes, and smiled "You can trust me."

Tilly looked back into the young woman's eyes, then turned to Ami. The genius girl smiled and nodded in agreement. The little girl turned back to Tanya and smiled back. "Thank you. For some reason, I think something bad happened, but I can't remember what."

"We'll find out what it is in no time. Meanwhile, you'll be staying with me and my dad. Will that be alright with you Tilly?" Tanya winked at the child.

The little girl thought for a moment, then nodded and smiled back. Suddenly, Ami's mother and Tanya's father walked in. "Well there, looks like my little patient is finally awake!" the tall blue-haired woman said. For the next hour or so, they discussed Tilly condition and where she would stay for the time being. Afterwards, when she and Tanya was alone, the child fell asleep, exhausted to the bone. Standing beside the hospital bed, Tanya leaned forward and softly kissed Tilly's dark forehead.

"We'll find your family, I promise!" Tanya whispered. She then quietly left the room to talk with her friends waiting outside.

---------------------------- 

Ichinohashi Park

Midnight

The moonlight from the half moon shone brightly down the park's green grass and tall trees. All was quiet and the air was still. Suddenly, the wind began to rise and started whipping the fallen leaves and treetops.

Lightning flashed, and suddenly, a very large black cloud began to form and swirl to existence. Lightning still flashing on the edges, the cloud disappeared, and a large balck vortex opened up. Two figures carefully stepped out, one after the other.

Their faces were green, and resembled a bug-eyed lizard. Red tongues flicked out and tasted the air before them, and they looked around cautiously. The vortex flashed one last time, then disappeared as fast as it came into being. When the two reptilian figures in uniforms saw that they were alone, they smiled and looked to each other. Without a word, the laughed deep in their green scaly throats. Then, their eyes flashed a cruel and brilliant red light, and they laughed louder.

--------------------------- 

Hikawa Jinga Shrine

Sitting in the Fire Room, Hino Rei sat in Indian style before the great burning fire, her eyes closed in concentration and sweat pouring down her face. Her hands were clasped together in prayer, and her mouth was set in a grim line. Her violet eyes then snapped opened, and she stared at the huge burning fire.

"Oh Great Fire of Mars, who is the little girl that came to us so suddenly? Does this mean our time of peace is over? Do we have new enemies?" The Shinto Priestess sighed in exhaustion and interlaced her fingers. Taking a deep breath, she began chanting, "Please Great Fire, tell me what you know. _Rin, pyu, tou, shai, kai, zen, retsu, shai ZEN!"_ At each word she said, she turned her hands and fingers in different positions. There was a moment of silence, then the Great Fire blazed higher and hotter, as though gas was suddenly poured into it. Rei gasped as she scooted back from the heat. In the middle of the fire, an image of a strange looking face was staring at her. It was reptilian, like one of those velocioraptors she had seen a picture of from a museum once before, yet had a humanoid appearance too. The face hissed once at her, its tongue flicking out, then disappeared. Seconds later, the Great Fire died down to its normal size.

The black-haired girl sighed after a few moments of staring wide-eyed at the blazing fire, then placed her shaky hands her on heaving chest. A sense of foreboding and danger like none other raced through her like wildfire, and Rei couldn't help but shiver slightly in the warm room. "Oh boy, this is going to be bad...VERY bad!" she whispered, fear of what was to come already entering her heart.

------------------- 

To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 3

The front door to the Cambridge home opened slowly, and Tanya stepped out into the morning sunshine. She stretched her arms over her head and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. It had been a few days since little Tilly stayed with them, and it was a very interesting time indeed. Tilly wet the bed on the first night, then the next day, Tilly decided that Marco needed a shave, and the poor dog ran all over the house as the little girl was chasing after him, shaving cream dripping from his golden fur. Tanya chuckled and shook her head at the memory. _I'm almost afraid to see what happens next! This kid is a handful!_ she thought in amusement. Yet somehow, deep inside, Tanya couldn't help but like the little girl. It was almost as if she brought some sort of...meaning..in her life, and to her father's as well. 

She then remembered the warning Rei gave her and the rest of their group when she called an emergency meeting. With the vision the Shinto priestess had, she had no doubt it was connected to the child. The group nodded in agreement. It was very likely an enemy would come soon, and they would be ready, especially Tanya. No matter what, she would not let anything happen to Tilly. _At least until she finds her family._ Tanya sighed sadly at that thought. When she _did_ find her family, would Tanya ever see the little girl again? She didn't know, but she hoped she would.

At the quietness around her, Tanya looked behind her, and her brow furrowed in annoyance. "Tilly, hiyaku! You don't want to be late for the first day of school!" she shouted, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot.

Tilly's small frame appeared at the doorway a second later, and she looked down at her feet with her hands clasped before her. She was dressed in Juuban's Kindergarden Class uniform: a light blue pleated skirt, pink blouse with a white sailor-style collar and blue piping, white socks, and little pink-white-and-blue shoes. Her shoes were, in fact, the tiniest ones that Tanya had ever seen... they reminded her of the dolls she used to dress up as a child. Tilly was wearing a dark blue backpack that hung from her small shoulders, looking far too big for her. Although she looked like the typical kindergarden school student, there was a look of sadness in the little girl's eyes and face...in fact, she looked terrified, and she looked up at Tanya with trembling lips. "I... I don't know if I want to go. What if they don't like me?" she said, her soft voice nearly inaudible.

Tanya walked up to the child, gently laid a hand on her shoulder, and smiled. "Don't worry, you'll be fine on your first day. There'll be lots of kids for you to play with. And remember, Papa and I will be there to come get you when it's all over, okay?" She crouched down to Tilly's height and looked into the little girl's eyes. "I know it's bogus to go to school in the Spring, so close to Summer, but I guess that's how they do the school system here."

Tilly was quiet for a second in contemplation, then smiled shyly. "You really think they'll like me?" The child's dark brown face got brighter with the thought of making new friends.

"Sure! Just you wait and see!" Tanya said. She giggled as she straightened up and ruffled Tilly's black hair. "Come on, let's go! I'm sure they already have games and stuff for you to play with."

"YAAAAY!" exclaimed the little girl. She ran off past Tanya to the sidewalk. Tanya couldn't help but smile again, and walked up quickly to catch up with now energetic child. Suddenly, a petite sized girl with blonde pigtails came running up the sidewalk just as Tanya walked out her front yard, waving her hands and breathing hard.

"Tanya-chan, MATTE!" yelled Usagi. She finally caught up, and nearly collasped from exhaustion as she panted, her hands on her knees.

"USAGI-CHAN! You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago! I thought you said you wanted to go with me to take Tilly to school!" growled out the dark-skinned girl, her hands on her hips and giving the blonde girl an angry look.

"Awww, I'm sorry! Luna didn't get me up on time, and I stayed up late night filling out those college applications.." Usagi said between heavy breathing. She wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Poor Luna, still the old alarm clock, ne?" said Tanya, shaking her head at the vision of Luna trying her hardest to get Usagi up. Tanya giggled at the embarrassed flush on Usagi's face. "But you know Usagi, if you weren't so busy yesterday laughing over Rei-chan's old manga instead of filling out those college applications like you were supposed to at the shrine, and paid attention to Ami when she tried to help you with them, you wouldn't have had to stay up so late!" the dark-skinned beauty continued, her face going serious. At the crest-fallen look Usagi gave her, Tanya giggled again. She couldn't stay mad at her for long, for _she_ goofed off as much as Usagi did, especially when it came to getting to school or anywhere else on time! "Never mind, let's just go!" she said. She grabbed Usagi's hand and dragged her along.

When Tilly finally saw Usagi as the two girls caught up, she ran up to to the blonde and began pulling at her long pigtails with both little hands. "FUNNY HAIR!" the child giggled loudly in greeting.

"OWWWWW! Hey, stop that you cheeky little kid! LET GO LET GO LET GOOOOO!" howled out Usagi in frustration and pain.

"TILLY! Quit it!" said Tanya, embarrassment flushing her cheeks as she pulled the little girl away from Usagi. Tilly let go of the long hair, giggled loudly again, then turned and began hopping and skipping away, lost in her own child's world.

"Ummm, sorry about that. Tilly gets carried away sometimes!" Tanya said with an nervous grin, a sweatdrop forming on her head.

"HMMPH! You're telling me!" said Usagi as she desperately tried to tie her hair back into place. Yet she couldn't help smiling secretly to herself as she witnessed the joy of childhood bliss across Tilly's face. She remembered being so care free, so innocent at that age...maybe even just as troublesome! But inside, she only hoped that whatever reason the child was here, she would be able to keep her safe with the help from the rest of the Sailor Senshi team.

------------------------- 

Juuban Elementary School

Hidden behind the many trees that filled the large playground, Commanders O'mashki and Va'trini looked around at the large crowd of small children filling in the area with their parents, their bug-eyes darting back and forth in frustration. The device that was on O'mashki's green wrist flashed every few seconds, and with each flash that told the results of the scan of each child he pointed to, it showed no sign of them carrying the Star Stone, or the signal of the little brat.

"This is getting frustrating! I'm tired of waiting!" hissed the slightly younger Va'trini. "This time and place is so primitive! And this insufferable low-gravity; I can barely walk a step without nearly tripping or flying over something! I say we attack right now and take all the children instead of just searching each one."

"And if all those hatchlings are wrong, and we bring them to our captain, are you willing to be the object of his wrath when he realizes we have wasted his time?" hissed back O'mashki, his red tongue flicking out in warning as he continued to point his wrist outward.

Va'trini eyes widened even more, and he hissed in fear of what the captain might do if they did indeed bring a whole load of these human hatchlings and none of them had the Star Stone. He has been around long enough to know what Captain Shak'rani did to those who opposed him...as well to those who displeased him, and it was not a pretty sight.

Va'trini nodded, motioning for the taller Vishtri to go on with the scanning. "Patience, Va'trini, has its own rewards to those who wait!" said O'mashki, smiling to show the small razor sharp teeth.

There was silence for another hour or so, until the device suddenly began giving off a series of beeps and lights. A picture flashed on the small window on the device. Both Vishtri looked up, searching through the now bigger crowd, and their eyes sudddenly fell on a small dark-skinned girl that just ran into view. She stopped outside the front gates to the small school and waved to someone behind her. "There! It's the hatchling!" Va'trini all but yelled as he pointed. O'mashki shot him a warning glance, silencing the younger Vishtri.

"QUIET! Do you want to give us away?" he hissed. Va'trini bowed his head in obediance, and watched as O'mashki took out the small black box hidden within his uniform jacket. He opened the lid, and took out a small black crystal sculpture of a figure with a humanoid body and a tiger's head. He carefully set it on the ground standing, then stepped back. He pressed a button on the device on his wrist, as per the command from the captain, and waited.

A white light flashed a second later, and the sculpture got a little bigger. It flashed again, and it got bigger. The light flashed brightly a few more times, each time the figure getting bigger and bigger. When it was about 7 feet, the flashing stopped, and immediately the sculpture began to crack, fissures running down all over it. Then, it shattered, and in its place, was the flesh and bone version of the black crystal sculpture. Its brown and white thick fur stood on end, and it growled low down its throat as it stood before the two commanders.

"Go, and bring us the brat we seek!" said O'mashki, anticipation flashing in his eyes as he showed the holographic picture of the little girl to the monster. "And if anyone stands in your way, eliminate them!"

The monster threw its head back, and roared. It immediately sprung high into the air, then flipping downwards, it dived right into the hard ground, throwing up dirt and leaves as it made a deep hole when it landed. It flashed out its long, razor sharp claws and began digging into the ground. Within seconds, it disappeared underground, leaving a high mound behind it.

------------------------------ 

"Bye Tilly, we'll see you later," said Tanya as she fixed the collar on the Tilly's uniform. The little girl looked at Tanya nervously, then back at the group of children playing in the sandbox nearby in the school yard.

"You're sure you and Papa will be back later?" asked Tilly, eyeing Tanya and Usagi warily as they prepared to leave. For some strange reason, the little girl didn't like the idea of people leaving her. To her, it was almost like...she might never see them again. Tilly shook her head and tried to dismiss the disturbing thought.

"Yes, I promise. Now go on!" laughed out Tanya, pushing Tilly towards the playground. Tilly looked back one last time, then giggled as she turned to run into the large yard and joined the other children playing.

"Children, come on now, it's time to begin class!" called a tall brown-haired teacher a few minutes later as she stepped outside from the side doors. "Please collect your bookbags, and..." She never got to finish as the ground suddenly began to shake and rumble beneath everyone.

Suddenly, in the middle of the yard, a blast of dirt and leaves burst forth upwards, and children everywhere began to scream and cry. When the air cleared, a monster about seven feet tall stood among them. It looked around itself for a moment, then glared at each child. Its eyes fell on Tilly seconds later as she stood nearby in shock.

"Get the hatchling!" the creature roared. It jumped high into the air, heading straight for the child.

"NOOO!" screamed out Tilly. Suddenly, this all seemed _too_ familiar for her, and forcing herself to move, she jumped and rolled away on the ground just as the creature landed on the spot where she was standing.

"TILLY!" yelled out Tanya and Usagi. They looked at each other, nodded, and ran to the side of the school building. When they were alone, they prepared to transform.

"Moon Eternal! MAKE UP!"

"Sirius Emerald Power! MAKE UP!"

The two went through their customary transformation, feeling the familiar power course through their veins. When it was done, Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Sirius rushed to the scene.

Tilly sank to her knees next to a tall tree, shaking in fear and fright. The monster walked slowly closer and knocked away a bench in front of it with its large, clawed hand. The bench crashed in a large, messy heap about 10 feet away.

"No! Please, go away! Leave me alone..." sobbed the little girl, tears running down her small face as she trembled.

"MACHINASAI!" suddenly yelled out two voices together. From out of the tree, two figures dropped out and landed right in front of Tilly protectively.

"Back off ugly, unless you want to get dusted! No one comes here and disturbs the the little ones, who the future belongs to! As sure as the Star that shines brightest in the Heavens, I am Sailor Sirius, and you WILL be vanquished!" shouted Sirius, pointing an accusing finger at the tiger-headed monster.

"Agent of love and justice, I am the beautiful suited sailor soldier, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" finished Sailor Moon, also pointing.

"S..Sailor Moon? Sailor Sirius?" whispered Tilly to herself. Where did she hear those names before? The recognition of the names flashed through her young mind, followed by a woman's voice singing, then it was gone.

"Get hatchling!" screamed out the demon. It stretched forth its hands and tried to slash and cut to pieces the objects that stood in its way, but they quickly jumped to the side. Sailor Sirius gathered Tilly in her arms in a quick flash as she jumped away, and gently settled her on the ground when she landed.

"I want you run back into the school were you'll be safe, T..little girl, okay? Hurry, go on!" Tilly stared at the sailor suited warrior for a moment, her large green eyes blinking, then nodded and quickly ran towards the building with the other children, as they too began to get up and run to the school at the teacher's urgent voice.

"YAAAHHHHHH!" screamed out the monster in frustration. It was about to run after Tilly when Sirius and Moon jumped in front of him, blocking his path.

"You're not getting her, or _any_ of these kids!" shouted the senshi of the moon, going into a fighting stance along with the star senshi. Sailor Moon and Sirius gave a loud yell, then rushed forward and jumped high into the air. They kicked their leg out after they did an expert front double flip, then smashed their booted foot into the chest of the large creature at the same time. It fell to the ground with a loud and heavy thud.

But a moment later, the monster unsteadily got back on its feet, shaking its head in confusion. No one had ever dared to that to it, and its master never mentioned anyone would do that to it here..on this planet. The tiger monster roared again, then closed its eyes in concentration. Suddenly, its whole body began to glow a dark red aura, and when it snapped its eyes open, they showed nothing but a red blaze.

"Uh oh! This isn't good!" said Sailor Sirius as she and Moon stepped back slightly. The creature stretched forth its arms, and an intense and enormous beam of red energy suddenly blasted forth. Unable to move out of fear, the deadly beam shooting forth rapidly was about to hit them...when a sudden shout of a young voice filled the air.

"STAR SENSITIVE, INFERNO!" A heavy blast of white light energy, surrounded by stars, blasted forth and struck the red beam. When the beams made contact as they smashed into each other, it caused an explosion so loud, that Sailors Moon and Sirius had to cover their ears in pain as the force of the blast blew them back a few feet. They fell on the hard ground with a grunt, their ears ringing.

After a moment, the two senshi groggily got up and looked around. Their eyes blinked in confusion a few times as they looked at the figure slowly walking towards them. Silvery blonde hair with a long ponytail blew in the wind as the bright morning sun shone behind. A young man, well muscled with intense green eyes came into view, his face set in determination. As he got a little closer, Sirius could see that the only person she could figure it could be had actually matured and grown over the last time she had seen him, especially in his body. With a gasp, Sirius realized that he kept his male form, yet still wore the traditional Star Light fuku that symbolized his status as a protective warrior on his planet. 

There were a few changes though: He now wore a pair close fitting black velvet pants under the long black leather boots, and he wore a black short-sleeve shirt with the familiar symbol of white wings and a golden star rather than just the tank top. On his arms were long black gloves going up to his elbows. The microphone headset with tiny white wings by his ear adorned his head, just as it did the last time he was here.

At the site, Sailor Sirius's eyes grew big as saucers with surpise and shock. "Y...Yaten?..." she whispered, hardly believing it.

---------------------------- 

To Be Continued. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 4

In the split second silence, Super Sailor Sirius could only stare at the Starlight Warrior walking quickly towards them. Her heart suddenly beat wildly in her chest, as she wondered if what she was seeing was real. Could...could it be? Was it the young man she couldn't stop thinking of the moment she left Japan? Oh how she hoped so! 

But before she could wonder anymore, the tension-filled silence was cut short by the angry and loud scream of the tiger-headed demon as it got ready to attack again. Its mission was to get the hatchling, and no one was going to get in its way!

"MOVE, NOW!" yelled out Sailor Star Healer just as he was coming up behind them. Sirius and Moon barely jumped high in the air out of the way as another of the deadly red laser beams shot out of the monster's hand towards them. It flashed right by them, and was just about to hit the Star Light warrior when he suddenly jumped up and frontflipped safely out of harm's way. He landed on one knee besides the two Senshi. Behind them, a tree exploded when the laser hit it, and once again, the booming noise echoed throughout the small playground.

"S..Sailor Star Healer! What are you doing..." stuttered Sirius, but was cut short when Healer stood up.

"There's no time for that now! We have to get rid of this..._thing!_" Star Healer said, looking at the shorter senshi with apologetic green eyes. There was so much that he wanted to say to her at the moment, so much he wanted her to know, but now wasn't the time. He looked at Sailor Moon, who for once was speechless with shock.

"Sailor Moon, your Moon Power Tier, _now!_" Sailor Star Healer said as he pointed to the now enraged demon running up to them.

"OH! Right!" the Moon Senshi said, shaking her head a little then nodding. She concentrated, and the Tier appeared magically in her hands. She thrust it forward, her eyes now filled with determination for avenging the children that were frightened by the large demon.

"SILVERMOON, CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted. Instantly, purifying energy raced out of the long scepter, and it headed straight for the monster. However, instead of hitting it, the creature roared loudly once again, and jumped high out of the way. The energy from the Eternal Tier passed harmlessly underneath it, and it landed in a tree a few feet away.

"NOO! It didn't work!" screamed out Sailor Moon in distress. The three watched in horror as the creature jumped down from the tree branches, and threw another bolt of its deadly dark red energy. The three senshi once again jumped up and dogded the laser. But this time, its aim was a little better, and the beam grazed Sailor Sirius's left shoulder painfully. As she landed, she went down to one knee, gritting her teeth against the pain and clutching her shoulder with her right hand.

"Shimatta! It's too fast! We have to get it to slow down somehow!" said Sailor Star Healer. He helped Sailor Sirius to her feet quickly, concern on his face. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"H...hai." Sirius breathed out raspily. "Let's just get this over with. This thing's gonna be WASTED!" she promised, balling her small hands into fists.

The silvery blonde Starlight warrior nodded his head in agreement. "Good, because I think I have an idea. When I say the word, we split apart, and hit it from all sides, okay?"

"RIGHT!" shouted Sirius and Moon together. Just at that moment, the creature ran up right in front of them and stretched out a very muscular arm. Long, razor sharp nails suddenly shot out, and would have sliced through Sirius had she not jumped back quickly with the others.

"NOW!" shouted Healer. Both girls nodded, and all three jumped high and far apart from each other. Sirius and Moon landed on either side of the monster, and Star Healer behind it. The demon looked around it for a moment, confused as to why its opponents suddenly seperated. But it didn't have time to do anything about it, as three voices suddenly filled the air.

"SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH, CAPTIVATION!"

"SILVERMOON CRYSTAL POWER, KISS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE, INFERNO!"

Two blasts of intense energy slammed right into the creature, and it howled loudly as the force of it knocked it heavily to the ground. After a second, Sirius's power came forth and it enclosed the creature in a black ball of electric-like energy. Suddenly, fissures started spreading across its body as it continued to writh in agony inside the ball. It then exploded in a loud bang, black shards of crystal flying everywhere. The senshi had to shield their eyes with their arms to protect them from the blinding light and the cutting shards flying around them.

When all was quiet again, the three warriors dared to look back up. The only thing that remaind from the monster was a blackened piece of ground where it once stood.

"YES!" shouted out Sailor Moon in triumph. Sirius was about to raise her arm to give a high five, but hissed in pain and brought down her arm quickly when the pain from the burn streaked through her body.

Star Healer smiled...even though he tried not to, and was about to congradulate them when a small voice shouted out from the school building.

"Sailor Sirius!" Tilly came stepped out of the side door of the school, and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her to the trio. When she reached Sirius, she wrapped her arms around the dark-skinned senshi's waist.

"What are you doing out here? You should be inside where it's safe!" Super Sailor Sirius admonished. Sirius looked up to see that other children were beginning to come outside, eager to meet the real life senshi they heard so much about, yet keeping a safe distance. She was about to scold her more, but when the little girl looked up into Sirius's eyes with tears and a look of gratitude, her heart melted. She bent down slightly, and gently patted the child's black hair.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, her voice soft and sympathetic.

Tilly nodded. "Hai! You're my hero now, all of you!" She looked at Eternal Sailor Moon and smiled in thanks, but when she looked at Sailor Star Healer, her eyes widened in slight recognition, and she let out a tiny gasp.

"What's the matter?" all three said together. But before the little girl could answer, an intense flash of bright light appeared, and when it dimmed, two very tall beings stood before them. Their bodies were like humans, but instead had a long, lizard-like face, with large bulging eyes and a long tail coming out from behind them. Their green scaly skin glowed in the sun's light, and the uniforms they wore were red and black, and seemed to represent some form of military rankings. They blinked their large eyes, and looked at the group before them in barely contained anger.

"Kami-sama! What in the world _ARE_ they?" breathed out Sailor Moon in shock. All the science fiction books, movies, and manga certainly didn't prepare her for such a sight!

"Give us the child, NOW!" the taller of the two hissed out in broken Japanese, stepping forward.

"Sorry, but we can't do that!" said Super Sailor Sirius in defiance, narrowing her eyes. She too was amazed at the gigantic aliens, but she wasn't going to let them know it. Tilly shrieked and slipped behind Sirius to hide.

"Please, don't let them take me away!" cried the little girl. Tiny pieces of memory flooded through Tilly's young mind; memories of those same faces that wanted to get her, of trying to running away, and seeing a beautiful woman's face like her own crying. The bad aliens, that's what the woman that looked like her called it.

"What do you want with her?" demanded Star Healer, going in front of Sirius and the little girl.

"That is no concern of yours. Hand her over!" shouted back the shorter alien. In a quick flash, he reached into his uniform jacket pocket, and took out a weapon that looked simular to a ray gun. He fired it without warning, and just as quickly, Eternal Sailor Moon jumped in front, thrusting out her Tier as it extended into a staff. The large white blast went straight into the scepter without doing any harm.

"Don't even try it!" warned Moon, anger filling her voice. "Not unless you want to end up like your lackey over there," She indicated the black spot with a jerk of her head.

The two aliens hissed with anger, then stepped back cautiously. "This isn't over. We WILL get that hatchling!" the taller one said. He and the other alien raised their right green arms to shoulder level, and pressed a button on a large watch-like device on their wrist. In a flash of white light, the two aliens were gone.

_That's what YOU think!_ Sirius said to herself. She turned to look at the little girl behind her. "It'll be okay, don't worry." She smiled at Tilly reasurringly.

The little girl seemed unconvinced however, and sadly shook her head "no". 

"Can...can I please just go home now?" she asked, her voice trembling with fear.

"Sure you can," said Sirius, nodding her head and smiling gently. She crouched down and took the child's hands in her own. The Star Senshi was about to tell the little girl how brave she was, how she was proud that she did what she was told, when Tilly suddenly rushed into Sirius's arms. She buried her face in her shoulders and cried her little heart out as Super Sailor Sirius tried her best to soothe her.

------------------------------- 

Later that evening

Cambridge residence

Up in her room, Tanya patiently tried to put the distraught little girl to sleep after such an ordeal, doing everything she could. It took hours, as Tilly was now afraid to be alone. But soon, the child closed her eyes and drifted off in a light doze, and with a sigh, Tanya gently left the room and headed back downstairs.

"Well, she's finally asleep." said Tanya in relief as she walked down the stairs to the living room. Marco's golden form trotted down along besides her faithfully.

Minako, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Usagi, Mamoru, and Yaten all stood up at Tanya's arrival, then sat back down on the floor and couch with relief at the news. Artermis and Luna stretched out their furry forms on the carpeted floor from their long rest, and sat up in attention.

"That's good. I hope that episode earlier today didn't traumatize her too much." said Ami in thought.

"Yeah, I'm just sorry we weren't there to help. Imagine, picking on a little kid like that!" said Makoto in anger. She brushed a strand of stray brown her behind her, and it fell in a soft waves along with the rest of her hair down the middle of her back.

"It's alright guys, we handled it well enough." Tanya said. She sighed sadly and sat down on the couch next to Minako. Marco walked up and layed down at her feet, eager to hear about what they were going to do about the lost little girl. "But I just don't get why they're after her. I mean, is she really important or something?"

"I have no idea. I even consulted the fire again during my meditation earlier today, and I _still_ haven't come up with anything important." said Rei. The fire priestess's eyes showed her worry.

The group all sighed, knowing that now, their lives of peace were no more. "Well, I for one am glad we won't not be fighting this alone. We have a little help." Minako smiled in appreciation as she looked at Yaten, who once told her in an audition to be an idol that she held the brightest star of all. The young man smiled back and blushed slightly.

"Well, our planet and system is already 95 repaired, so I asked to come back and visit. Princess Kakkyou was surprised I waited so long to ask, and she encouraged me to come. I was able to stay male in my Starlight form because somehow, the princess's crystal and powers became increase during our planet's reconstruction. She used the crystal to enable us to stay males in case Seiya, Taiki, and I decide to come back to Earth. Our powers were increased too. Also we decided to stay men. Even though we were born female, we've always felt we were masculine inside. Whether it was by fate, or our subconscious minds, we decided it was more...comfortable this way."

The young man turned to Usagi."Oh, and Seiya told me to say hello," He winked at her with a smile. She blushed harshly, knowing the short infatuation Seiya had with her. "So, here I am. I'm glad I did though." He turned to give Tanya a secret smile, and she too blushed a dark shade of red.

"I'm glad you came back too...," said Luna, but was interrupted from saying anything more when Artermis gave her an distraut look. Luna blushed and hung her black-furred head. At that scene, everyone chuckled slighty before getting serious again.

"That's good, because we're going to need all the help we can get." said Mamoru with a nod. He got up and took Usagi's hand in his to stand her up too. "Well, before it gets any later, we'd better go."

"Good night Tanya-chan," said Usagi, going over and giving the shorter girl a hug. "And don't worry, we'll figure something out!" She gave a hopeful nod of her head.

"I know," replied Tanya with a grateful smile as she hugged back. She truly hoped they could figure out something, because deep in her heart, she didn't know what she would do if any harm came to the child that somehow came into her care. 

"Good night everyone," she called as everyone filed out minutes later.

When it was finally quiet, Tanya turned to the golden-furred dog. "Marco, I think I want to be alone for a while. If Tilly wakes up, you know where to find me."

"Of course," said Marco quietly. "Remember, I and everyone else are here for you whenever you need us." Tanya smiled gratefully, hugged the talking dog, then went to her special place to think; her roof. Quietly, she walked up the stairs, through the attic, then on to the roof. She sat down and drew her knees to her chest quietly for a few minutes, letting the warm breeze flow through her hair as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes snapped opened as she felt another presence beside her. She jumped up slightly and fell back on her backside, nearly screaming as she unexpectedly looked into a pair of green eyes as Yaten crouched in front of her.

"I thought I'd find you here," Yaten smiled. "Sorry to startle you, but I had to see you alone."

"OOHH!" shouted Tanya as she punched him in the shoulder, then giggled slightly at the look of surprised on Yaten's face. She paused for a moment, then rushed forward and gave him a loving hug as he sat down beside her. "I missed you so much, Yaten-chan! I didn't think I would ever see you again." she whispered, a tear falling down her dark cheek as she buried her face in his chest.

"And I didn't think I'd fall in love in this rural little planet." Yaten whispered back, stroking her black hair gently as he held her smaller body in his arms.

Tanya looked up at him in surprise. What she saw in Yaten's eyes was something she never imagined would come to her; love. She had always watched and heard about other girls falling love, and she never thought it was actually happen to _her._ She had thought love wasn't destined for her, but now, she knew she was wrong. She closed her eyes as the young Starlight warrior leaned forward, and gently yet passionately kissed her full on the lips. As the kiss deepened, a feeling like none other spread across the young girl's body as she held on to her love, a feeling that filled her with pleasure she was unfamiliar with, and she moaned with all the feelings and passion she held deep inside since she last saw him as she kissed back. Tears fell down her dark cheeks as Tanya then realized just how much she missed Yaten, and she knew in her heart that she never wanted him to go away again, not ever.

Over head, a shooting star shot through the starry and endless night sky, a long trail of sparkles following behind it. As if it heard Tanya's thoughts, it seemed to leave a special light in its sparkly trail that shined down on the two lovers, and it secretly promised her love forevermore in her mind and soul.

------------------------ 

"WHAT? You LOST the hatchling?" screamed out Captain Sha'krani. The two Vishstri soldiers were on the first floor of an abandoned factory building that they took on as their base, and the voice of the large holographic image of the captain above the two nearly shook the foundations of the immense building.

"Captain, it was not all our fault!" said the Va'trini, fear entering into his voice. "It was as you said, the..._senshi_...as you called them, interrupted our capture. We almost had her in our hands, but...

"ENOUGH!" the captain screamed out. The two hissed loudly in fright and bowed low to the ground, their red tongues flicking out.

"I will not tolerate on-going failure! I want that brat, and I want that piece of Star Stone." Sha'krani continued. The two soldiers got up from their knees, nodding their green heads in agreement.

"Sir, give us another chance. We CAN get the child!" said O'mashki, desperately trying to regain his dignity. He reached into his uniform jacket and pulled out the box containing the black crystals, and held it up to show to their leader. "We have plenty more of our Crystal Warriors. Surely they cannot defeat all of them!"

"See to it they don't!" hissed back the Captain. "Formulate another plan, and get me that Star Stone! Failure is not an option."

"We obey, our fearless Captain!" said the two Vishtri, bowing down once more. The black vortex swirled around, black lighting flashing around it. Then, with a dark flash, the vortex disappeared, and all was quiet and dark.

When the two finally stood up after a moment, O'mashki gave the younger soldier a sly grin. "I think I have an idea." he said softly. He reached into the black box he carried, and took out a small black crystal replica of a rose.

"It is said that the little.."princess"...enjoys what they call, a rose." he said, the plan developing more and more in his mind. "Well, let's see if it's true!" Both laughed deep in their throats, enjoying the feel of victory already in their hands.

--------------------------- To Be Continued. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 5

Sitting in the large tub filled with warm water, Tanya smiled softly to herself as she watched and listened to Tilly hum a little song, then splash water onto herself again, her black hair filled with shampoo lather. After a long day of grocery shopping and buying a few clothes with the little money she had, Tanya was glad to finally be able to relax and let the warmth of the water and the child's innocent laughter help her forget the worries that plagued her mind. Tanya's own hair flowed down her back like a black river, water trailing down from it. She then sighed as she filled the pitcher she held in her hands with water. _Well, at least there's been no new attacks for a few days, and Tilly's finally come out of her slump._ Tanya thought as she recalled the battle at the elementary school. A large, tiger headed monster tried to captor and destroy the little girl, and Tanya was baffled as to why such a creature would be after such a sweet...if not a bit of a handful, little girl as Tilly. _I only wish this peace could last. The poor kid's been through so much already..._ Her reverie was interrupted by a splash of water in her face, followed by another giggle. She blinked her eyes from the water and glared at the child.

"Tilly! Hold still so I can rinse out the suds!" said Tanya, her face scowled in mock anger. But she couldn't hold the serious face much longer as she watched Tilly's large dark green eyes blinked from under the mass of suds that surrounded her face and small head. Tanya smiled again and dumped the water over the little girl's head. Tilly closed her eyes and allowed the water to trail down from her head, to her neck and down over her shoulders and chest, washing away the lather. When it finished, she opened her eyes, smiled, and rubbed her eyes with small, slightly chubby hands.

"Tanya-chan, that was fun! Can we do that again?" asked the smiling child, She reached for the bottle of shampoo at the tub's rim. But before she could reach it though, Tanya reached over a dark hand and snatched it up.

"No way! That's the third time we did that! Come on, it's time to finish up." said Tanya as she put the small bottle out of reach.

Tilly pouted, then looked up at the older girl with puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeease?" she asked softly.

"No Tilly! Besides, you don't want to end up like one of those wrinkled-up old prunes, do you? The ones that look like those scary old witches?" To put emphasis on that statement, Tanya made a scary face, wiggling her fingers in the air.

The child thought for a moment, then decided she didn't want to be a scary old lady. She shook her head vigorously. "NO! I don't want to be like that!" Her eyes widened as she envisioned herself with cracked, wrinkled skin and walking with a cane.

"Good, then let's go and get you ready for bed." Tanya smiled a triumphant grin on her dark, fugde brown face. She rose from the warm waters and stood still for a moment to allow the water to trail off from her slender and graceful body.

As she did so, Tilly watched with fascinated eyes as the trails of water gently roll of Tanya's firm and well-formed breasts, stomach, and thighs. _Wow... _the child thought dreamily, _I hope when I grow up, I can be beautiful like Tanya-chan. She's pretty like my mommy...I think..._

Tanya reached behind and took a handful of her thick hair and squeezed water out of it. "We also want to be fresh for when we go to the Juuban Greenhouse Flower Festival tomorrow, right?" She smiled once more and winked at the child. At the mention of that, Tilly cheered excitedly. Tanya chuckled and stepped out of the tub, then picked up a light blue towel off of the towel rack behind the bathroom door. After she wrapped the towel around her curvey body, she took up another one and opened it up in front of her.

"Okay! All aboard for the Sleepy Time Express!" she smiled softly. Tilly let out another cheer as she stood up from the water and climbed up to stand on the rim. With a yell, she jumped off, and landed right in the arms of the waiting Tanya, giggling as the older girl's strong arms wrapped around her protectively. Tanya settled the girl to the floor and wrapped the towel around her. When all was done, they walked out the bathroom and headed for Tanya's room just down the hall. Tilly ran ahead of her as usual, cheering and flexing her arms in the air in triumph for beating Tanya to her room.

As soon as they walked in, Tilly rushed over to the medium-sized dressing table to the side of the room, and picked up a small framed picture. "Tanya-chan, I've been meaning to ask you...who's this pretty lady, and that little girl?" Tilly asked as Tanya walked in, pointing at the picture in her hand.

Sadness clouded Tanya's dark hazel eyes as she took the picture from the little girl and looked at it for a moment. Memories long thought dead of the day the picture was taken rushed through her mind then, and the old pain of losing her mother filled her heart. "Oh, that's...that's me and my Mama." she said, going over to her bed and sitting down. Tilly walked over and sat down next to her. "She..passed away a long time ago." She was quiet for a minute, trying to push down the pain, then she blinked and chuckled. "I was just a little rascal like _you_ when this was taken." Tanya reached over and ruffled the child's black hair, trying to smile again but failing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." sighed Tilly, her own face sad as she looked over at the picture again. "You must miss your mama alot...just like I miss mine...even though I don't really remember her that good."

A soft smiled tugged the corner of Tanya's full red lips, she and nodded. "It's okay, I'll always have my memories of her, and one day, you'll find yours." she replied. She stood up and walked over to put the picture back on her dresser. She then opened a draw and took out a small nightgown. She went back and dried Tilly's skin and hair, helped her put on her panties, then put on the night-gown over her head.

"I..I wish I could remember my own Mama some more, but I can't. I try to, but...it's all fuzzy sometimes," the child whispered in a small voice. She looked up at Tanya, her eyes sad and starting to fill with tears.

"It'll be alright Tilly, you'll see!" Tanya said as she tucked her in. "We'll find your Mama in no time, with everyone's help." She winked and gave a thumbs up sign. Tilly smiled, then closed her eyes, sleep finally settling over her. When her eyes closed, Tanya reached over and kissed the child's dark forehead. With a sigh, she got up and got ready for bed herself.

_Hmmm? That smell. She smells so..familiar.._ thought the little girl, but before she could think anymore, sleep clouded her mind for the night.

----------------------------------- 

"Well, is this the place?" asked Va'trini after the two Vishtri soldiers suddenly materialized inside a large glass building. All around, they saw hundreds of displays of flowers and sapling trees. At the sight, the older O'mashiki smiled evilly.

"Yes! I'd definitely say it is!" he hissed, his red tongue flicking out and tasting the air around. His reptilian nose wrinkled up in distast. "ACK! The air in here is so...clean! It's almost..DEAD!" O'mashki spat out. Va'trini also flicked out his tongue, and also tasted nothing. He drew back, disgusted.

"BAA! It's no wonder these humans were so easy to defeat in the future!" said the younger Vishtri, his nose also wrinkling. "All this "clean environment" has made them soft. A _harsh_ environment is what makes a species strong!"

"Never mind that now," O'mashk reached inside his red military jeacket. He took out the small black box and opened it. In the light of the half-moon moon shining in from the glass roof, the small black crystal statues shone brightly. Smiling smugly, O'mashki picked up the one that resembled what the humans held so dear. He searched his mind once again to find that word . A rose, that was it. "We have much more important things to worry about, if you haven't forgotten!"

Va'trini nodded, still wrinkling his nose. O'mashki walked over to a section of the display the showed nothing but various colors of roses. Red, blue, pink, yellow, and other colors he couldn't identify appeared, almost glowing on their own. Then, seeing a tiny space, the soldier gently placed the rose crystal inside it, and stepped away. He turned to the younger commander and nodded. "Now, all we have to do, is wait. Before we know it, the child WILL be in our hands, and the future will be conquered." The two aliens clicked they're boots, then saluted one another, an evil grin on their green and reptile faces. They brought their hands up, pushed a button on the device strapped to their wrist, and with a flash of a bright white light, disappeared.

--------------------------- 

"HI GUYS!" shouted Tanya as she and Tilly ran up to Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Minako, Rei, and Yaten. The group was standing near the front of the main doorway to the Juubann Green House, waiting for the doors to open and the festival to begin. A large crowd was also gathered outside with them, and petals of cherry blossoms danced in the cool mid-Spring wind around them. Children shouted and raced after one another, and grown-ups talked loudly about the latest gossip. Concession and drink stands lined the large front lawn of the glass building, ballons swinging high above them in the air.

As soon as Tanya reached them, she bent slightly, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. She then looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late! I kind of got a little lost. It's been a while since I was here you know!" The dark-skinned girl blushed and turned to glare at the child, who was now giggling at her behind her hand.

"That's no excuse! Even Usagi-chan made it here on time!" pouted Rei as she crossed her arms over her chest. She would have complained more, but the whole group turned and gave her a warning glance. "Err, never mind!" the black-haired Shinto preistess whispered, a sweatdrop appearing over her head.

"OHH! Tanya-chan, is this your boyfriend you keep dreaming about?" shouted Tilly as she suddenly appeared in front of Yaten, eyeing him curiously.

"TILLY!" yelled out Tanya in embarrassment as she grabbed the little girl in her one arm and clamped her hand over her mouth with the other before she could say more. Tilly struggled to get free as Tanya blushed once more and giggled nervously.

"Straight-forward little kid, isn't she?" said Yaten, giving a lopsided grin. Makoto, Ami and Minako looked at one another and giggled softly, knowing just how strong Tanya's feelings were for the idol singer.

"Oh come on guys!" whined Usagi, pointing ahead to the entrance. "The doors are opening soon, and I want to be the first inside! Let's go further up where the excitment is. Besides, I told Mamo-chan to meet us near the roses."

The friends nodded in agreement, then headed to the entrance passed the crowd. Just as they reached, the large Green House doors opened, and a young sandy blonde haired man stepped out, smiling. He bowed and greeted the crowd warmly. "Good Morning! Thank you all for coming to our annual Juubann Green House Flower Festival! Please come inside, and witness all of our finest flowers on display!" The crowd cheered, then slowly filed in.

Inside, everyone was in awe of the beauty and majesty of the plants and sapling trees displayed throughout the building. People looked and smiled in fascination at the natural arrangements and colors.

"Tilly, don't go too far!" shouted Tanya at the child's retreating figure, running down the pathway pass the daisy display.

------------------ 

In a small space of shadow near the back, the two aliens suddenly spotted the child running near them, going straight for the roses. "There, just as we predicted!" said Va'trini with glee, his tiny razor sharp teeth flashing white as he pointed. This time, there was no mistaking; it was the very child they were seeking. O'mashki nodded, his own eyes wide with anticipation. Bringing his arm up, he pressed a button, and waited with barely contained anticipation.

---------------------- 

Smiling with delight, the little girl reached the rose displayed and giggled at the many different colors, never knowing that roses came in so many varieties. "They're so beautiful!" she whispered to herself. A moment later, Tilly's eyes widened as she spotted a peculiar looking rose at the back of the display. It was black..and so shiny. Curious, she reached foreward a dark little hand and tried to pick it up. _It's so ...pretty,_ Tilly thought in awe. Suddenly a bright flash blasted forth from the shiny rose, nearly blinding her. The little girl screamed and fell back on the ground hard.

"What was that?" said Minako, snapping up her head and turning to look around with the others.

At the next scream, Tanya's heart nearly stopped. "It's Tilly! Come on!" she shouted.

They ran full force towards the back of the building, and when they reached, they could hardly believe the horrific sight: A giant plant monster stood over the small child, its vine-like arms waving above its head. It resembled a rose somehow, with its head large and red petals around it, green plant body and thorns protruding out of its arms and vine legs. Tilly let out another helpless scream, backing up against a glass wall and hugging herself. Tears of despair rolled down her cheeks. The creature threw back its head and roared, nearly bursting the glass windows and doors with the sound it gave off. All around, people everywhere screamed, grabbing their children and running away through the large double doors.

"Minna-san, henshin yo!" commanded Usagi. The group of young people nodded, then ran to the now empty side near the back of the green house, pulling out their henshin items.

"Moon Eternal, Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!"

"Sirius Emerald Star Power, Make up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make up!"

In a bright flash, the seven young adults were transformed into the world-famous Eternal Sailor Senshi and Star Light Warrior, power swirling around their bodies and giving them strength. When it was done, they leapt foreward into action, landing right besides the monster just as it was about to grab the crying child in its thorn-filled arms.

"That'll be enough out of you! How dare you inflict such fear in a child! Agent of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" challenged Sailor Moon, pointing and stepping forward.

Just before the other Sailor Senshi could even introduce themselves, the rose-creature decided it didn't like to be interrupted, and it roared once more. It then thrust out its arms and shot forth hundreds of large, sharp and deadly thornes. In quick movements, the senshi jumped and dodged out of the way, narrowly missing the thrones.

"Let's see if a little cold will slow you down! MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" yelled out Sailor Mercury. The magical harp appeared, and when she strung it, a powerful blast of icy water and energy shot forth towards the monster. It struck the monster full force in the abdomen, and it froze solid. Sirius rushed forward and took the child in her arms.

"Are you alright? Can you hear me?" ask Sailor Sirius desperately.

Tilly opened her eyes and looked up cautiously. "Sailor...Sirius?" The child blinked her eyes in confusion for a moment.

"Yeah, it's me! You'd better run out of here, okay? We'll take care of this monster!" Sirius smiled as she stood Tilly up. The little girl nodded, and quickly ran away out the building. Just as she left, the frozen figure suddenly began to crack.

"Oh no, it's breaking out!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. No sooner than she said that, the ice-casing shattered, sending pieces of ice everywhere.

When the senshi looked back up from shielding themselves, the creature stood taller, angrier and meaner than before. "Get hatchling!" it roared out, baring its razor sharp teeth.

"Get real!" smirked Sirius. She turned and nodded to the other senshi, and got ready to attack. They never got a chance though, as the creature suddenly began to glow a massive dark green aura. It snapped open its blazing green eyes, and without warning, it screamed once more, and stretching forth its vine arms, shot out an enormous beam of destructive laser. It was so powerful, it knocked back the screaming senshi several feet as it struck the ground before them, creating a loud explosion and causing many glass windows to shatter and burst. The senshi smashed heavily against the glass walls and flower displays, breaking a few as they fell on them. The sharp glass splinters cut and slashed at them harshly as they fell on them.

Moaning in pain on the floor and bleeding, the senshi and lone Sailor Starlight could only watch in horror as the monster prepared to attack again. Suddenly, a deep, throaty voice shouted through the air:

"URANUS, WORLD SHAKING!"

A enormous blast of golden power, shaped into a planet, rushed forward unmercifully towards the creature as the group looked on in shock. Could it be? Were they saved? But they had no time to ponder that anymore as the power blasted forward towards the rose creature.

------------------------------ 

To Be Continued. 

------------------------------ 

Previous Chapter 

Next Chapter 

Fanfic Page 


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 6

The senshi watched in amazement as the golden colored power slammed into the plant-like monster. It screamed horribly, then for a few moments, its body was rocked with powerful and unbearable seizures as it was surrounded by a golden glow. It rose slightly in the air, and was slammed so hard on the ground, it left an enormous dent in the shape of its body. Silence then surrounded the large green-house as three figures walked into the scene from behind the down creature. One was tall, with short, dark blonde hair, and a dark blue, gold, and white fuku. Mischief twinkled in the blue-grey eyes. Another was graceful with shoulder length, sea-green hair, wearing a blue, tourquise and white fuku. The last one that step in looked younger, about 16, with short black hair and carrying a long, deadly looking glaive. Rose petals fluttered around them, and they looked at the scene before them with narrowed eyes.

"The planet of Wind is my deity. Invented by a new age, Sailor Uranus, Soldier of the Sky, acting gracefully!" Sailor Uranus said, placing her hands on her hips and smirking. When she saw Sailor Moon's mouth drop open at the sight of her, she winked playfully.

"The planet of the Seas and Embrace is my deity, and I too am here! Soldier of Elegance, Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully!" Nepune placed a thoughtful finger to her chin, but kept a watchful eye on everyone.

"The planet of Silence and Rebirth is my diety. Prepare for retribution. Sailor Saturn, on the scene!" whispered Sailor Saturn thoughtfully. She raised the Silence Glaive above her and twirled it once, then pointed it at the creature, who was now struggling to get up in pain.

"Uranus, Neptune!" shouted out Super Sailor Sirius in surprise and gratitude, tears pooling in her eyes. But before she could say any more, the monster let out a frustrated roar and rushed forward to the intruders who dared to interrupt its mission. With lightning quick moves, Uranus lept and did a double flip in the air. Then on her way down, she expertly thrust out her leg and kicked the monster dead center in its chest, knocking it away several feet. It smashed into a hard glass wall with a sickening thud, and the glass splintered on the impact.

"Is everyone alright?" said Neptune as she rushed over to the fallen senshi. She outstretched her hand to Eternal Sailor Moon to help her stand. The Moon Senshi nodded and gratefully put her hand into Neptune's own as she shakily stood up.

"Yeah, we're just having a little...plant trouble, you can say." said Jupiter breathlessly, brushing off glass pieces from her skirt. Uranus nodded, then turned and noticed the Starlight warrior for the first time as he shook his head to clear it. Her eyes widened at his new form and, she furrowed her brow in annoyance.

"What are _you_ doing back here?" the Sky Senshi demanded. Sailor Star Healer looked up at the taller woman in surprise and blushed slightly. He turned to look at Sirius as she came up to stand besides him and opened his mouth to say something..but he never got a chance to say a word. Before he could even answer Uranus, a barrage of large thorns flew past them. With a yell, the Sailor Senshi Team seperated from each other, trying to dodge the deadly attack. Sailor Mars screamed as a thorns grazed her exposed lower arm, leaving a long and nasty gash. The creature suddenly jumped right before them, recovered from the earlier attack and more enraged than ever.

"Never mind! We've got to put this overgrown weed out of commission, FAST!" shouted Sailor Sirius as she went into a fighting stance. Each senshi gave a worried look at Mars. "You going to be alright?" asked Mercury, concern in her voice as she looked over at the wound.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just do this!" said the Senshi of Fire in determination. She narrowed her violet eyes and glared at the creature. Already, the wound was closing up just slightly due to the enhanced healing powers in Senshi form.

The monster roared again, and this time, it stretched out its vine arms. They turned snake-like, growing longer and longer as it tried to entrap the warriors. Each senshi jumped out of the way and dodged the long vine arms as the creature snapped it like a whip, until suddenly, the two arms split, and to their horror, now became four. Then, giant thorns grew out, looking more sharp and deadlier than before.

"No more games! VENUS, LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" screamed out Sailor Venus, flipping out the way just as an arm nearly grabbed her. The gigantic heart of pure energy shot forth, turned into tiny hearts, then twirled around the creature and slammed into it. The rose-monster stepped back slightly and shook its head. It laughed mockingly and snapped the arm closest to the Senshi of Love and Beauty. In a flash, the vine arms wrapped around Venus. She screamed loudly as she was lifted into the air, then thrown on the ground a few feet away. The senshi all gasped with surprise when they realized it was hardly scratched by Venus's powerful energy.

"Sailor Moon, go for it!" shouted out Sailor Star Healer after he flipped backwards out of the creature's grasp. The senshi leader nodded her head, trembling slightly. she was scared, so scared! How could she beat this monster? It was impossible! She saw Sailor Jupiter try and use her lightening powers, but instead, the taller Inner Senshi was snatched in the creatures grip. She screamed with pain as the thorns dug deep into her arms and legs. Sailor Moon gasped and watched as Sailor Saturn raised her Silence Glaive above her, then slashed down and severed a vine limb that was just about to wrap around her waist. She turned and sliced the vine that was wrapped around Jupiter.

The monster howled loudly in pain as green liquid oozed out of its severed limbs, spraying everything near it green. Saturn looked up and nodded. "Do not be afraid Princess. We will help you!" The Saturn senshi gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm right besides you Sailor Moon!" said Super Sailor Sirius as she suddenly flipped out of another vine's way and landed right on the side of Sailor Moon. The Eternal Senshi nodded, feeling the strength and determination coming from Sirius, and concentrating, made the Tier appear magically in her hands.

"Your time's up, plant-breath! SILVERMOON, CRYSTAL POWER KISS!

SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH, CAPTIVATION!"

A pale pink and violet glow surrounded the two girls as they shot forth their powers. It headed straight for the monster, intending to destroy it, but before it reached, it suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream, and leapt high into the air. It decided that it didn't want to play with these humans anymore. They were suddenly too many...too powerful, and it was in too much pain. It only now wanted what it came for, and nothing will stand in its way. The combined powers passed by underneath it harmlessly, then disappated. The rose monster landed all the way at the end of the building, near the entrance. As the senshi watched in horror, it smashed through the glass walls, leaving its outline, and rushed off across the lawn.

"Shimatta, where's it going?" yelled out Sailor Uranus in frustration as she and the group all ran up to the hole. Sirius suddenly gasp as her heart beat loudly against her rib cage, and brought her hands to her cheeks in dismay.

"Oh God, it's going after Tilly!" the Star senshi said in despair.

Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn looked at her in puzzlement, but before they could ask anything, Sailor Star Healer growled in anger, slamming his left fist in his right hand. "Not if I can help it! Come on!" he said, anger at the thought of losing the kawaii little girl flashing in his eyes. For some reason, he felt he HAD to protect her, and until he finds out why he felt that way, he _would_, with his very life.

The group rushed out of the building and ran high speed in the direction the monster went. They didn't have to wonder for long how far it got, because suddenly screams filled the late morning air. Panting and out of breath, the sailor Senshi rushed into a horrific scene: people and little children were just scrambling out of the way as the creature suddenly jumped in front of them, leaving the little dark-skinned child alone and afraid.

Tilly could barely move to get away with the rest of the crowd, so shaken was she. She was afraid, very afraid, and stood rooted on the spot, tears falling and trembling with fear. She couldn't make her legs move and run away, no matter how hard she tried. _Mommy, where are you? I need you!_ cried the little girl in her mind. _Please help me, PLEASE!_ The monster laughed evilly, then moved slowly forward, stretching out its vine arms. Tilly screamed loudly and fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around her body.

"NOOO! Tilly, run, GET AWAY!" screamed out Sirius, bursting forth with renewed energy from deep inside and forgetting that she was not supposed to know the child's name. But it was too late.

The monster roared in triumph and wrapped its thorned vines arms around the small child, and lift her high into the air, ready to destroy her. "Get hatchling!" it growled in its throat. With a sad sob, Sailor Sirius stopped, fell to her knees, and buried her face in her hands, thinking all is lost. To her, if she lost Tilly and didn't fulfill her promise, then everything she lived for, everything she believed in, was for nothing if she couldn't protect this small child that literally dropped into her life. How would she live with herself?

Tilly screamed long and loudly in pain as the thorns ripped into her skin through her clothes. Blood slowly leaked out from the wounds, and stained the green color of the creature's arms red as it laughed in amusement and triumph. Suddenly, a six-pointed white star appeared on Tilly's forehead, and a burst of bright white light flashed and shot forth. It grew brighter and brighter, and surrounded both her and the creature as she continued to scream in unbearable pain. In surprise, the rose monster dropped the child and covered its blinded and pain-filled black eyes. Tilly fell on her hands and knees on the ground, and screamed more as the white aura moved from the creature and surrounded her only.

Every one else turned away and shielded their eyes as the light got so bright, it was painful even through closed eye-lids. Then, after what seemed like eternity, Tilly stopped screaming, and the bright light slowly faded. She fell sprawled in an exhausted heap a moment later, her energy spent.

"What...what in the world was that?" whispered Sailor Sirius to herself, blinking her eyes.

"Sailor Sirius, heads up!" shouted Sailor Star Healer, rushing up towards her. The monster had recovered and was heading straight for the dark skinned senshi. He flipped into the air, landed next to Sirius and yelled, "STAR SENSITIVE, INFERNO!"

Just as the Star Light warrior finished saying those words, Sailor Moon turned to the others. "Just one power can't destroy these things! We have to work together!" she said, her eyes wide with excitement. "SILVERMOON CRYSTAL POWER, KISS!"

"Allow us!" said Sailor Neptune in determination as she stepped before Sirius and Star Healer.

"NEPTUNE, SUBMARINE VOILIN TIDE!"

URANUS, SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

In a rush of bright gold and green light, the powers came together and joined Sailor Star Healer's and Sailor Moon's. It slammed into the creature with a loud explosion and knocked him back against a tree, nearly snapping it in two. Sirius fell back on the ground with the force of the explosion with the others. With a loud scream, the monster's body began to splinter and crack. It exploded and disappeared in a bright flash seconds later. When the light from the flash dimmed, nothing was left besides a blackened tree trunk and a large blackened spot where the creature once was.

After a moment, the Sailor Team...followed by a limping and groggy Venus and Jupiter, rushed up to Sailor Sirius as she slowly stood up with the help of Star Healer. "Sirius, are you okay?" panted Sailor Moon as she ran up to the shorter Senshi.

"Tilly!" said Sirius softly as she suddenly turned away and rushed to the small, still form. She knelt down and gently gathered the child in her arms. She winced as the little girl's flowing blood stained her fuku skirt and gloves. A tear slipped out and fell down Sirius's dark cheek. "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!" the Senshi of the Star said sadly, holding the unconscious Tilly closer to her heart.

Sailor Star Healer gently laid a hand on her shoulder and knelt down on one knee. "Please don't say that. It's no one's fault." he said softly. He reached over, took Sirius's chin in his hands, and gently turned the crying girl's face up to look at him. Star Healer looked deeply into her eyes. "I promise, I'll protect her, _and_ you, no matter what." At that statement, Sirius smiled gratefully and nodded, tears in her eyes at the look of love and dedication the Starlight warrior gave her.

At that moment, Tilly moaned softly, and her eyes fluttered opened. "M...Mommy?" she whispered softly. Sailor Sirius looked down quickly at the little girl.

"Oh! Til..I mean...Are you alright, little girl?" she said, stroking Tilly's cheeks. "Don't worry, we're going to take care of you, and everything will be fine!" Sirius smiled reasurringly. Tilly smiled back , sighed softly, and closed her eyes once again.

Suddenly, police sirens blasted in the background. "She needs medical attention now, so we'd better go if she's going to get it!" said Sailor Neptune, nodding her head and laying a hand on Sirius's shoulders.

"Right," the shorter Star senshi nodded. She got up slowly with Tilly in her arms and rushed off with the others just as the police rushed into the scene, looking around in confusion.

--------------- 

"Damn those stupid humans! We nearly had her and the Star Stone! I will make them pay for this NOW! " hissed Va'trini. He prepared to rush out from their hiding and fight, but was held in place when O'mashki reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You will do NO such thing!" said the older officer in anger, his eyes and face flushed with rage. "Remember one of our philosophies: "Never fight a battle you know you're not going to win!" There's too many of them for us to fight right now." Va'trini looked back at his superior, saw the look on his green face, then nodded, standing at attention.

"But sir, we lost another of our warriors! The captain is _not_ going to be very happy about this." Va'trini's face fell in disappointment at not getting to crush the arrogant humans.

"Do not worry. We will come up with another strategy soon to exact our revenge, which will make this seems like child's play, as the humans love to say." replied O'mashki. "Let them enjoy their victory now. Soon, it will all be in vain...very soon." The mouth of the alien curved into their version of a sinister smile, and a red tongue flicked out.

"As you command, Sir!" The younger Vishtri nodded again, and saluted. Anticipation and excitment shone in his large and bulging eyes at the thought of seeing the humans in this time and place conquered and under their control. Soon. Very soon indeed.

------------------------ 

Tokyo Hospital

Tanya stood by nervously as she watched the doctor look over Tilly and apply medication to the cuts she had on her small arms. Hospitals always made the dark skinned girl nervous, but for right now, she didn't care. She had to think about the little girl, not her fear of hospitals... 

Her thoughts were interrupted when the doctor raised his head and began to speak. "She didn't lose too much blood, so she's lucky on that part. It doesn't look like the wounds were that serious either." said the young looking doctor as he wrapped another gauze around a wound on the sleeping Tilly's upper arm. "She should be fine and ready to go home in a day."

"Thank goodness. She's been through so much already." Tanya looked at Tilly laying on the large hospital bed. To her, she didn't look fine; she looked so small and vulnerable, yet had to endure in a few days what most grown-ups never went through their whole lives.

When he finished, the doctor nodded his satisfaction, and with a small smile, left Tanya alone with the child she called her sister. Tanya moved next to the bed and looked down at Tilly for a few moments, a thousand thoughts going through her head. _There's so many questions I wish you could answer now._ she thought as she sighed. Tanya looked up at the sudden soft knocking at the door, and smiled as Yaten quietly walked in.

"How is she?" he asked as he walked over and watched Tilly.

"She'll be fine. At least, that's what they say." Tanya sighed sadly and brushed back a few strands of black hair behind her ear.

"And what about you?" Unable to fight it, Yaten's eyes misted up, thinking of how all of this was affecting the young woman he now knew he loved more than anything else.

The question caught Tanya off guard for a moment, and her eyes widened slightly in surprise. She looked at Yaten in sadness, then rushed forward into his arms and laid her head on his broad shoulder. Without a word, she let a tear fall down her cheek. Words were not needed as Yaten gently held her for a few moments and stroked her silken black hair.

Unconsciously, Tanya breathed in the strong scent of the young man as he held her close, feeling safe and secure in his arms. Oh, how she wished it would be like this all the time! But she knew that there was danger ahead, and if they didn't protect Tilly, the little girl would never make it out alive. But she didn't want to talk right now...she just wanted to be held and feel protected for as long as she could in Yaten's arms. She wanted to feel like everything would be fine, and that his love will give her strength through the toughest times.

Yaten was only too willing to oblige, and silently just held her in his arms as she sobbed. He also felt the same way she did, and without any words he let her know that he would be there for her for anything. And from now on, he would be there for Tanya AND Tilly, and would be willing to defend them to the death.

----------------------- 

To Be Continued. 

----------------------- 

Fanfiction Page 

Previous Chapter 

Next Chapter 


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 7

In a bright flash of white light, lightning streaked across the black Japanese night sky, signifying the arrival of another mid-Spring storm. It was followed a few seconds later by a series of loud and rumbling thunder, as though an angry god was on a rampage in the Heavens above. Rain pelted heavily against the window of the upstairs bedroom of the simple, two story house of the Cambridge residence, but it went unoticed as a small child writhed, twisted and turned in the large bed she was sleeping on. With a kick, the light blanket she was covered in was thrown off the bed, and Tilly moaned as sweat covered her face at the dream she was having:

"_Mama, Papa, look up there!" shouted a little girl with glee. She was standing near a tall tree that had large, round apples hanging from its broad branches. She pointed towards it, laughed a little, then turned to her parents, who were standing off to the side smiling gently. Although most of their faces could barely be seen with the glaring double suns high in the sky, the child could easily feel the love radiating from them with that secret and soft smile they both gave._

She ran up to the tree, the long trail from her white princess dress flowing behind her, then turned to face her parents. "Can I have one, please?" she asked, her eyes wide with hope. The man, dressed in a dark navy blue and silver armour, laughed softly as he stepped forward with a purposeful stride. He gently lifted the little girl up to his shoulders. Tilly laughed with joy as she was seated on her father's shoulders, and reached up to pluck an apple with her small and nimble dark hands. Greens leaves fell about them as the branch was tugged, and with one final pull, the apple gave way.

The woman, who was the most beautiful woman that Tilly had ever seen, gently strode up besides them and laid a small hand on her father's shoulder, and smiled with pride at the little girl. Tilly was about to ask if she wanted an apple too...when suddenly, the ground beneath them shook heavily. The sunlight dimmed, and it was suddenly night.

Then, without knowing how, the scene changed, and Tilly was suddenly running away with the woman, breathing hard and trying to keep up. She closed her eyes for a second, and suddenly, she didn't feel her mother's hands anymore. She was alone...and frightened. She look desperately around her to find her mother and father, but saw and felt no one.

"M..mommy? Daddy?" Tilly whispered, hugging her arms around herself. Suddenly, two immense figures walked out of the darkness towards her. Tilly took a deep breath, waiting to see who it was. Seconds later, the figures came into focus; large, lizard-like faces stared down at her, eyes bulging and gleaming with madness and bloodlust. With a loud and dreadful hiss, they stretched out their arms at her, flicked out their long red-forked tongue, and ran full force towards her...

"NOOOO! HELP ME, PLEAAASE! MOMMY, DADDY!" screamed Tilly in terror as she jolted up from her bed, her hands over her chest. She panted hard as her eyes were squeezed shut.

The bedroom door burst open a second later, and Tanya ran inside, her eyes wide with fear. "Tilly, what's wrong? Are you alright?" she shouted, heading straight for the bed and gathering the small girl in her arms.

"I...I saw them! I saw my mom and dad, and those bad people, they..they want to get me, and..and..and.." Tilly gasped in fright as she buried her head in Tanya's chest. Unable to go on, she sobbed, and her tiny body shook with her crying and the fright she'd been holding in for so long. Oh how she longed for one of her mother's hugs, to see her smile gently at her again! How she missed her father singing her to sleep...

"Shhhh! It's alright, Tilly, I'm here." Tanya soothed, holding her more closely. "I'm here, and I won't let anything bad happen to you, alright?" Tanya put a finger under the child's chin, and lifted her face up to look into her dark green eyes. "I promise you, I won't let those creeps get you, so don't be afraid, okay?"

After a moment, Tilly stopped shaking, and took a deep breath to calm herself. "O..Okay," Tilly smiled softly. She turned to look at the window, and watched another flash of lightning streak across the sky. She shuddered and leaned closer into Tanya's protective arms.

"Don't worry, the storm will be over by morning, and we'll have fun at the beach!" said Tanya cheerfully. "Everyone will be there, even Usagi-chan!" Her face turned slightly serious. "And if there's going to be any trouble, the Sailor Senshi will be there." she finished as she nodded her dark head.

"And Sailor Sirius? Will Sailor Sirius be there too? She's my hero you know!" said Tilly, her eyes wide at the thought of meeting the senshi she admired so much.

"You bet! Sailor Sirius will definitely be there!" laughed Tanya as she tickled Tilly in her tummy. The child giggled, feeling much better, then settled back in the bed amongst the plush, white pillows.

"Thanks Tanya-chan." Tilly said after she yawned, covering her mouth. She closed her eyes, smiled softly, and was asleep within seconds.

"Anytime kid." smiled Tanya as she pulled up the little blanket to cover Tilly's small form. She left the bedroom to resume her talk with Marco. As soon as she stepped out the bedroom door and closed it, she leaned against the wall beside it, then slid down to the floor and sat against the wall, drawing her knees up to her ample chest.

A golden-furred form walked up beside her, and laid a gentle paw on her dark foot. "Is she alright now?" Marco asked quietly.

"Yeah, she just had a bad dream." Tanya answered, her voice sounding tired. Then, against her will, tears filled up in her eyes. "I...I wish Dad was here. I mean, I know he said we need the money and all, but I just wish he was around more." Tanya sniffed, wiping away her tears. "Why did he have to leave now? We need him _here!_" She banged a balled fist against the wall behind her in frustration. 

Before, Tanya didn't mind her father leaving to find work on one of his missionary trips. She was used to it, being alone and fending for herself in his absence, but this was different. She hated to know that Tilly was going through the same thing she did: not having her father around when she needed him the most. She swore to herself if she ever had a family, none of her children would go through that pain...and now it was happening, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Now..it was only her for Tilly, and it hurt her so much the child was going through the same lonliness she was.

"I know it's going to be hard Tanya, but you have to be strong for your sake, and Tilly's. We need to get her to trust us if we're going to find out where she's from, and why she's here." the golden dog said, jerking his head towards the bedroom door. "And we have to find out why those...those aliens are after her!"

"I know." sighed Tanya, resting the back of her head against the wall. "But still..I just wish..." Tanya let the sentence trail off. She wished Yaten was here too, so he could hold her in his arms, and tell her everything was going to be alright, but he was so busy now. She sighed quietly, and for a while, she just listened to the pelting of the Spring rain against the windows. She sighed once more, then got up and went back inside the bedroom to sleep.

-------------------------- 

The Next Morning:

Juuban Soni Recording Studios

Yaten Kou sat down on a large sofa, strumming the strings on his guitar and humming the bars to himself. Sweat poured down his forehead as he concentrated and tried to pratice the song he wrote the other day...but instead, his heart wasn't in it, and he stopped. He could only think of that little girl that was staying with Tanya, not to mention Tanya herself. What was the mystery surrounded the child? Where did she come from, and why was she here? He didn't know, but even he couldn't deny how cute she was, and mischievious. He just hoped that Tanya was okay with protecting her, and that they would find out about Tilly soon. He then smiled at the simularities between both girls by looks and personality

A sense of protection like no other overcame him. He knew..in some strange sense he couldn't describe, that he _had_ to keep them from harm. He vowed to himself that he would not let them get hurt in any way, specially Tilly, and until he found out why he felt that way, he would protect her, not matter what.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the thick door. The door opened hardly a second later, and a young recording assistant walked inside nervously. "M..M...Mr. Kou-san, we're ready for you now, if you don't mind." the young girl said.

Yaten nodded, taking up the guitar and following the woman. "Just to let you know, I think I'll take off a little early after this." the young singer said with a smile. "It's too nice a day to be stuck inside a stuffy old office!" He chuckled slightly at the shocked look the young woman gave him.

------------------- 

Hikawa Shrine

Tanya and Tilly walked up the stairs to the front door of the shrine, and the older girl knocked gently. A second later, the side-door was opened by a smiling Rei Hino. The black-haired beauty was already dressed for a day at the beach. "Great! You made it just in time!" she exclaimed happily. She took both Tilly and Tanya's hands, and dragged them inside, causing them to nearly drop their duffle bags.

Inside, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi were just settling down after placing their things against the wall near the front door for when Haruka arrived. "Ohaiyo minna-san!" called out Tanya, putting her and Tilly's things down with everyone else's. Tanya and Tilly were then immediately surrounded by the group, each talking at once about what a great day it was, despite the storm last night, and what a wonderful time they would have at the beach one last time before they started school next week. The weather was unusually warm this time of the year, and everyone was excited about taking advantage of such a wonderful day. Tanya had to widened her eyes at Minako's new look; gone was the giant red bow, as well as the over-sized bang. Her hair was as long as ever, but instead of the bang, there was a neat part in the middle of her head, and her golden hair fell in a very straight path down on either side of her beaming face to her waist.

Then, she looked to Usagi and smiled in admiration. The blonde former Moon Princess had also fixed up her hair; even though she kept her trademark "odangos", it was more neatly done, and her bangs now had slight curls, giving her a more mature and sophisticated look. Her hair was still so long, that the ends of the pony-tails reached way past her waist. They also had a hint of curls.

"Kokkoi!" said Tanya, grinning and giving the thumbs up sign for their new looks. The girls laughed, then continued on their girl chat. Suddenly, the paper side door opened, and Yuuichiro casually walked in with a big grin. The young brown-haired singer, who was just beginning to get popular with his music, was carrying a tray of cookies and drink.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought I might give you all a little snack before you left." the young man smiled in welcome. "Come on to the kitchen, and you can have lots more."

"YAAAAAY!" shouted out Tilly, running to Yuuichiro and taking a cookie. The brown-haired man chuckled gently at the small girl as she smiled her thanks.

"Thanks, we'll be there in a little while. We have to...umm...talk." said Rei. She smiled at the young man and winked. Yuuichiro blushed at that, then turned and walked back to the kitchen to join Rei's grandfather, Tilly following behind enthusiastically.

When they were alone, Makoto turned to Tanya. "So, anything new come up about Tilly?" the tall girl asked as she and the rest group sat comfortably Indian-style on the floor in a circle.

"No, Marco still can't figure out who she is, even though he tried hard to find info on her in the Command Center or in his memory from the past." Tanya sighed.

"Luna and Artemis are clueless too." said Usagi, resting her head on her hand. Then, her eyes widened with a thought came into her mind. "You...you guys don't think that Tilly could be from the...well...I mean, you know...like...Chibi-Usa?"

All the girls looked at each other in surprise, finally grasping the concept. "Hmm, there might be something to that theory." said Ami, placing a finger to her chin. Then, at the same time as the thought came to them, the girls looked at Tanya curiously, suddenly just beginning to see the simularities between Tanya and Tilly. Tanya blinked a few times in confusion, then gulped, knowing all too well about the story of Chibi-Usa, Usagi's daugther from the future.

"But..but if she is...then who is her mothe..." But Tanya never got to finish the question, as she was cut off when a loud car horn blasted in the warm mid-Spring air. All the girls quickly got up, the conversation forgotten for the moment, and rushed to the front door. A large maroon and silver colored van pulled up at the side at the bottom of the lone stairs. When it parked, the side door slid opened, and the cheery face of Hotaru popped out.

"Hi guys! Ready for some fun?" Hotaru shouted up at them. Haruka grinned broadly and waved from behind the wheel. Michiru looked up at the crowd of friends and smiled gently, the wind blowing her green hair about.

Just then, Tilly ran out from behind the girls, her mouth still full of cookies. She swallowed, then grinned as she waved a hand high in the air. "HIIIIYEEE! Ruka-san! Michi-san! Hoto-chaaaaaan!" Tilly shouted out happily as the other girls sweatdropped in embarrassment.

Haruka chuckled softly under her breath. "Kawaii no." she whispered to herself. Michiru turned to her and smiled knowingly, laying a hand on the her dear friend's shoulder in agreement.

Soon, the van was filled with shouting, laughing voices, bags, food, and beach blankets. About 10 minutes later, they were on their way. Hotaru had fun playing guessing games and cards in the back with Tilly as Haruka and Michiru told the other girls about their wonderful time in Europe. "Did you see the Arc de Triumph?" asked Minako as she listened in rapt attention.

"Sure did!" said Michiru, winking at the girls as they sighed with the thought of being in Europe.

"Michiru-san, you are so cool," breathed out Tanya, her eyes shining with admiration for the aqua-haired woman. Michiru giggled softly, glad for the slight attention. The other girls chuckled at Tanya's display of admiration, and the shorter girl blushed as she looked down. She greatly admired the genius muscian, and Tanya often dreamed to be like her someday.

When they finally reached the beach, the girls grabbed their things, scrambled out the van and rushed into the changing tents. The beach was only just begining to get packed, as was expected. Minutes later, they all came out of the changing tents at the same time, modeling their new two-piece swimsuits. Each of them was wearing their favorite colors, and the suits showed off their perfect figures beautifully.

Tanya, her dark blue bikini setting of her dark color flawlessly, smiled in approval at her friend's choices. Let's go!" she shouted joyously. The girls cheered as they ran to the water in a line together, and dove right in.

For almost half and hour, they all splashed and played with one another in the refreshing ocean water, then played underwater tag with Tilly, who was enjoying every minute of it in her yellow and white one-piece bathing suit, and laughed in complete joy.

Suddenly, Usagi's eyes widened as she spotted a figure floating towards Tanya as she was about to pick Tilly up. "Tanya-chan, look out!" the blonde shouted, but it was too late; two arms reached up from the water, grabbed Tanya around the waist, and pulled her down into the water as she screamed in surprise. Then, a few seconds later, Yaten, with Tanya craddled in his hands, broke through the surface, a big smile on his face and water dripping from his loose hair.

Tanya squirted water from her mouth, blinked a few times, and looked up to see who held her. Her eyes widened when she saw Yaten laughing down at her. "Yaten-kun!" Tanya said, feeling her heart surge with happiness. She smiled, and was about to hug him when she turned her head and saw the smirking and smiling faces of everyone looking at her. "OH! P..put me down!" Tanya shouted in embarrassment, squirming in his arms. 

But Yaten didn't want to put her down yet. She felt so... so good here in his arms, as if her small, firm body fit perfectly where it was. He looked into Tanya's eyes for a moment, then saw her blush harshly. "Alright, alright!" he chuckled as he reluctantly set her down. The group shook their heads in amusement and continued their game. 

But they never noticed that Tanya too wanted to stay in his arms, to feel his strong arms wrap lovingly around her body...but when she looked at the sly looks and gossipy face of the others, she blushed even more. When she had looked into Yaten's eyes, what she saw completely shocked her...it was pure, raging desire, something she had never thought would be directed at her.

As far as she remembered, the boys back in her country and in America never really paid much attention to her, thanks to her young looks and short height, and because of it, Tanya had just about given up on _anyone_ being interested in her, much less a singing idol like Yaten Kou! 

For just a moment, she felt delicious shivers run down her back at the thoughts running through her mind; thoughts at just being in Yaten's arms forever, the look in his eyes when he held her in his arms just a few moments ago. She shook her head to clear it from thinking about it anymore. No, now was not to time to think about it. They were all here to relax...and figure things out with Tilly. But before she could help herself, she felt slightly surprised and even a bit scared at how those feelings made her feel, since she had never really had them before, and never thought SHE would make anyone else feel them. With a sigh, she hurried back to others to continue the water play.

Soon, after many hours of playing and sunbathing, then eating the delicious food Mako-chan and Michiru made, the sun began to set, and the group of friends decided it was time to go. They gathered their things and once more piled into Haruka's van. Haruka dropped of Usagi, then Minako, Ami, and finally Makoto home. When they stopped in front of Tanya's house, Yaten helped take her stuff in.

When Haruka drove off...after giving Yaten a warning glance, he turned to the two girls."Ummm, do you mind if me, you and Tilly take a walk?" he asked shyly. At that question, Tilly cheered and wrapped her arms around Yaten's waist in a clear "yes", liking the thought of walking with this handsome man. She liked him somehow, and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

"Sure, since Tilly doesn't mind," smiled Tanya, "but no more tricks!" Yaten chuckled, then each taking a hand from Tilly, they walked around the block in a calm silence.

The setting sun behind them cast their long shadows on the sidewalk as they walked in silence for a few moments, making them look like the perfect family spending the evening together after a long and busy day. _I feel so...safe now!_ Tilly thought blissfully to herself. She looked up at the young man and smiled joyfully. _Just like when I used to walk with Mommy and Daddy! Errr...I THINK like how it was with Mommy and Daddy. I can't really remember that much..._ Tilly swallowed sadly at that thought, suddenly missing the parents be barely remembered.

Yaten meanwhile, was struggling on how to talk to them about how he felt, about how much a part of his life the two girls were. He turned to Tanya, and smiled nervously. Suddenly, Yaten's eyes widened in alarm as he felt danger around him, and stepped protectively in front of Tilly and Tanya.

In a rush of hot wind, a bright flash appeared. When it dimmed, two gigantic figures stood tall and menacing. Their lizard faces glared at them in anger and hatred. The older looking one stepped forward, hissing low in his throat. "We've played enough games with you. Give us the child, NOW!"

Tanya gasped in shock as Tilly screamed and ran behind her to hide, her eyes wide with fear and trembling.

-------------------------------- 

To Be Continued. 

-------------------------------- 

Previous Chapter 

Next Chapter 

Fanficpage 


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 8

Tanya's eyes widened in suprise and fear at the two enormous aliens towering over them. Behind her, she can feel Tilly trembling, and she quickly pulled the little girl closer to her body and wrapped her arms around her in protection. _Oh God, not now, PLEASE!_ Tanya thought desperately in her mind.

"What the hell do you want here?" yelled out Yaten, narrowing his green eyes in anger as he stood before the girls protectively. One of the lizard-like figures touched a device to his almost non-existant ears, as if to adjust it so he could understand what was being said. After a moment, the older looking soldier stepped forward, hissing very dangerously.

"We will not repeat ourselves!" he said, his voice rough and deep in his throat. "Stand aside, or you will be destroyed." His eyes glowed an evil red, anger raging behind it. If it was one thing he _hated_ about these humans, it was their stubborness, and he was tired of it.

"No! You won't have her!" shouted out Tanya, glaring the aliens with defiance in her eyes. She looked down at Tilly, then back at the figures before them. "I don't know what the deal is here, but if you want to her, you're going to have to get through US first!" Tanya's small hands balled into fists and shook with anger.

"As you wish," replied the larger alien as he casually shrugged. O'mashki reached into his red uniform jacket and produced a small, black crystaline figure. He tossed it into the air, and just before it crashed to the ground, he pressed a button on the large watch-like device on his green wrist. The small figurine flashed brilliantly once, getting bigger, then flashed a few more times, growing larger and larger with each flash. When it finally landed on the hard ground, it was an intimidating 8 feet tall. It stood still for a second as Tanya and the others looked at it in wonder. Suddenly, fissures and cracks began running along the sides and through out the entire length of its body. Another bright flash occured, followed by a deafening roar and the sound of glass breaking. When Tanya, Tilly and Yaten finally looked back up, they were face to face with a gigantic, ugly sea-monster.

It had dark sea-weed green skin, large, black bulbous eyes, fins coming out of its head, back, chest, legs and shoulders, and claws coming out of its webbed hands and feet. It roared its large mouth again, barings its large razer sharp teeth, and fixed the group with a deadly stare. Its eyes were full of madness, and the monster was oh so ready to rip apart its prey.

"Fitting, isn't it?" smirked O'mashki, stepping back slightly to stand with the other alien. "A full day of wasting your time at the place where you humans originate from...the ocean, and now you're going to be destroyed by one of its very creatures!" He chuckled deep in his throat for a moment, then his green face turned serious and he turned to the monster. "Destroy those two, but leave the brat to us!" The creature roared again and advanced foreward. The two aliens touched a button on their devices at the same them, then disappeared out of sight.

"Tanya, get Tilly out of here, NOW!" Yaten shouted, going into a fighting stance. Tanya nodded, then reached down and picked Tilly up in her arms. Tilly, unable to say anything because of fright, wrapped her small arms around older girl's neck and buried her face in her chest.

"But what will happen to _you?_" Tanya asked desperately, looking into Yaten's eyes. The silvery-haired young man looked back at her in determination, yet with a softness and caring that she had never seen in anyone else before.

"Go on, it'll be alright!" He reached out and gently touched Tilly's black hair. "I WON'T let them get her!" He then reached over and touched Tanya's cheek tenderly, letting that one touch tell Tanya all he wanted to say that was in his eyes.

At that, Tanya nodded, kissed him quickly on his soft lips, and rushed off down the street, desperate to get away from those hideous monsters. When the creature saw them running, it turned as if to go after them, but was stopped when Yaten suddenly jumped high into the air, flipped over its head, and dropped kicked it in the back. The sea-monster roared in pain as it fell down in the ground with a large thud.

"Why don't you be smart and pick on someone who can fight back!" yelled out the young man in challenge. He smirked, taunting the creature, then ran off down the block the other way. His long legs pumping on the pavement, Yaten looked behind him to see if the creature was following him, and sure enough, it was, screaming in rage all the way as the few people that were still outside shrieked and ran away. Finally he came to an empty alley way, and rushed inside. When he was sure that no one was around, he lifted his head and yelled,

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Soon, nearly the whole alley was awashed in bright white light as Yaten transformed into Sailor Star Healer, bright tiny stars swirling all around him and forming his uniform. When it was done, the Starlight Warrior ran out, and stopped right in front of the creature as it finally reached where he was at.

The monster roared loudly, and a sickly green aura surrounded its body as its eyes closed. It snapped opened its eyes, and shot both arms foreward, shooting an intense beam of green energy to destroy the intruder that dared interrupted its mission.

Star Healer jumped high into the air and flipped over the monsters head just as the deadly beam was about to hit him. While still in the air, Star Healer kicked out a leg, and spin-kicked the monster in the back of its head. Behind him, a huge chunk of a building wall collasped as a huge hole was blasted into it, leaving only charred remains and smoke and people screaming inside. Star Healer landed behind the sea-creature, and ran out into the street as the creature chased him. When he felt he was a safe distance away, he stopped, turned back to the monster standing before him as it rushed forward, and took a deep breath, closing his eyes in concentration. The Starlight warrior's eyes snapped back open, and he fixed his opponent a look of pure distaste.

"I never liked sea food that much anyway! STAR SENSITIVE,INFERNO!" Star Healer yelled, shooting forth his power, fueled with an intenseness from somewhere deep inside him. It struck the monster full force right in its chest. With a shocked look on his face, Star Healer saw that he only stunned it for a moment. It staggered back slightly on webbed, clawed feet, then looked up and roared horribly, not liking the feeling at all.

It placed its webbed hands in front of its chest, and a bright flashed occured. A ball of energy began to take shape, and with horror, Star Healer realized that it was his own power. Somehow, the creature absorbed it, and now was about to throw it right back at the Star Light. _Kuso! This is going to be much harder than I thought!_ Star Healer thought as he took a fighting stance.

Meanwhile, up above and invisible, Va'trini and O'mashki were watching the fight below, liking the outcome. Suddenly, Va'trini's large bulging eyes narrowed as he got a closer looked at the Starlight Warrior's eyes. "It..it can't be!" the Vishtri whispered to himself, hardly believing it. "Those..those eyes, they're so...much like.._his!_ The king of..." He paused and shook his head. "It can't be him, not this weak pathetic fool!"

Hearing his words, O'mashki also narrowed his eyes, also looking closer. He hissed loudly and shook his head. "Don't be a fool! It can't be him. As soon as our warrior disposes of him, the child will be ours!" Both aliens laughed, and continued to watch.

The monster raised its hands over its head, and with a grunt, shot foreward both arms and let loose the massive power. Sailor Star Healer barely had time to jump out of the way on top of a car. But just as he landed and tried to catch a breath, another shot fired out, this time slamming right into his chest. With a scream, Star Healer was blasted off the car and flung about 6 feet away. He crashed heavily into a phone booth, smashing all the windows and the door as he down inside of it. Blood raced down the side of the Star warrior's face and out his mouth as he desperately tried to stand, but found it was nearly impossible. The last thought that entered Star Healer's mind before he passed out, was how he wished he could have protected Tanya and Tilly. Then, with a grunt, Sailor Star Healer was still after his body fell in a crumpled heap, his chest barely moving.

The sea-monster moved foreward, and when it saw that the intruder was no longer moving, it roared in triumph. Then, it turned on its heel at the aliens' instruction, and headed off in the direction where its target ran off to.

---------------------- 

Tanya ran fast, faster than she had ever run in her life. In her arms, Tilly held on for dear life, her little arms wrapped around Tanya's neck and her legs around her waist. When she finally reached deep into the wooded area of Ichinohashi park, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, a cold chill running up her spine."Yaten-chan!" she whispered, feeling dread enter her heart. Something had happend to the young man she loved, and it wasn't good...she could feel it. She shook her head to clear it, and ran to a nearby tree. Breathing hard with sweat running down her face, she set Tilly down next to the tree, and fell to her knees, trying to catch a few breaths as her heart beat rapidly.

Suddenly, she heard sobbing, and she looked up to see Tilly sitting holding her head in her small hands, crying softly. "Oh Tilly!" The older girl gathered the child into her arms. For a few moments, Tilly just sobbed in Tanya's strong arms as she tried to soothe her. Then, the girl looked up into Tanya's eyes.

"S..Something happened to Yaten-san because of me, didn't it"? Tilly asked, sniffing sadly. Tanya's eyes widened in surprise. How did she know what she was feeling, and what happened to Yaten? Tanya shook her head, and tried to give the little girl a reasurring smile.

"I...I don't know Tilly, but I _do_ know it's NOT your fault! Everything will be alright." Tanya said, wiping away the little girl's tears. But before the child could even answer, a roar filled the early evening air, and barely a second later, the large sea-creature they tried to run from jumped in front of them, landing in a squat.

Tanya quickly stood up, pulling Tilly close to her as she screamed. Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared, and the figures of the two gigantic aliens floated above them. "There's nowhere for you to run now. Give the child to us, and you might not have to share her fate." said O'mashki as he looked at the two girls below him in contempt.

"Never," whispered Tanya dangerously. "I'll die before I let you have her!" She narrowed her eyes, and stood before Tilly protectively. The two aliens looked at each other, then chuckled deep in their throats.

"Is that so? Well, be careful what you wish for, human; you just never know if it'll come true." Va'trini said, his red eyes flashing. He cocked his head to the side. "Isn't that how the saying of your..."species"...goes? Those that have a death wish?" He chuckled once more, then turned to look down at the creature. "Kill her." he said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Stop!" shouted out Tanya. She looked at Tilly, her eyes filling with tears as she realized she had no other choice. "Forgive me Tilly, I'm sorry," she said softly. Tanya stepped back slightly, and passed a dark hand over her chest, where her necklace was hidden under her shirt. With a loud voice, she shouted the phrase that became so familiar and welcoming to her.

"SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!" White and voilet light flooded the surrounding area, and when the light faded somewhat, Tilly watched in stunned amazement, her eyes as wide as possible, as Tanya's sailor fuku surround the outline of her slender and graceful small body, followed by another burst of light, and finally ending with her her posing, her hands balled into a fist.

"T..Tanya-chan?" the little girl whispered, staring in complete awe as the girl she had come to trust and look up to turned into the super heroine, Super Sailor Sirius.

"Well, isn't this an interesting developement!" said O'mashki, raising his rigid eyebrow. "But it will do you no good now." He pointed a green finger at the Star senshi. "Get her!" 

The sea-monster roared, and shot forth a blast of deadly green energy at the two girls before it. Quick as lightning, Super Sailor Sirius grabbed Tilly in her arms and jumped out of the way as the blast hit the spot they were just in.

Sirius stopped in front of another tree, put Tilly down, and turned to the gigantic creature. She stepped foreward, and thrusting her hand in the air, she yelled,

SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH, CAPTIVATION!"

The monster, expecting this, jumped high into the air as the power rushed at it. Sailor Sirius gasped in horror as she watched the power go under it harmlessly, and smash into a tree, blasted it apart and sending pieces of it everywhere. Immediately after it landed, it gather energy into its hands and got ready to fire again. Desperately, Sirius gathered Tilly into her arms again and ran off to try and find safety. She tried to run fast, but it wasn't fast enough. The creature blasted out its power and struck Sirius right in the center of her back as she carried Tilly. Screaming in pain, Sailor Sirius was slammed into another tree with the force of the blast. The impact was so hard, the dark-skinned senshi's body nearly snapped the thick tree into two, and she fell to the ground in a broken heap as Tilly was flung from her arms

"SAILOR SIRIUS!" screamed out Tilly as she stood up and rushed over to the downed senshi. She fell to her knees and desperately shook Sirius's body with both hands, but it was no use...Sailor Sirius lay still. Tilly watched with horrfied eyes as blood ran down from a gash to the side of Sirius's head. "Sailor Sirius, please, wake up! Please don't leave me now, PLEASE! Don't let those bad people take me away! I need you! SAILOR SIRIUUUUUUUSSSS" cried the little girl, tears running down her face, her heart beating fast. When she saw that Sirius's eyes remained closed, she hung her head in despair and sobbed heavily.

The creature hissed loudly, and advanced towards the small child. Tilly screamed and closed her eyes, awaiting her imminent death. Suddenly, a red flash raced through the air, and a red rose pierced the creature's hand. The sea-monster screamed, then looked up in suprise and watched as a tall, well-built man flipped through the air out of the trees, and landed in front Tilly and Sirius. The young man was dressed in a black tuxedo and white shirt, with a top hat on his head and a white eye-mask over his eyes. In his hand, he carried a large black cane with a silver top. A large black cape with red underlining flapped in the wind.

As soon as the man landed, he looked at the little girl, then turned to the creature and two aliens. "A child is the key to our future here on Earth. I will not allow one to suffer in the hands of the likes of you!" With that said, he twirled his cane around, and stood in a fighting stance. Tilly opened her eyes and watch the man who came to her rescue in fascination. So this was the man that Usagi-chan always talked about? He seemed so cool! And yet...so familiar.

The monster, not liking the attitude of this new intruder, or the pain in its hands, lunged forward when the aliens pointed out the man to it. It swipped its clawed hand over at the man, nearly slashing through his chest. The tall man jumped back out of the way just in time, and lashed out with his cane, knocking it back as he hit it hard in the chest.

Suddenly, Tilly realized that everyone was fighting and getting hurt because of her. Sailor Sirius was hurt bad, and she knew in her hurt that Yaten was too. It WAS her fault, all her fault. In her heart and soul, she wished she could fight too, and protect those she loved, especially Tanya. Her eyes misted with tears and she sobbed once more. A tear fell from her eye and mysteriously crystalized on her dark cheek. It fell on the black oval brooch fastened to bow on Sailor Sirius's chest. As soon as it hit the brooch, a bright voilet light suddenly burst from it, surrounding Sailor Sirius and Tilly and blinding everyone around them, causing the fight to stop for the moment.

The white aura dimmed just a few moments later, and a small crystal, shaped like a rose, suddenly appeared and glowed over Tilly's small chest as she watched in surprise. She held out her hands to it, and just as quickly, her body was risen into the air, and her clothes disappeared from her body. In its place, a small senshi uniform began to appear. Small sized boots adorned her feet, and gloves over her hands and arms, followed by a skirt. The object stopped glowing just then, and with a flash, absorbed back into Tilly's chest. Her body levitated back down to the ground, and when the light stopped altogether, Tilly opened her eyes, and looked down on herself in amazement.

Tilly was now a senshi, complete with tiara and a feeling of power surging through her young veins.

------------------------ 

To Be Continued. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 9

With a soft moan, Super Sailor Sirius tried to open her eyes, but it was too painful. Her head felt like it was going to explode, and she felt sick to her stomach. Then, she remembered what happened just moments ago; Tilly! Those aliens, and the monster! What happend to her? Suddenly, a light shined so bright, it burned into her eyelids, making her see shades of orange and red. With a gasp, her eyes flew open. She struggled to sit up, despite the pain it caused her. She turned toward the light, shielding her eyes as she did so. When the light dimmed after a moment, Sirius's eyes grew wide as dinner plates; there was Tilly, standing not too far from her in a sailor fuku not that much different from the one she herself had worn in her first level of power as a Sailor Senshi.

Black boots with dark, navy blue tips adorned her small legs and feet. Black gloves were over her hands and arms, and at the elbows where yellow puffs that where semi-transparent. A large yellow bow, with a black opal in the middle, adorned the white body suit. A black pleated skirt surrounded her waist. On the back of her skirt was another large yellow bow, its two long tails blowing gently in the evening wind. Sirius shook her head to try and clear it, then looked up again. A golden tiara adorned her head, shining brightly in the almost set sun. "Tilly?" she whispered softly, then winced painfully at the throbbing in her head. She wondered if what she is seeing was a dream.

The little girl turned to Sirius at the sound of her name, and quickly ran over. "Sailor Sirius! Are you alright?" Tilly asked, taking the older senshi's arm and helping her to stand. She smiled proudly and looked down at herself. "Look! I'm a Sailor Senshi, a REAL Senshi, just like you are!" Tilly cried happily.

Sirius groaned and closed her eyes for a second, hoping beyond all hope that it wasn't true. If Tilly knew how hard a Sailor Senshi's life was, she wouldn't be so happy or excited. There was so much she would have to sacrifice, to give up instead of having a normal life. She opened her eyes again and placed a hand on the child's shoulders. She was about to say something, but was cut off by a male voice.

"LOOK OUT!" Sirius looked up, and saw just in time that the mad monster she tried to protect Tilly from was about to fire another of its deadly energy blasts. She grabbed the girl in her arms, and gritting her teeth against the pain, jumped high into the air and out of the way just in time. The tree that Sirius was knocked into exploded into bits and pieces of woods. When the smoke blew away, was nothing left but a blackened place where the tree once was.

Landing on one knee a few feet away near some large bushes, Sirius looked up to see who had given them the warning. Running up to her, she saw a man dressed in a black and white tuxedo, and with a smile, she recognized who it was. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" the Star Senshi said with relief.

"Always at your service!" The man gave a lop-sided smile, and tipped his large top hat to her.

Sailor Sirius nodded, looked at Tilly still in her arms, then back at Tuxedo Kamen. "Thank you for saving her. If it wasn't for you..." she began, tears misting in her eyes.

"No time for that now. We have to take this monster down!" Tuxedo Kamen said, his eyes flashing with excitement at the fight coming up.

The sea-monster screamed again, then began to power up for another attack. Super Sailor Sirius nodded at Tuxedo Kamen, then set Tilly down to stand next to her. "Stay over here where it's safe!" she told Tilly as the taller man stepped forward next to her. Sirius turned back towards the angry monster and narrowed her eyes.

"But...but I wanna help!" Tilly yelled, but Sirius and the man in the tuxedo didn't hear her. She watched as the demon rushed at both heroes, and saw them jump into the air out of the way. The man, still in the air, reached up to the front of his tuxedo jacket and flung it open in a quick move. What looked to be thousands of roses flew out from inside of his jacket, and began striking the monster all over its body, causing it to scream with pain and frustration as it fell back to the ground.

Sailor Sirius closed her eyes in concentration for a moment, then snapped it open, intending to call upon her powers to finish this once and for all. She raised her hand in the air, and was about to yell her attack phrase, when the monster did a suprise move. Roses still sticking into it, it raised both hands into the air. Suddenly, a green aura surrounded its body. Sirius gulped hard. This was not good. It only did that when it wanted to use its strongest attack. Then, in a move almost too quick to believe, the monster shot forth its power. Since it was blown back by the force of Tuxedo Kamen's roses, it struck the ground right in front of them. The impact was still so powerful though, it blew back Sirius and Tuxedo Kamen, knocking them down heavily to ground.

Sailor Sirius grunted, more from anger than pain, and quickly stood up. She clenched her fist and was about to rush forward again to the monster, when she saw the small form of Tilly running ahead of her. "NO! What are you doing? STAY BACK!" screamed out the dark-skinned Senshi.

But Tilly, her face set in determination, ran up bravely to the monster. The little girl placed both hands on her hips, and looked up at her adversary. "I am the Second Star that shines brightest! Although not seen, never assume I am not as brilliant!" The demon sea-monster looked down at the small thing in puzzlement, as though it wasn't sure if it should take this thing seriously. Tilly balled her small hands into fist and narrowed her eyes. Memories that filled her mind when she transformed still swirled in her head...memories of the stories her mommy used to tell her when she couldn't sleep, stories of the warrior she admired so much. "On behalf of the future Double Stars that outshines all Evil, I am Sailor...umm...ummm..." She struggled to find a name for herself for a moment, then her eyes lit up. "Sirius! YEAH!..Chibi-Sirius, and you WILL be vanquished!"

O'mashki and Va'trini, watching the whole scene unfold beneath them, sucked in a breath and looked at each other. Then it was true! The piece of the Star Stone the child had _did_ have untold powers, more than they ever thought! Imagine if somehow, they can bring it back together again. Va'trini prepared to go down and capture the child, but the older Vishtri held him back, eager to see how this would end.

Before Sailor Sirius or Tuxedo Kamen could even react to what just happend, Sailor Chibi-Sirius put her hands together, as though she was praying. Suddenly, a phrase formed her her mind, filling her with hope and courage she didn't think she had. Her deep green eyes snapped open, and she threw both hands in the air. A bright white light flashed and began forming around her small body. The white power moved and began gathering between her hands. It grew to about the size of a baseball, shining bright. Chibi-Sirius brought her hands to chest level and stared at the evil monster. She drew one hand back, as though getting ready to throw a ball, and shouted, "SIRIUS, BLUE TWINKLE STAR LIGHT, FLASH! She wined up for the pitch, and threw the light energy at the creature.

The white light energy raced toward it in a long and strong laser beam, and before it could do anything, the power slammed into its large black eyes. The demon screamed horribly, and blind and helpless, it reached up to its eyes and tried to scratch them out to get rid of the unbearable pain it felt.

"Now's your chance!" yelled out Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Sirius nodded, and making sure that Chibi-Sirius wasn't in the way, got ready for her attack. She had doubts that she could take care of this thing on her own, but nontheless, got ready to power up. She was interrupted when a loud young voice filled the air.

"Sailor Sirius!" called out Eternal Sailor Moon. Sailors Mars, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury were also running up behind her. They leapt into the air, flipped, and landed one after another next to Sirius and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Just in time Sailor Moon!" said the Star Senshi as she smiled in relief. The Senshi Leader nodded, and concentrating, called forth her Eternal Tier.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER, KISS!"

"SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH CAPTIVATION!

The powerful energies leapt out of both girls, and with a powerful blast to the chest, they knocked the creature back a few feet. As before with the other monster, it began to crack and fissure, and with a last roar, it exploded loudly.

A moment later, the grouped looked up and around, making sure each other was alright. "Are you alright Sirius?" asked Sailor Moon, turning to the shorter senshi. "Marco contacted us from your house, and told us that you weren't back home yet from your walk. He got worried."

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks guys!" Sirius said. Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered... "Oh my gosh, Star Healer! I've got to find out what happend to him!" She turned to rush off, but was stopped by a reassuring voice.

"It's alright, we already found him. He got banged up pretty bad, but he'll be alright." said Sailor Mercury, placing a hand on Sirius's arm in reassurance.

"Which is more than I can say for you!" yelled out a gravely voice. The group looked up and gasped at the two aliens floating down to them, their eyes flashing an angry red and their tongues flicking out. "The child will be ours, whether by cooperation or force!" The older looking one hissed. He turned his burning eyes on Sailor Sirius. "For now, enjoy your victory! But make no mistake; this is _far_ from over!" After reaching up to push a button on their wrist devices, both aliens vanished.

A tension-filled few second passed before Chibi-Sirius spoke."You're not going to let them get me, are you?" she asked as she moved in between the other Sailor Senshi and stood before Sailor Sirius. The senshi looked down on the little girl, noticed her clothes, and then turned puzzled eyes on the dark skinned Sirius, their faces twitching in confusion and shock.

"Ummm, I think I have a bit of explaining to do." said Sailor Sirius, a huge sweadrop forming over her head.

------------------------------- 

The Next Morning:

"So, what did Tilly say last night?" Minako ask as she, Tanya, and the other girls sat down on the floor pillows in the Hikawa Jinja. Artermis, his white fur gleaming, sat contently on her lap. Rei had called an emergency meeting that morning in order for them to figure out more about Tilly, and why all of a sudden, she was a Sailor Senshi. So much of an emergency, that Rei also called Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru, hoping to get more insights with everyone here. Tanya had come in a few minutes after everyone, a tired look on her face.

"From the way she talks, saying that she can't tell me anything yet, I think she may have gotten some of her memories back. But she won't _SAY_ anything beyond that. She just won't...talk to me!" Tanya replied, sighing in dejection. She had tried to get Tilly to open up before she went to school that morning, as she had last night, but it was to no avail. The little girl was still shaken up, and didn't want to deal with trying to bring up her disturbing memories. "I don't think she trust us that much yet."

"I can imagine. Being suddenly seperated from your family like that must be really hard, especially on someone so young like her. I would have a hard time trusting anyone too." said Makoto, brushing a strand of long brown hair behind her ear. Her eyes showed sympathy and undertanding.

"Well, all we can do is wait and see what develops." said Ami hopefully.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Oh man, I can't believe it! We have another Chibi-Moon on our hands!" the blond sighed. The girls giggled softly as Luna, sitting on her shoulders, gave Usagi a look of annoyance. They stopped as Haruka suddenly cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her.

"Well, until then, there's one thing I want _you_ to do." The tall blonde-haired woman said in her typical deep voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. She turned her head to Tanya and fixed cold grey eyes on her. "Stay away from Yaten."

A tensioned-filled silence fell across the room as Tanya blinked her eyes a few times in confusion at Haruka.

"What... do you mean, Haruka onee-san?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. The silence continued as Haruka pushed away from the wall she was leaning on, and slowly walked over to where Tanya sat. The shorter girl nervously stood up and faced the older woman that towered over her.

Haruka crossed her arms again and looked down at Tanya. "I mean, you can't see Yaten again. He probably brought these enemies on us, and if we're not careful, he'll get us all killed!" At those words, everyone sucked in a shocked breath. Tanya stared at Haruka, disbelief showing on her face.

"You..you..can't mean that." Tanya whispered. Her body started to tremble slightly with anger as she balled her fist. How can Haruka say this to her? Why is she doing this? Why does she _still_ hate Yaten?

"I do mean it, and I don't ever want to see or hear about you being around him anymore, and that is final!" Haruka retorted. Michiru was about to say something, but with one glaring look from her long-time fighting partner, she backed down.

At first, Tanya was unable to speak, so shocked was she. Never in her life did she imagine Haruka would say such words to her...Haruka, the woman she had come to see as her big sister and protecter. She thought Haruka was so happy for her that she found love with Yaten; but apparently, she was wrong. Well, it didn't matter. She loved Yaten, and no one was going to tell her to stay away! 

Taking a deep breath, she finally found her voice, and what she said even shocked her. "NO! I won't stay away from him!" she yelled, her voice trembling along with her body. She paused for a few seconds and lowered her head, taking deep breathes, trying to collect her thoughts and calm down. She looked back up and glared into Haruka's hard eyes as her own filled up with tears. "I can't believe you're doing this to me! I thought you were my friend! Instead, you're treating me just like you did Usagi-chan and Seiya! You don't care about me...or Yaten! You don't know anything about us! You know nothing about _love!_!!" the girl screamed out.

The blonde racer's eyes flew open in shock and anger. She raised a hand, and for a moment, Tanya was afraid she was going to strike her. She gasped loudly, and not knowing what else to do, she turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp pain of the slap she knew that was coming. When Tanya didn't feel anything after a moment of waiting, she dared to open her fear-filled eyes and looked back up at Haruka with trembling lips. The woman was just standing there, her hand in mid-air as though ready to deliver a powerful slap, but stopping herself just in time. A regretful and disbelieving look was all over her face.

The tears spilled over onto Tanya's dark cheeks, and with a painful sob, she turned and rushed out of the shrine door, running as fast as she could.

"Tanya-chan!" said Minako, jumping up and preparing to run out after her. Rei reached out, placed a hand on Minako's shoulder, and held her back as she shook her head.

"Leave her, she needs to be alone now." said the black-haired Shinto Prietess.

"I...I didn't mean to..." started Haruka, running a nervous hand through her hair as she looked at everyone, then at her aqua-haired friend who now stood beside her.

"I know," said Michiru, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Luna and Artemis took this time to step up in front of everyone.

"Everyone, I know you're all worried, but after some time alone, she'll be fine." said Luna.

"Yes, and in the meantime, we have a lot of work ahead of us if we want to defeat our new enemies." continued Artermis. "Luna, Marco, and I will head back to the Command Center and keep working on information. You all, just be careful." Everyone nodded at the sound advice, yet worry still showing on their faces.

-------------------------------- 

Outside, Tanya ran fast and hard, and finally stopped in front of a bench on the sidewalk before a large building about 6 blocks from the shrine. Seeing no one around at the early hour, she sat down on the bench, wrapped her arms around herself, and cried her heart out. She thought of her mother, and realized she missed her more than ever now. She needed advice, and now felt lonlier that ever before. Then, her thoughts returned to Haruka and her cruel words. "Baka Haruka! How could you even think of doing this to me!" she whispered out.

Suddenly, water began to fall from the cloudy Spring sky, but Tanya continued to sit, letting the rain soak through her tank-top. She didn't even notice it until wet strands of hair began to fall in her face, her heart feeling like it was breaking in two.

"Tanya," 

The voice was so soft, Tanya thought it was just in her mind at first. She slowly looked up, and stared into a pair of green eyes. She gasped as she saw Yaten standing in front of her, the rain also soaking in his hair and clothes. Bandages were placed over small cuts and craps over his face and arms. His white shirt clung to his chest as it slowly began to get wet.

"Yaten!" Tanya cried joyously. She jumped up rushed into the young man's arms. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed loudly for a few moments. She then looked up into his eyes, her tears mxing with the rain. "H...Haruka-san! She said...not to see you again...and that...that.." Yaten placed a finger on Tanya's lips to silence her. When she quieted, she watched with wide eyes as Yaten bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. It was then Tanya noticed how good it felt to be in Yaten's arms like this, the feel his heart beat against hers as the rain continued to fall and soak them. With a sigh, she reached up wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned his kiss with as much passion as he gave. In her heart, Tanya knew that no matter what, Yaten would love her, no matter what anyone said. She sighed once again, and wished that this feeling she had right now, kissing Yaten, would never end.

----------------------- 

To Be Continued. 

----------------------- 

Previous Chapter 

Next Chapter 

Fanfic Page 


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 10

O'mashki and Va'trini both trembled with fear as they knelt in the presence of the holographic image in front of the large black and swirling vortex. Their commander, Captain Shak'rani, looked down on them with disdain. Once again, the two Vishtri soldiers had to report another failure, and Shak'rani was not taking it well.

"IMBECILES!" screamed the captain as another streak of lightning flashed around the vortex opening, his large red eyes flashing with rage and frustration. "How _dare_ you bring me another weak excuse for not capturing that brat! I should have you brought back here and die a thousand deaths under the sting of the Tsumati beetles!"

"Please, Captain!" begged out O'mashiki, his tongue lashing out with distaste at the thought of those vicious insects of the planet they conquered so long ago, "It wasn't our fault, really! Those...Sailor Senshi! They came and ruined everything again! If it weren't for them, we surely would have gotten the child!"

Shak'rani looked at the older Vishtri with outraged eyes, and just as he was about to shout more, Va'trini dared to speak up. "Yes, it's true! Those human warriors always appear just as we are about to accomplish our task." He bowed again in respect. "Please, allow us to continue our mission and seize the human princess!" The younger alien looked up with hopeful, bulging eyes. "We..we've new information, Sir. The child...she changed into one of those senshi things, right before our eyes! We were right to think that she holds great power!"

The captain's eyes flew wide open once again in outrage, "What! Changed into one of those...humans fighters?" He narrowed his eyes in contemplation for a moment. "AH! The piece of the Sirius Star Stone! I knew it! If only a portion of it can wield that much power, imagine what it can do when they are together again!" His eyes were deep red with greed. Sha'krani looked down at the cowering aliens below him. "But how did it happen? What brought about this change?"

"We're not sure, Sir! All we know is that she was near the one called..errr...Sailor Sirius, and the next thing we knew, she was one of them!" stammered Va'trini, fear nearly wiping away his ability to speak. At the mention of the name, recognition flashed across the captain's green face.

But..the piece the hatchling has can only react if it's near the original Sirius Star Stone the Queen had. Could it be, that this Sirius warrior carries another peice of the Sirius Star Stone? Or rather, the one of the past? A second later, Shak'rani's eyes flew open once more, this time in shock. Then if it is so, then could it be? Is she ...is this Sailor Sirius actually the...is she...?

The large Vishtri grunted softly and shook his head to clear his mind from the ridiculus thought. It can't be! But if it's true, then she WILL be destroyed here and now! "Enough of this foolishness! This could only mean that this "Sirius" senshi carries that past Sirius Star Stone, and I mean to have it!!" He stared down into the eyes of his subordinates, sensing their confusion at how he would know that this warrior carried the powerful Star Stone..or crystal as the humans sometimes called it. A sinister lop-sided grin played arcoss Shak'rani's face. He wasn't ready to tell them of his suspicions yet. He had to make sure if this warrior who calls herself Sirius was indeed somehow connected to the Queen; he could even be a distant ancestor. Until then, he would enjoy being one step ahead of them.

"Find her AND the child, and destroy them! I tire of your excuses and failures. I'll give you another chance, but I warn you..keep this up, and death will be too good a punishment. This time, I will be watching you!" The captain's eyes flashed red with warning, his long red tongue streaking out over his tiny razor sharp teeth. He raised his hand, saluted, and with a bright flash of lightening and strong wind, the hologram and vortex disappeared. Once again, the large factory building was dark and quiet.

Both soldiers stood up, wiping the dirt from their uniforms and turning to each other. "Commander, what are we supposed to do!" squeaked the younger alien in dispair. "If we fail again, we'll be striped of our stations and more! We have to come up with something!"

"Calm down, Ensign!" shouted O'mashki, eyeing his partner with a growing distaste for his cowardness. "If you would stop shaking in your boots for just a moment, you'd realize that the Captain has given us a splendid idea." An evil smirk curled up the stiff, green lips of the alien, and his eyes flashed a deep red as a plan began to form in his head.

------------------------ 

Juuban Senior High School Auditorium

One week later:

Tanya's dark head jerked up, then went down again as she desperately tried to keep her eyes open and her head up to listen to the principal as he gave another of his speeches. She jerked her head up again, but soon it lowered once more, and her eyes slowly closed in sleep. Naru, her green eyes flashing with mischief, saw Tanya's eyes close, and she nudged the dark-skinned girl next to her with her elbow. When Tanya still didn't wake up, Naru jabbed Tanya with her elbow harder, and this time, Tanya eyes flew open with pain, "OWW!" she yelped softly. She turned to look beside her.

"Wake-up, sleepy head! You're almost as bad as Usagi!" Naru whispered as she winked. The red-haired girl giggled softly and pointed up to the stage where the principal was still speaking behind the podium.

Umino, glasses now gone from his eyes and replaced with contacts, turned to look at Tanya and Naru. "SHHHH!" he whispered, placing a finger over his lips. Tanya groaned and rolled her eyes, then faced forward. _Oh man, it's too early for this!_ she thought. School had finally started at Juuban Senior High School, and as much as Tanya was looking forward to it, this boring speech was not what she wanted to face first.

"Senior students of the Juuban 10th District Senior High School, I welcome you back with open arms and an open mind." continued the principal, flashing a big smile. "Be assured, that this year is the most important year in your life. You have much to prepare for, much to accomplish, and much to dream about in your future. Many of you have already prepared and taken the test to enter very prestigious colleges and Universities. Others are taking the road to start in the work world, and continue in your families traditions. No matter what course you have taken, now that right now, you have very bright futures ahead of you.."

"Yada, yada, yada!" whispered Tanya to herself as she laid her chin in her hand. Sitting to her left, Usagi put a hand to her mouth and tried to stiffle a giggle. Ami, sitting in front of them, turned around gave them a disapproving look. Tanya shrugged. She groaned and tried to stretch out the tight collar of the white starch uniform shirt she was wearing. Why do these collars have to be so _tight!_

After a few more minutes, the principal finally ended his speech, wishing them all good luck and best wishes in the coming year. At the same time, all the students rose from the chair, stood straight, and bowed together in respect to the principal and staff. The students turned to the right at the same time once again, and started to file out of the large auditorium. Soon, the school building was was filled with many students, going to their lockers, taking out books, and trying to find their classes. As soon as Usagi, Tanya, and the rest reached the halls, Minako and Makoto rushed up. "Hey Tanya-chan, you and I have the same gym class this morning!" said Minako cheerily, flashing her class schedual.

"Oh no! Now I'm going to be knocked silly with a big volley ball all morning!" groaned Tanya. She laughed softly as she saw the crestfallen look on the blonde's face. Smiling, she leaned over to give her a hug. "Minako-chan, it was a joke! Lighten up!" giggled the slighly shorter girl as she lightly punched her on the arm. Minako rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

"Well, I should be off to Anatomy and Physiology. I want to get there early so I can study." said Ami, swinging her bookbag over her shoulder.

"AMI-CHAN! Classes just started today! What are you going to study for?" shouted an outraged Usagi. The blue-haired girl blinked her eyes as he realized that Usagi was right, and laughed nervously.

"OH! That's right!" she said, her hand behind her head.

Everyone sweatdropped and laughed along quietly. Suddenly, the bell rang, and Makoto reached over and grabbed Naru's hand. "Now THAT means we should go! Come on Naru, math class isn't going to wait!" Naru barely had time to wave to her boyfriend Umino before she was dragged off.

"M...Mako-chan, wait up!" the red-head gasped, barely keeping up with the muscular girl.

The now handsome Umino shook his head as he turned to Usagi. "Well, we might as well head to English III. Come on.." He gave Usagi a sly look, "Odango Atama!"

"OOOHHHHH! Why won't everyone stop calling me that? It's getting old!" fumed the petite blonde, following behind the taller young man.

"Come on!" shouted Minako, grabbing Tanya's hand and dragging her off at the second bell. They quickly made it to the Girl's Locker Room, and hurriedly changed into their P.E. clothes amidst the flurry of many other girls.

"So are you and Tilly gonna make it later?" asked Minako as she pulled her shirt off over her head, then dragged on the P.E. tee-shirt.

"Sure! It's not everyday that I get to actually see a movie set! Tilly's gonna to love it!" Tanya nodded and she slipped off her skirt, and shoved her long slender legs into a pair of dark blue shorts. She smiled at the long haired blonde. "You are SO lucky you got that part in the movie Minako-chan!"

"I know! Aino Minako, the idol hopeful, does it again!" Minako flashed a grin and put up a "V" for victory sign as she winked. The two laughed, then Minako gave Tanya a concerned look. "Are you alright, you know, with what Haruka said. I know it's been a while since she talked to you, much less apologized." she said.

"Hai, daijoubu." Tanya nodded. "Haruka's not going to run my life. I might even stop by and see Yaten later today, if he's not still too hurt," There was a mischievious glint in Tanya's eyes as she grinned. Just then, they stopped talking as the locker room suddenly became too quiet. They looked around them curiously and found the whole place empty. An instant later, the sound of someone clearing her throat came from behind them.

"AHEM!"

When the two girls turned around and looked up, they were suddenly staring into the very angry face of the large gym teacher, her hands on her hips as her foot tapped loudly on the floor.

"OUTSIDE, NOW!" shouted the big woman. Tanya and Minako shrieked with fright, then ran like a gunshot outside to the gym, large sweatdrops over their heads and smoke trailing behind them from how fast they were running.

---------------------------- 

Sighing loudly with relief, the young stuntman carefully placed his costume on the bed inside his trailor. It was another hard day shooting, and the big heavy costume didn't make it any easier, especially in this weather. It was unseasonably hot, and he was also mad at the director for yelling at him. What did he expect? The costume weighed a ton!

The young man sighed again and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Just as he opened the refridgerator door, a crashing sound came from the bedroom. The man straightened up quickly, looking around to see what the sound was. It was suddenly too quiet. The actor stuntman slowly closed the refridgerator door and tip-toed towards the room where the noise came from.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he whispered. There was nothing but silence. He stood outside beside the door for a few moments before peeking in. Nothing. He walked inside. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and from behind it, the man screamed horribly. A few seconds later, he was silent, and the lights in the trailer went out.

------------------------------- 

"Tilly! Over here!" shouted Tanya as she waved her arm over the crowd of smaller, elementary school students. All around the Juuban Elementary School front yard, children were running around with each other, shouting, playing, and meeting their parents.

Tilly saw Tanya waving to her just then and rushed over to her, waving her arm in greeting. When she reached her, Tilly gave Tanya a big hug, then turned to grin at Minako. "HII!" she said. "Guess what I learned today?

"What?" asked Tanya, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling with anticipation. With a energetic child like Tilly, _anything_ could happen! "Not to draw over the teacher's notes again?"

"NOO! Not that!" The little girl rolled her eyes upward, clearing wanting to forget that episode in school where she mistakenly scribbled on the teacher's notebook when she stepped out for a moment. The teacher was definitely not happy about that, and quickly put her to stand outside in the hall. Tilly cleared her throat and stood tall. "H..Hello. My n..ame is...Tilly." she said in shaky English.

"That's great Tilly! You're learning fast!" said Minako back in English, ruffling the girl's black hair. Tilly smiled and bowed gracefully.

"Yeah Tilly! I'll be sure to tell Papa when he comes home!" smiled Tanya, grabbing her in a hug. "But right now, let's get going to the movie set! Everyone else should be there by now."

"When IS he coming home?" asked the Tilly, looking up at Tanya with large eyes. Tanya felt her heart sink a little at the question, but she smile brightly for Tilly's sake.

"Soon! He'll be here soon, I promise you," she said. Her eyes lowered with sadness for just a second, remembering the times when she cried for her father, but she straightened up and gave a thumbs up sign, clearly not wanting to dwell on that memory. "Come on, what say we go see a movie being made, ne?"

Tilly immediatley brightened. "HAI! Let's go!" she cheered, running ahead of them. The older girls rolled their eyes at each other in amusement, already so used to Tilly running ahead of them, and ran to catch up with the energetic child.

About half an hour later, they arrived at the movie set in front of a small building in a closed off section of downtown Juuban. Makoto, Ami, and Rei met them beside a large, gathering crowd behind a ticker tape, their faces showing slight annoyance. But Rei was the most annoyed of all. "Usagi's late! Probably got detention!" grumbled the black haired Shinto Preistess. Her T.A. Academy For Girls high school uniform hugged her perfectly shapped body snuggly, giving evidence as to why she was still the most popular girl in the prestigeous Catholic high school.

"Well, whatever it is, it can't keep her from this for _too_ long. Usagi wouldn't miss this for the world!" chuckled Ami. The girls giggled and talked with each for a few more minutes, excited about actually seeing a movie being made. Just then, the director...coming out of his trailer and sitting in his high chair, signaled to Minako when he saw her among her friends. She nodded back and ran off to another large trailor to get into costume. "Catch you guys later! I got work to do!" the blonde called over her shoulder.

"Good luck, Minako-chan!" shouted Tanya and the rest of the group of friends. About an hour later, every actor and prop that was to be used in the scene was set in place. Minako, wearing fake blood on her face and a torn dress, calmly laid down on the ground, ready for filming to begin. The cameras moved in close, and lights flashed on. "Okay everyone, places!" yelled the director. When all was ready, he turned to the scene in front him. "And...ACTION!"

Minako started screaming, using all her voice and facial features like she learned in acting class. Suddenly, a giant monster, resembling a mutated beetle with large pinchers, a dull greyish coloring, and six hairy spidery legs jumped out of the sky and landed right in front of her. The monster hissed loudly, and advanced toward Minako. The girl screamed louder, backing away slightly. The director raised his bullhorn then, satisfied with the scene.

"Alright, CUT!" But the monster slowly kept walking forward, hissing deep in its throat and chomping its pinchers. The director frowned slightly and raised his bullhorn again. "I said CUUUT!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the monster lashed out an arm and fired out a beam. Minako screamed, this time for real, and rolled out of the way. The energy beam hit the ground where she was just laying and a loud explosion erupted.

The girls, watching from the side in front of the crowd, all gasped with surprise. When the dust cleared and they looked up, the blonde girl was nowhere to be seen.

"MINAKO-CHAN!" yelled out Tanya in despair. Instinctively, she held Tilly closer to her body. She felt a tapping on her shoulder, and looking behind her, she saw Rei motioning her to follow herself and the others to the back of a building to transform. Tanya looked back at the raging monster, gulped loudly, then turned and rushed off with the girls, Tilly close behind. This was _not_ going to be good.

---------------------------- 

To Be Continued. 

---------------------------- 

Previous Chapter 

Next Chapter 

Fanfic Page 


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon: Distant Stars

Chapter 11

Tanya and her friends ran quickly down the sidewalk to a small alley a little ways off. When they ducked inside, Makoto, Rei, and Ami nodded to each other, made sure no one was around, and raised their henshin items high in the air.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER..MAKE-UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER...MAKE UP!"

Each girl was then surrounded by their auras, and their clothes magically disappated from their bodies. With a few spins and twists, their bodies were covered with the fuku uniform that gave them the strength and power they needed to become the Sailor Senshi. When it was done, they looked expectantly at Tanya. "Well?" asked Sailor Mars, ready for battle.

The shorter girl nodded and turned to the child besides her. "Are you ready Tilly?" she asked, slight worry in her eyes. She didn't want one so young to be involved in a battle such as this, but she knew, as well as everyone else, that there was no choice.

"Hai! Let's beat this baka!" shouted the little girl, excitement lighting up her dark green eyes. Both dark skinned girls stood next to one another and raised a right hand in the air;

"SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER!" began Tanya;

"CHIBI-SIRIUS STAR POWER!" followed Tilly,

A bright flashing erupted from their chest, and washed the whole allwyway with a bright, white light. A small crystal appeared floating in front of Tilly for a brief moment, then reabsorbed inside. The necklace appeared around Tanya's neck, holding the Emerald Star Stone, then flashed and morphed into the large black opal. They both opened their eyes at the same time, and yelled;

"MAKE UP!" Immediately, the light got a little dimmer, and the other senshi saw their bodies outlined in a background of blue and yellow light. Their ordinary clothes melted away, and when they twirled around each other, they were covered in a swirl of a black, smoke-like substance, which immediatley wrapped around them and turned into their fukus. When it ended, Super Sailor Sirius and Chibi-Sirius looked at one another in amazement.

"Wow! How did you both...do that?" asked Sailor Mercury, blinking her eyes at the astounding scene. Mars and Jupiter had the same look of bewilderment on their faces.

"I..I don't know..," said Sailor Sirius softly, looking at Chibi-Sirius, then back at the others, "For some reason, it..seemed like the right thing to do.."

She was about to say something about it having to do with the crystal she had, when a huge explosion rocked the entire block before them. Sirius and everyone else was nearly knocked to their feet.

"Never mind now! We got trouble!" said Sailor Mars, slamming her fist into her left hand. Each senshi ran high speed out of the alley and toward the source of the mayhem, and as they quickly raced by people on the way, many cheered and yelled encouragement at them. Chibi-Sirius, loving all the attention, giggled and waved back, a big smile on her face.

But all the smiling and giggling suddenly stopped when they finally reached the large street where the monster was. The large grey and black insect, resembling a grotesque beetle, roared loudly as it shot another deadly beam out of its mouth, and blasted another car in front of it. A huge fireball erupted and burned the clothes of a few bystanders as they tried to run away. Screaming, they were then grabbed and thrown to the ground as Good Samaritans rushed at them and rolled them on the ground to put out the flames. Sailor Chibi-Sirius gulped loudly. This didn't seem like it was going to be fun...not at all!

"HEY, BUGFACE!" screamed out Sailor Sirius, stepping up in front of the others with Jupiter. The creature grunted in suprise and turned around to look at the girls standing before it.

With its antennae twirling on top of its head, the bug monster raised its pincher arms and pointed to itself, as if to ask "Who, me?"

"Yeah you! Playtime's over!" Sailor Sirius ran forward and jumped high into the air. She flipped over the monster, thrust out her leg behind her, and landed a hard kick upside its vulnerable head. The monster went down with a grunt as Sirius landed right behind it on one knee.

Sailor Mars next ran up to the fallen monster, her eyes flashing with challenge. She smirked as she took out one of her ofudas and held it up to her face, her eyes closed. The Fire Senshi's eyes then snapped opened, and she yelled "Akouryou, Taison!" She threw forward the ofuda, and it struck the monster right in the center of its face. The creature roared in confusion as it found it couldn't move, no matter how hard it tried.

Immediately after, Sailor Jupiter stepped up, her emerald eyes bright with excitement. She thrust out her hand and yelled, JUPITER OAK...EVOLUTION!" The power of electrified, razor sharp oak leaves raced out, and struck the crystal warrior dead center on its chest. The blast knocked the monster back a few feet and smashed it into a large van, leaving behind a huge dent. Growling, the creature quickly got back up, shook its head, and glared at the figures before it. Suddenly, it didn't like what these things where doing to it, and the creature decided to remedy the situation. Suddenly, its many eyes fell on the small girl standing off to the side. The monster suddenly recognized it from the instructions and images that was given to it from its masters.

With a rageful roar, the warrior rushed forward, its pincher hands and mouth opening and shutting with loud snapping sounds. "Get Hatchling!" it screamed, madness glowing in its eyes.

"NOOO!" yelled out the little girl. She closed her eyes, feeling power rush through her, then clasped her hand in front of her as if she was praying. A blue aura surrounded her body, and her eyes sudddenly snapped open. She thrust her right hand in the air and shouted, "SIRIUS...TWINKLE BLUE STAR LIGHT!" The aura lifted from around her body and gathered in her hand. She brought the energy down, held it between her hands as if it was a baseball, and the brought it back for the pitch. She yelled "FLASH!" and threw the power at the fast approaching monster.

It struck the creature directly in the eyes and it screamed and hop around in pain and frustration. "Good work, Chibi-Sirius!" said the older Sirius senshi, rushing over and bending down to give the younger girl a quick pat on the head. The other three senshi smiled and nodded in agreement. Moments later, the monster snapped its pincher hands and mouth again, the power already beginning to disappate. "Look out, it's getting ready to attack again!" shouted Sailor Mercury. No sooner had she said that, than the creature began to glow its sickly grey and black aura. It snapped open its eyes and shot forth a large and deadly black energy beam. It blasted the ground before them, and the explosion knocked all the senshi back on the hard sidewalk ground, screaming in pain.

Moaning, the girls watched as the monster came closer and got ready to fire again. Suddenly, a shadowy outline jumped on top of the trailer nearest to it. It raised its arms high up, then pointed down at the insect monster.

"VENUS...LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" the figure screamed.

Tiny golden hearts rushed forward towards the creature, then came together and formed a large golden and powerful heart. The power crashed into the monster and knocked it several feet away. Sailor Venus jumped down from the trailer and landed right besides the fallen group.

"Hey blondie, what kept you?" smirked Sailor Sirius as she and the others painfully got up. Venus rolled her eyes heavenward and groaned.

"Funny! Try finding a place to hide and transform when there's people pratically every where, AND when you have a burn on your leg!" she said exasperatedly, pointing to her right leg where a small nasty burn showed.

Just then, another figure ran up, this time carrying a scepter. "GUYS! Are you all right?" said Eternal Sailor Moon, breathing hard. She stopped before them and wiped the sweat from her brow."Sorry I'm late! The English teacher wanted to talk to me about..."

"Save the excuses! Let's just get rid of this thing already!" yelled Mars as she pointed to the monster that was now getting up and glaring at them with rage-filled eyes.

Sailor Moon looked at Mars in annoyance for a second, then nodded. "Right! Here goes!" She turned and pointed the Eternal Tier at the monster.

"SILVERMOON CRYSTAL POWER...KISS!" The enormous beam of purifying energy leapt out of the weapon and headed straight for the charging monster.

"That's our cue everyone!" shouted Sailor Sirius, "SIRIUS, KISS OF DEATH..CAPTIVATION!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK...EVOLUTION!"

"MERCURY AQUA...RHAPSODY!"

"VENUS...LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Each power raced out the the arms of the Sailor Senshi, then slammed right into the warrior. It was lifted up a few feet in the air, then crashed back down to the ground in a loud bang as their powers continued to rush into it. Suddenly, three more figures jumped down from the air, and rushed forward next to Sailor Senshi team.

"Can't let you have all the fun, ne?" teased Sailor Uranus as she and Neptune raised their arms. "URANUS..SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" the tall Sky Senshi yelled. The younger Saturn Soldier stood by, her Silence Glaive ready in her arms in case the monster escaped.

"NEPTUNE...SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE!" shouted out the Senshi of Elegance besides her. The two extra powers shot out and hit the creature full force. A few seconds later, the monster began to crack and split apart. Suddenly, with a loud bang, it exploded with a bright flash, and nothing but a blackend hole was left behind as the smoked cleared. "Is everyone alright now?" asked Sailor Saturn after a moment, leaning on her staff and giving everyone a concerned look. There were a few seconds of silence, then the crowd erupted into a loud applause as the senshi looked on in surprise.

_Wow, they probably think this was part of the movie!_ thought Sailor Sirius, a small smile spreading across her face. The people clapped their hands loudly for the Sailor Senshi in not only giving a good show, but also in gratitude for saving the lives of innocent people. Sirius turned and watched a man being carried out from his trailor in a stretcher. He smiled and waved weakly along with the applause. A sweatdrop formed on top of each girl's head as they nodded their appreciatation of the crowd's praise. Then waving their arms and hands nervously, they hurriedly left the gushing and shouting people and slipped away down the street out of prying eyes. Venus, unable to help herself, turned back one last time and blew a kiss, much to the annoyance and chagrin of Mars.

"I saw the whole thing. You did very well, Chibi-Sirius," said Uranus, smiling proudly at the little senshi. Chibi-Sirius smiled back broadly and gave a yell of victory.

When they de-transformed, the grouped walked down the street towards the bus stop, eager to go home after a long day. Haruka, after being strangely quietly the whole way as the girls chatted on about the battle, cleared her throat, then turned to the smaller dark-skinned girl. "Tanya-chan, I...err...I want to...um..." A red flush spread across the racer's face.

"Go on Haruka, tell her," said Michiru, crossing her arms over her chest and giving her partner a stern look. "You now I'm not letting you leaving here until you do."

"What is it you want to tell me, Haruka onee-san?" asked Tanya, clasping her hands in front of her. The girl's heart was beating loud against her chest, and she blinked her eyes with hope.

"Haruka-Poppa!" said Hotaru expectantly, a deep frown on her face as she also crossed her arms.

Haruka closed her eyes and groaned. She hated this. She really hated this! It was just as bad as confessing. Finally, the taller woman sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry about what I said before, and what I said about Yaten," She turned to look at Michiru, who smiled and nodded with approval, "Even though I still don't trust him!" The smile fell from the teal-haired woman's face, but before she could say anything, Tanya rushed foreword and gave a surprised Haruka a big hug.

"Haruka onee-san," the shorter girl whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she looked up high into Haruka's face. "Arrigato." The racer, her eyes softening and misting also, smiled back gently as she hugged back the shorter dark-skinned girl. Like the other girls, Tanya understood how Haruka and Michiru's relationship was so misunderstood by others. She knew how close and good a friend those two really were to each other, despite the rumors about them being lovers. In her heart, Tanya hoped and wished that she and Haruka could have a relationship almost as close as the two older Senshi had. She admired Haruka so much, and wanted nothing more than to be as strong as she was.

As the others smiled in relief and happiness, the bus came up, and Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Minako, Ami, Tanya and Tilly hurriedly got on. Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru waved good-bye as the bus rushed by. Soon, each girl got off at her stop, until finally, only Tanya and Tilly were left.

"Hey, how about we pay Yaten a little visit? Would you like that?" asked Tanya as she winked at the little girl.

Tilly smiled and nodded her head "Yes" in excitement. "Hai! That would be cool!" Tilly cleared her throat and started to sing a little tune in her high, clear voice.

_When I want to happy, when I want to feel free, _

_I can just look to the shining stars, and watch them smile at meeeee! _

_When the stars are happy, so am I, and I love to see them shine in the skyyyy!"_

Tanya's eyes widen slighty as she listened to the child's clear bell-like voice. "Tilly, where did you learn that?" she asked.

"My papa always...I mean..he _used_ to always sing to me when he was happy. He also used to sing me to sleep." said Tilly. Tears misted in the little girl's eyes, and she sadly lowered her head and placed her hands on her lap.

"Don't worry Tilly-chan, your papa will sing to you again one day, I promise." Tanya gently laid a hand on the child's small shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Tilly looked up and nodded her head in agreement. With a tear rolling down her cheek, she smiled back in appreciation.

A few moments passed as they enjoyed the ride in silence. Soon, their bus stop came up, and they got off the bus and walked up to the apartment complex Yaten lived in. After a moment, Tilly looked up again at older girl. "Tanya-chan? I wanted to ask you...ummm...what's a...a..darkie?" The little girl looked up at her with curious eyes.

"WHAT? Where did you hear that?" an outraged Tanya said as she stopped in her tracks and faced the child.

"Well, there's a kid in my class from America, and he's really mean," said Tilly. "He got real mad one day, and when I asked what was wrong, he called me a darkie," The little girl looked up innocently at Tanya. "Is..is that a bad thing?" By the look Tanya gave her, the litle girl knew somehow it _was_ indeed bad. But she just didn't understand why, and she wondered why the other kids in the class snickered when the boy called her that.

"Oh Tilly!" The older girl squated down and gently held her in a hug. Her heart felt pity for the child in her arms. She never personally had to go through what was called "prejudice" or "racism" before. She'd never even _heard_ of those words until she went to the States. Now that it hit home, and she faced it personally when she visited her cousin in America, she just wanted to protect Tilly from all the evils in the world.

"Tilly, don't worry about it. You're a very pretty girl, and if anyone calls you a..."darkie" again, you just tell them you're proud of your color, and that you come from a long line of very strong people and rich history, okay?" Tanya reached foreword and tussled the child's thick black hair, then carassed her cheek softly.

"Okay!" Tilly smiled. The older girl nodded, and taking the child's hand, Tanya walked off to the apartment complex, the late afternoon sun shining brightly behind them and casting long shadows.

In the air above them, two gigantic figures appeared, yet remained invisible to the girls and they walked on. Their bulging eyes flashed an angry red blaze as they watched their two targets walk away from them. They wanted to attack, but knew they would be beaten badly if they did so unprepared.

"Stupid sub-species! Wasting all that time and energy hating each other for just looks!" said Va'trini, his tongue flicking out and snapping.

"Never mind that now," said O'mashki, his green hands tightening into fists. His body shook with barely contained rage at the thought of losing so many warriors to these weak species. "I'm getting SICK of losing, and of those stupid humans! I have another plan, and we are going to set it in motion TONIGHT!"

The younger Vishtri looked at him curiously, but decided to say nothing. Both aliens then pressed their buttons on the large wrist device, then disappeared in a bright and quick flash.

To Be Continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 12

Yaten Kou quietly sat on his large couch inside of his spaceous living room, reading a small book of poetry and enjoying a relaxing night. The wounds he received from the fight he had with the sea-creature were just starting to fade, and he was even able to take off his bandages yesterday. The scars he had received were actually not as bad or deep as everyone thought, and they were now virtually gone. But right now, he was looking forward to some quiet time before having to go to the studio again tomorrow. The young singer's face wrinkled in distaste at that thought. Although he liked the fame and attention he got from the fans when he was part of the Three Lights, he surely didn't miss the small, hot recording studio, the pushy producers, the hectic schedules, and the hoard of screaming girls that rushed him every where he went. He barely had time to go back to school, and he knew he missed alot already.

He stretched out his long legs, leaned back, and was just about to read the first few lines of poetry when the doorbell rang loudly through the apartment. Yaten jumped slightly, not expecting anyone, and quickly went over to answer it.

"HIIIIIII!" yelled out Tanya and Tilly as the door opened. When they saw the surprised expression on his face, they turned to each other and giggled. After a moment, the young man smiled with amusement.

"Hi yourself! What are you two doing here?" Yaten asked as he ushered the two girls inside. Once he closed back the door, the two girls took off their shoes as customary. 

After taking off her shoes, Tilly immediately rushed forward and wrapped her small arms around his waist. "We came to see _you_ Yaten-san! Tanya thought you might be lonely!" The little girl giggled again when Yaten's eyes widened and looked up at the older girl standing before them.

"Tilly! Don't say that!" said Tanya, blushing hard as she pried the child off him.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" asked Tilly slyly. As Tanya laughed nervously with her hand behind her head, the little girl looked around, saw all the decorations, vases, and small porceline statues, and decided to go exploring. "Wow, it's so pretty in here!" she exclaimed as she ran into the living room and up to a 17th century painting of an English Lady.

"Be careful Tilly, try not to touch anything!" Tanya called out. She turned to Yaten and shyly looked up at him. "Ummm...I errr..I was hoping to talk to you about today. We had another attack, and I just wanted fill you in on what happened,"

Immediately, the protective side of Yaten emerged, and he narrowed his eyes as he thought of how he wasn't there to protect her and Tilly. "Are you alright? Was anyone badly hurt?" he asked, looking her over once again.

"Yes, I'm fine...everyone is," said Tanya, tucking a black strand of hair behind her ear. "It's just that, well...me and the other senshi have tried very hard to come up with why those...aliens...or whatever, wants Tilly, and we can't figure out a thing," She looked up into Yaten's green eyes with worry. "And I'm afraid it might get much worse."

"Don't worry, I will _not_ let anything happen to you or Tilly," vowed Yaten. He reached over and put an arm around Tanya's dark shoulders, and drew her close to him. "Besides, how can I let someone who worries about if I'm lonely down?" He winked mischieviously.

Tanya rolled her eyes and was about to punch him in the shoulder when a crashing sound suddenly erupted from the living room. The two rushed inside, and gasped when they saw a broken statue right at the feet of a medium-sized shelf. The little girl looked up in surprise, then looked down shamefully.

"Oh no! My replica Ming Dynasty statue!" exclaimed Yaten as he rushed forward and bent down to look at the damage. Fortunately, only part of the face was broken off.

"Tilly, what happened?" asked Tanya as she knelt down beside the child.

"I only wanted to look at it! It was so pretty and looked like the ones my papa used to..." Tilly stopped herself and looked up at the two with sadness in her eyes. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break it." She sniffed and looked down at her feet.

"It's okay Tilly," said Yaten as he picked up the few broken pieces and stood up. "I can easily fix this, but you have to be careful next time, alright?" He smiled reasurringly, and the little girl breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded. Then, seeing something else that caught her eyes, she ran off again.

"Oh Yaten, I'm really sorry," said Tanya, walking up and laying a hand on his shoulder as she also looked at the statue that was made to look like one of the many warriors of ancient China.

Yaten chuckled slightly and turned to her. "You know what? The funny thing is, I was having second thoughts about spending 20,000 yen on this thing. It's ugly!" (20,000 yen 180 U.S. dollars)

"20,000 YEN!" gasped Tanya, nearly falling over from shock. Yaten laughed out loud at her widened eyes, then gently laid the doll back on the shelf.

"I don't why I brought it. I usually like authentic antiques, but I guess sometimes when you have too much money, you're eager to spend it," He chuckled once again.

"Oh yeah, sure..._some_ people can only be so lucky!" said Tanya sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She would never waste money like that. Most of the time, she had to worry about NOT having enough money.

Tanya's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, looked up at the young man besides her, and saw the understanding and love shining from his clear eyes. Almost unconsciously, they moved closer towards each other for a soft kiss. But before their lips could meet, another loud crash shot through the tender moment. Both jumped in surprise, then ran into the den to see a whole pile of books that fell from the low shelf around Tilly's small form.

"Oh no, not again Tilly!" cried Tanya as she rushed forward, grabbed the child around her waist and picked her up front ways.

"S...sorry!" Tilly whispered, lowering her eyes in embarrassment. _Oh no, he must really hate me now!_ the little girl thought to herself as she felt tears mist in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Yaten, she's usually not as troublesome as this," gushed out Tanya, a huge sweatdrop over her head. "We'll leave if you want, it's getting late anyway..."

"No, it's okay!" Yaten said, then sighed at the mess, "There's no real damage done, and it can be cleaned up in no time," He turned to look outside the window at the growing darkness. "Besides, it's very late now, and I don't want to send you both out there at this time.

The silvery-haired singer walked up and placed a reasurring hand on Tanya arm. "You go and put Tilly in my bed to sleep, and I'll sleep out here. Just go down the hall a little and turn right."

Tanya nodded and put Tilly down to stand up. "Thanks, I'll make sure she doesn't cause any more trouble," The older girl sighed in relief, and reached down to take Tilly's little hand as she smiled. "Come on Squirt, time for bed!"

"Alright," said Tilly softly. The two walked away, and just as they were about turn the corner, the child turned back and looked deeply into Yaten's eyes. "I'm really sorry Yaten-san," she said, her voice quivering. Before the young man could say anything, Tilly ran forward in front of Tanya to the bedroom.

Yaten blinked a few times, then sighed and began to clean up the stack of books.

A little while later, as he sat once more comfortable on the fold-out bed from his couch, Yaten suddenly looked up from the book he was reading, and watched as Tanya shyly walked out the bedroom and stood in the living room doorway, wearing only her white socks and a short white nightshirt that stopped a little above her knees Her jet black hair was free from her loose ponytail and spilled down her shoulders like a black wave.

"Hi. Um, I hope you don't mind. I don't have anything else to sleep in. Tilly's asleep now..." A large blush spread across the girl's dark features as she saw him sitting there. The young man had taken off his shirt, and his now muscular chest and arms gave evidence to how he had matured over the couple of years since he and the other Starlights had been here and defeated the evil side of Galaxia. Tanya stared for a few moments at him as she imagined how it would feel right now in his strong arms, then shook her head to clear it. This wasn't the time for any thoughts like that. Tilly was here! But still...she couldn't help but appreciate how well-developed he had become, and she blushed a bit harsher.

Yaten could only stare at Tanya, admiring the way the shirt accented her shape as she leaned nervously against the doorway. He instantly thought of how mature she herself had gotten since he was last here. From the small, self-conscious girl he had been friends with first, to this voluptous young woman now. Even with the size of his shirt on her, her curves and the shape of her free breasts were still outlined, leaving nothing to the imagination. _Wait, what am I thinking!_ he suddenly thought desperately.

To stop himself from thinking any more thoughts on that, Yaten took a huge gulp to compose himself, shook his head, then turned back to the book in his hand.

"No, it's fine!" Yaten said quickly. He tried to read some more, but gave up after a moment. There was no way he could pay attention to anything else with HER here. He sighed and layed the book down beside him. Tanya looked at him curiously for a second, wondering why he was acting so strangely, then noticed the book he was reading.

"Hey, what book is that?" asked Tanya as she walked over and sat down next to him. She picked up the book and turned it over in her hand. It was very plain, with white covering and very small letters.

"It's...it's a book of poetry by Emily Dickinson," Yaten replied, glad for the slight distraction, "She was a famous American poet with a tragic past. She died almost 200 years ago."

"Emily Dickinson? Oh, I've heard of her before," smiled Tanya, "But I never really knew you were into poetry, Yaten. Perhaps you _have_ changed from the snob you used to be!" Tanya chuckled softly to herself.

"Just for that, I think I may just forget to make breakfast in the morning," the young man scowled.

"No, I'm sorry, really!" Tanya tried to compose herself, but still couldn't help let a few giggles escape. "Actually, I'm more into..well...romance novels, but I would love to hear some poetry. Can you read me one, please?" She touched Yaten's arm to show that she meant it.

"Well, alright," Yaten said, a smile on his lips as he pretended to still be hurt. He took the book from Tanya and opened it to a place that contained his favorite poem. As Tanya snuggled up closer to him, Yaten cleared his throat nervously, then began reading:

_"Because I could not stop for Death- _

_He kindly stopped for me- _

_The Carriage held but just Ourselves- _

_And Immortality _

_We slowly drove-He knew no haste _

_And I had put away _

_My labor and my leisure too, _

_For His Civility-..._

Before he could go on, Yaten suddenly heard steady breathing beside him. He turned his head to see that Tanya had fallen asleep with her arm drapped around his waist and her head laying on his shoulder. Smiling, he put the book down and gently scooped the smaller girl up in his arms, then leaned over and carefully laid her across the large fold-out bed on her back. He softly ran his fingers through Tanya's thick, black hair, and kissed her on the forehead. With a soft, almost sensous moan, Tanya turned over on her side in her sleep towards him, almost as if she knew he was there and was seeking his warmth and protection.

For a few moments, he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took, clearly mesmerized. Then with a frown of self-admonishment, Yaten shook his head to clear the sensous thoughts he suddenly had, then stretched out beside her and dutifully put enough distance between himself and Tanya. As much as he would like to cuddle with her...and admittedly MUCH more, he didn't want to compromise the situation any more than it already was. Yaten looked down at her beautiful and innocent face, admiring how her hair spread out under her like a black river to frame her face, and suddenly, the longing for the girl laying besides him filled his whole body grew so strong and quickly, it tightened his lower regions almost painfully. But Yaten fought hard against the urges. Besides, there was a child here with them! There was no way he could try anything now. But still, he couldn't help eyeing the swell of her ample breasts, the curve of her thighs under his nightshirt...it was almost too much! He gulped, then sighed softly to himself. _Boy, I wonder how Mamoru-san manages when he's alone with Usagi!_

Not even a few seconds later, the young man's eyes slowly closed in sleep, not realizing he was staring at Tanya's sleeping face the whole time.

-------------- 

Moaning softly, Tilly's eyelids fluttered open as she suddenly heard bells jingling and ringing. She sat up slowly, then rubbed the hours of sleep from her eyes with her small fists. She heard the ringing again, and blinking in confusion, she got up and ran to the balcony outside the bedroom. She opened the glass doors, and as the wind blew the curtains aside, Tilly stepped out and looked around.

At first she saw nothing, but then suddenly, the jingling sounded again. There was a flash of light, and out stepped a tall giggling clown. He had a pale white face, large red nose, dark blue eyebrows, and dressed in an over-sized suit that was a mixture of many colors Tilly never knew existed. To top off the whole effect, he wore big red shoes that looked as big as tennis rackets.

Tilly gasped with surprise and delight as the clown suddenly began to do sommersaults and hand stands, giggling the whole time as the bells on top of his large pointed hat jingled loudly. When he finished, Tilly clapped her hands and giggled along with the clown.

He smiled, then raised a hand and crooked a finger at her, indicating that she should come down to him. The little girl's green eyes widened in delight for a moment, and she turned and rushed back into the bedroom. She quickly opened her door, then walked on tip-toes out into the living room. When she reached the bed, she looked to see that Yaten and Tanya were still asleep. She smiled shyly when she saw Yaten's arm was laying protectively across Tanya's smaller body, and his long white ponytail resting gently across her neck and cheek as she comfortably lay very close to him.

Walking to the front door, Tilly quickly put on her tiny shoes, then softly and slowly opened the front door and walked out. After she closed the door back, Tilly quickly made her way down the hall stairs and into the chilly midnight night air. The child looked around for a few moments as she wrapped her arms around herself to fend off the cold. Suddenly, she heard the sound of jingling bells a little ways off, and she ran quickly down the street to a small patch of bushes infront of an abandoned shrine. Tilly looked around again as confusion began to spread across her delicate features. There was another flash of light seconds later, and she gasped loudly as the tall clown appeared in front of her.

The tall figure giggled once again, and this time, he reached behind his back and pulled out a handful of flowers. The clown bowed low, and offered them to her with a wink.

"Oh thank you!" cried Tilly joyfully. She looked up at the funny man and nodded. "Maybe I can give these to Yaten-san. He's mad at me right now..." The child's face then fell with the thoughts of what happened earlier that day in Yaten's apartment. Why oh why did she have to be so clumsy?

Immediately after she said those words, the boquette of flowers suddenly flashed brightly, and long, black vines shot out and wrapped around the little girl's body. Tilly screamed and tried to drop flowers, but they burst into flames and disappeared. The clown's eyes blazed deep red, and Tilly watched in horror as his face changed; sharp pointed teeth grew out from the ones he had in his mouth, and his eyes grew larger and slanted. His skin turned a dark green color, and the clothes disappeared from his body. In its place were large black scales that ran the whole length of the monster's body. From the lower back, a huge tail grew out and began flicking back and forth. When transformation was finished, a seven foot lizard warrior stomped his foot in front of the captured child as she screamed once again. The monster flicked out a red tongue, and at the taste of her fear, let out a loud evil laugh. "There is no escape now, little human BRAT!" he hissed.

"No, go away! TANYA-CHAN, HEEEELP!" screamed out Tilly, her eyes wide with fear and confusion, "TANYAAAA!" She tried to struggle out of the black vines, but each time she moved, they squeezed tighter.

---------------- 

With a loud gasp, Tanya's eyes flew open as a flash of terror raced through her body. _Oh my God, Tilly's in trouble, I can feel it!_ she thought to herself. The blacked haired girl was about to get up when she felt an arm around her middle. She looked behind her and saw Yaten sleeping peacefully. A blush spread across Tanya's face as she turned her body to face him, then touched a hand to his face to wake him. "Yaten-chan, wake up! Something's wrong!" Tanya called desperately.

The young singer woke with a soft moan, and looked up at Tanya. He started to smile, then his eyes flew wide open as realized the position they were in. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I..." A blush quickly appeared on his own cheeks as they both got up.

"L...let's not worry about that now," Tanya stuttered nervously, "I have a very bad feeling about Tilly. I think she's in trouble!" Yaten's eyes widened at that news, knowing that if Tanya felt something wrong, then it must be true. Both nodded, then quickly raced to the bedroom. To their horror, they were only met by an empty bed as the long curtains blew around in the night air, like a ghost in front of the open balcony doors.

"Where is she?" Tanya cried, wringing her hands in worry as she looked around the room. Suddenly, a far away scream filled the air, and they both lifted their heads and looked at each other.

"That's her! Come on!" exclaimed Yaten. With quick movements, Tanya grabbed her skirt, put it on, and shoved a pair of Yaten's slippers on. Both then ran out to the balcony, climbed on the railing, and jumped down. When the reached the ground, Tanya and Yaten raced down the street toward the scream, both praying they weren't too late.

To Be Continued... 

Previous Chapter 

Next Chapter 

Fanfic Page 


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 13

Tanya panted hard as her feet pounded the cold street, and her heart beat fast and furious as she sped on, Yaten running just as hard beside her. In her mind, Tanya didn't even want to consider what would happen if she lost little Tilly. The child had became such a big part of her life, it was like she was the smaller sister she desperately wanted but never had. The lonliness and self-consciousness Tanya dealt with ever since she lost her mother seemed like a forgotten memory when Tilly came into her life, and she didn't know how she could deal with it if she too disappeared as her mother did. She just HAD to saver, somehow!

Right next to her, Yaten was also dealing with the terrible fact of losing Tilly. When he first came to Earth, he cared about nothing and no one, except for finding his beloved Princess Kakkyou. Now that she was found, and his home nearly restored, Yaten was hoping to finally gain a sense of a "normal" life with his friends and the one he now admited he loved. When he came back and met Tilly, it was almost as if that dream of a normal life came true. Now, the possibility of all that being lost infuriated him, and even though the young idol singer didn't show much affection, he loved the little girl like his own, and a feeling to protect her and Tanya like none other rose up in him.

They tore down the street with determination, their eyes narrowed with anger. Soon, they heard the weak screams of Tilly and they ran even faster. They turned a corner... and stopped dead in their tracks at the horrific scene before them; A fierce looking creature, resembling the two aliens but much bigger, held Tilly in the air by her throat. Unlike the other aliens, he was only clothes with sharp looking green scales that rippled and moved over his hard muscles. At the child's wimpering, the immense lizard-like monster only laughed more and began to squeeze harder. The child's face turned a deathly pale, and her wide eyes began to close in unconsciousness.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" screamed out Tanya, anger racing through her veins. At the sound of her voice, the monster suddenly turned and held Tilly in front of him. With a shocked gasp, Tanya could only stare and watch to see what the monster intended to do next. He reached up and touched a device over the place where an ear should be, then looked back up at the intruders.

"Oh? And just what do you think you're going to do if I don't?" hissed out the gigantic alien, his eyes glowing red.

"You asked for it!" Yaten quickly looked around to see if they were still alone, and with a nod of his head, signified that they should transform. With a glare at the monster, Tanya drew her hand across her jewel on her necklace, raise her hand in the air, and yelled, "SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Immediately after, Yaten's microphone headset appeared on his silvery blonde head. He narrowed his shining eyes at the lizard like warrior, and shouted, "HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Within seconds, both were enveloped in a silvery and violet light as their clothes melted away and was replaced by their fuku. Tilly, opening her eyes slightly, saw the transformation through a growing haze from the loss of air. _Yaten-san is...Star Healer?_ the little girl thought to herself. For some reason, deep in her heart, she wasn't surprised. It was if she somehow knew.

The Vishtri warrior laughed deep in his throat, and looked down scornfully at the humans before him. "So, you are the ones called the Sailor Senshi," he chuckled, almost amused at the situation. "You don't look like much to me. I am Ga'vrani, the greatest of all Vishtri warriors, and I was sent here to destroy you and your pathetic race," He looked down at the child still in his large hand. "Starting with her. Say good-bye to the brat!" Long claws extended fromhis free hand, and Ga'vrani prepared to dig in hard.

"NO! I won't let you!" yelled out Sailor Star Healer. The Starlight Warrrior quickly jumped into the air. He did a front flip, and on his way over the alien's head, he kicked out his leg and knocked him down to the hard ground. Surprised by the attack, Ga'vrani dropped Tilly from his grasp as he fell down. Almost as quick as lightning, Star Healer landed behind the monster, ran over to the child, and picked her up in his arms. He ran back over to where Sailor Sirius was and set her down gently.

Groggily, Tilly looked up to see Sirius and Healer desperately breaking apart the slick black ropes that still held her. "Sailor...Sirius? Sailor Star Healer?" the child whispered weakly. Tears formed in the Sirius Senshi's eyes as she gathered the child in a soft hug when the ropes were broken away.

"You're going to be alright Tilly. We're here for you," Super Sailor Sirius smiled, wiping away her tears as they fell. Then turning very serious, she held the little girl's hand in her own as she stood up. "But what were you doing out here alone? Why did you run off?"

Tilly turned her head away slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run away like that. I saw...I mean, I thought I saw this funny man, and Yaten-san was so mad at me..." Shamefully, the little girl looked up at the Starlight warrior.

"No, Tilly, I was never mad at you!" said Star Healer as he knelt down on one knee before the standing child. He suddenly realized the blunder of letting out his identity, but when he looked into the child's eyes, he knew that somehow, she had realized who he really was.

Suddenly the whole scene was broken when a rage-filled roar ripped through the night air. They turn to look behind them, and as Sirius quickly grabbed Tilly in her arms, they barely moved in time to avoid an energy beam that blasted the sidewalk they were just on.

"Awww, such emotion and tenderness!" mocked Ga'vrani. He suddenly landed in front of them from seemingly no where. "No wonder you pathetic humans are dying where I just came from. Your future is filled with nothing but death!" The Vishtri's body began to blow a dark green aura as he began to power up.

"Our future? What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Sailor Sirius, holding Tilly protectively close to her. Instead of an answer, another green energy blast streaked out of the alien's body. All three jumped high into the air to avoid it, and landed in the street a few feet away. Already becoming exhausted, Super Sailor Sirius knelt and placed a hand on Tilly's shoulder. "Tilly, when I say the word, I want you to run as fast as you can, alright? Run fast and find someplace to hide. This monster is very powerful, and you might get hurt..."

"No, I can help!" interrupted Tilly, looking up at Sirius with wide green eyes. "Please, let me help fight! Those aliens, they're the ones who..who got my Mama!"

"What?" asked a shocked Sirius, but before she could ask more, Star Healer turned eagerly to them.

"Tilly, there's no time for this! Just do as you're told!" Seeing the no-nonsense determination in his eyes, Tilly lowered her head and nodded. All three turned to Ga'vrani as he slowly advanced towards them, his body and eyes glowing brightly. As they came into focus before him, the alien gave a sinister smirk, ready to end this game once and for all.

"Go Tilly, NOW!" shouted Sirius, pushing the little girl away from her. Panting heavily, the child ran as fast as she could down the street an into a small alley.

"NO! Come back here!" screamed out the Ga'vrani. He growled in frustration at the sluggish way his body moved in this low gravity planet, and moved to chase after his target. Just as he raced off, Super Sailor Sirius raised a hand in the air.

"SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH.. CAPTIVATION!" she shouted. Red energy gathered in her hand, and bright red aura surrounded her body. She closed her fist, brought it down to her lips, then opened her hand and kissed it. She threw the kiss at the alien, and a black ball of crackling electric energy raced to the monster. At the same moment, Sailor Star Healer grabbed his medallion, and shouted "STAR SENSITIVE...INFERNO!"

The two powers came together in the air right above Ga'vrani, hung in the air for a few seconds, then shot and slammed heavily into his scaly body as he screamed loudly. At the impact, a huge explosion erupted, sending flashes of light and sparks everywhere. When it finally disappated, the alien's huge body lay still in the middle of the street, smoke rising from his body.

Moments later, Sirius and Star Healer cautiously approached the body. They were about to turn away to look for Tilly, when the little girl suddenly ran up beside them, startling the Star warriors for a moment. "Is he dead?" she asked, looking down at the figure. Suddenly, an arm twitched, and large bulging eyes flew open. With a grunt, Ga'vrani struggled to stand.

"N..n.n..not yet!" he stuttered out. Green blood oozed from his mouth and nose holes, and cuts and fissures ran all along his body.

"Masaka!" shouted Star Healer as he, Sirius and Tilly backed away in shock.

"I t..t...told you, I am the strongest warrior, I can n..nnever be defeated!" wheezed out the alien fighter. He flicked his forked red tongue, raised his arms above his head, and weakly powered up to blast them again. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and O'mashki and Va'trini shimmered into the scene, floating above them.

"Ga'vrani, save your strength. There will be no more wasting of great warriors tonight." O'mashiki turned to the three humans below him. "Do not think this is a victory, human pests. We'll be back, and when we do," He pointed a green finger at Tilly, "The hatchling will be ours!"

"And until then, here's a little something to remind you of us!" smiled Va'trini. He quickly reached into his uniform jacket and produced a small, box-like black crystal. He threw it, and it fell with a small clink on the ground. "Hmmm, let's see, what was that Earth saying again?" He cleared his throat and sneered. "Tuta loo!" Va'trini laughed evilly, unable to help himself. Both then raised their arms to chest level, pressed a button, and disappeared. A second later, Ga'vrani disappeared in a white flash.

"What are they up to?" whispered Star Healer to himself as he looked curiously at the box. Just then, the crystal flashed a dark purple light, and before they knew what happen, the crystal rose into the air and started spinning around very quickly. There was another flash, and a huge black vortex burst open up in the air above them. Grey and black clouds swirled around the outside, and lightening streaked out in deadly beams from inside. The wind picked up to near hurricane strength and blew around debris and tree leaves everywhere.

"What's going on?" shouted Sailor Sirius above the roar of the wind. She held Tilly tightly to her as she knelt and tried to hold ground. Pushing against the wind, Star Healer slowly made it over to where they were, and knelt down with them.

The wind picked up stronger, and Tilly was suddenly lifted out of Sailor Sirius's arms. "NOO!" she screamed out. She reached with both hands towards the child. She barely caught the little girl by her wrists as her small body swirled around in the wind toward the black hole.

"Tilly, hold on!" begged Sirius as she felt the child begin to slip from her grasp. Star Healer desperately sprang forward and clasped his hands over Sirius's to keep Tilly from flying away.

In Tilly's mind, she recalled the events that happend earlier in the evening; how she broke Yaten's beautiful doll and wrecked the shelf that held all his books. In the background of those images, one thought kept echoing: _Yaten-san's beautiful doll is broken because of me! They both hate me now!_

With tear filled eyes, Tilly looked up at the two warriors before her. "Go, save yourselves! I..I don't want to break any more of Yaten-san's pretty things. I'm nothing but a bother!" She felt her small hands slip even more.

"No, Tilly! Don't say that!" cried Sirius, holding on tighter as she herself felt tears run down her dark cheeks. "We don't care about that, believe me!"

"Tilly, please, it's okay!" continued Star Healer. "I can always get another one. But you're special! You're not a bother Tilly, I promise! We all love you..._I_ love you!" Never in his life did he have to confess such a thing, but pain and the realization that such an innocent, caring life could be lost was enough to make Star Healer want to fall to his knees in grief.

At those words, Tilly's eyes flew open in surprise. _They...love me?_ Memories of older people back home telling her to go away because she was too curious and too clumsy raced through her mind. Then, they were replaced by images of her crying and being held by her Mommy, and being told she was indeed loved. The images suddenly stopped, and she looked down at Sirius and Star Healer. By the looks on their faces as the tears streamed down, she now knew they also loved her. They cared for her, and they wanted her to stay! A spark of joy entered the child's heart then, and she decided she wanted to fight...fight and stay with those who really loved and cared for her.

Her grip began to tighten, and she smiled in gratitude at how the Star Senshi and Starlight Warrior were trying to save her.

"Sailor Sirius!" shouted out a new voice. When she looked behind her, Sailor Sirius saw Sailors Mercury, Moon, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars running up high speed to them, followed by Marco, Luna, and Artemis.

"What in the world is that?" said Sailor Moon, her hair wipping about her. Sailor Mercury touched the side to her earring, and her visor flashed across her eyes.Immediately, calculations and equations flashed acrossed the visor's surface, reading what the anomaly was.

"It's an unstable rip in time and space! We have to destroy it before it gets bigger and engulf everything!" the Senshi of Knowledge and Water replied. She touched her earring again to make the visor disappear.

"Alright everyone, we've done something like this before! We've got to put our powers together and blast whatever's inside making that thing. Let's move!" commanded Sailor Venus. Each of the Inner Senshi nodded to eah other, then pushed against the heavy wind and faced the growing black hole in a circle as they held hands.

"VENUS..LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" began Sailor Venus.

"JUPITER OAK...EVOLUTION!"

MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

MERCURY AGUA RHAPSODY!"

SILVERMOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

With a burst of bright colorful lights, the powers of the senshi raced right over Tilly and into the vortex. For a second, nothing happend. Then, a bright light burst through the opening in a series of beams. A second later, the black hole swirled in on itself and began to shrink smaller and smaller. With a last wisp of wind, it finally disappeared. Tilly's small body fell, and she landed safely in Sirius's waiting arms. "Oh Tilly! Praise be to Allah!" breathed out the dark-skinned Senshi, unknowingly reciting the ancient praise from her native country.

"Sailor Sirius, what happened? Was it another attack already?" asked Mars as she and the other senshi stepped in closer to see if Tilly was alright. The little girl was now unconsious in the kneeling Sirius's arms.

"Yes...but this time, they have a much stronger fighter. Tilly almost didn't make it," said Sirius, looking down at the small form. Marco quietly walked up and gently licked the child's face. "At least she's alright now," he whispered gratefully.

Just then, police sirens blared through the chilly air. "We'd better go now," said Jupiter, looking around at the approaching cars, then back down at Tilly. "She going to need alot of rest."

"She's right," Luna stepped forward next to Sailor Moon with Artermis. "And I believe she also has alot of questions to answer when she wakes up. Let's move out."

In quick movements, everyone raced away from the scene as the stars above twinkled down from the black sky, oblivious to everything.

To Be Continued... 


	14. Chapter 14

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 14

The Future: 3206

Silver Palace

Sha'Krani stood at his full height of nearly eight feet, looking long and hard at the two figures trapped in crystal before him in the once grand Throne Room. He clasped his clawed green hands behind him, and thought about those strange "Senshi" that always seemed to spoil the plans of his two soldiers. He did a little research, and he found out that many of these human fighters...known as the Sailor Senshi...somehow always managed overcome their adversities, no matter how powerful. That was why the tall Vishtri alien personally wanted to defeat and kill them. Not just to keep them from thwarting his dreams of conquest, but for his personal challenge and fight they would put up. He read up on the Solar System, the next system he hoped to conquer after this one, and knew that the Death Phantom and the "Black Moon Family", a group of people who were banished to the mysterious tenth planet Nemesis, also tried to go the the past and disrupt its history. 

They had tried to prevent the possible future of Crystal Tokyo from ever happening by killing the Queen in her youth so they could take over the planet called Earth. They failed. Sha'krani chuckled deep in his throat. Well, that was the one thing he vowed never to do. He did not want to make the same mistakes those foolish humans who were banished from Crystal Tokyo did. He had searched found the most fierce and loyal Vishtri warrior he could find, straight from their own home planet, and sent him to the past when his two soldiers reported that they had failed yet again, and asked for help.

Sha'krani knew that with Ga'vrani, there would be no room for failure. The Visthri code of honor demanded that. When they had a mission, it was to be done, by all means necessary. Although they all worked together as a pack, and relied on each other, the Visthri believed that a single soldier contributed to the failure or succcess of a mission, so if the mission failed, one would be blamed, and not all. 

O'mashki and Va'trini's time were running out, and Sha'krani was losing patience with them. He knew that those two would probably fail, but not Ga'vrani. Sha'krani wanted that little human princess dead, no matter what. His large bulging eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at the two frozen figures floating a few inches off the ground. Since he knew who the King and Queen were in the past, he especially wanted them to pay for the loss of some of his best troops under the hands of the King, and the death of their daughter would be the perfect way to do it.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard hurrying down the corridor, and the gigantic captain turned to see a soldier rush into the room after saluting to the guards at the door. He then rushed forward and stood before Sha'krani and saluted. "Sir, we have urgent news!" the Vishtri said, his long tail swinging back and forth. "Our sensors have detected an unidentified vessel or...something...heading towards this sector. We think it might be from that Solar System you were talking about, but we're not sure. The bridge is asking for your prescence."

Sha'krani's eye bones rose in surprise. "Unidentified vessel? I see. I will be there shortly, ensign Cha'grano." The younger soldier saluted once again, and quickly walked back out the large double door. Sha'krani turned back to the figures and growled deep in his throat.

"All your efforts to resist us will be in vain, insignificant humans," he hissed, "In the end, you will realize that we are the superior beings, and you will bow to us and our might, or risk being destroyed, just as we have done to thousands of other worlds before you." With a final hiss, Sha'krani turned from the figures and walked out of the room. When he reached outside, he pressed a button on the large wrist-watch device on his wrist, and disappeared in a flash of white light.

--------------------- 

The Present:

O'mashki looked on as the healing rays washed over Ga'vrani's immense body. The large, complex machine from which the rays were coming from hummed quietly in the large abandoned building. The disk where the beam shot out from began shaking slightly from the amount of energy used. The Vishtri soldier was amazed at how in just a couple of days, much of the injuries and wounds that the warrior received were already healing.

There was the sound of russling and boxes falling, and O'mashki turned to see Va'trini walking up groggily behind him, holding his latest catch. He held up a large rabbit by its tail, and threw it at the older Vishtri. "Thought you might be hungry," he said, his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth while his tail swished back and forth on the floor.

O'mashki smiled as his stomach growled in anticipation and reached for the fresh kill. He held it above him, opened his mouth wide, and dropped the animal whole in his mouth. Bones and organs could be heard breaking and crunching as O'mashki chewed with his tiny, razor sharp teeth. Little trinkles of red blood ran down his scaly chin as he smiled in satisfaction and swallowed. He then flicked out his long forked tongue, and licked off the blood from his chin. "Well, there is one thing I can say about this time," O'mashki said, smacking his lips, "They certainly have alot of fresh meat for us to pick and choose from!" He chuckled deep in his throat.

"Maybe it's not so bad being here after all," Va'trini replied. He chewed the piece of dog meat still in his mouth, and swallowed. "Do you think the humans would taste as good?" Both Visthri looked at one another, then burst out laughing, their long tails wagging heavily. Suddenly, the large body on the floor twitched, and the two soldiers turned to see Ga'vrani struggle to sit up. The warrior blinked his bulging red eyes for a minute, then looked up at them.

"What...happened?" Ga'vrani managed to hiss out. Va'trini and O'mashki rushed over and helped him to stand up. The larger alien was dizzy, but after a moment, he stood tall and straight by himself.

"Those worthless humans nearly defeated you!" said O'mashki, fury in his eyes. "In our time here on Earth, we've come to learn that we should not underestimate this...Senshi...as they call themselves. We had to retreat from the battle before they had the chance to regroup and destroy you. Now that we're here, we have to come up with a plan to eliminate them, and take the peice of the Emerald Star Stone for ourselves."

"Yes," continued Va'trini, still licking off the last of the red blood. "The faster we can destroy these nuisances, the faster we can return home. We must not fail this time, or else we'll be in disgrace!"

"Ga'vrani nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, they will all pay for their insolence!" he vowed, his raspy voice thundering through out the building. He was about to say more, when there was a sudden flash of light above them. A huge black vortex opened, and the image of Sha'krani appeared before it.

"Sir!" cried all three aliens. They fell to their knees on the floor and bowed. The large holographic image narrowed its eyes and glared at them for a few moments.

"Is Ga'vrani healed?" asked Sha'krani, not bothering with formalities.

"Y..Yes sir, I am!" the larger one replied, "The R.B.R Healing rays have worked wonderously..."

"Good, then I expect you to start on another plan to defeat those senshi!" the captain interrupted. "We are having a little problem here in the future. It seems that one of the more powerful Sailor Senshi...one from one of the Outer planets in this system, is on her way over here. If she interfers, our mission might be in jeopardy. I want you to attack and destroy those senshi...NOW!" Sha'krani's eyes blazed red.

"Y..y...yes sir, as you command!" squeaked Va'trini. The image growled deep in its throat, and with another bright flash, the hologram and vortex disappeared.

"Well, you heard him," O'mashki said, looking at the two beside him. "We've got work to do!" All three hissed, and their eyes burned red in the dark night.

Juubann Senior High School:

"All right, pencils down!" said the short Ancient History teacher. The students all groaned softly, and reluctantly put down their pencils. "Please pass all test papers up," the teacher said. The classroom was then full of russling paper noises as each student passed up their test paper.

Tanya rolled her eyes and groaned again. She only had two more questions to answer, and she would have been finished. _Great, there goes another four points! _she thought, feeling helpless as she handed up the paper. She barely had time to study for the test, staying up all night for two days worried about Tilly. The little girl had developed a sudden slight fever after the last battle, and with the help of Ami, she had gotten better and was able to return to school this morning.

The last bell of the day rang, and Tanya quickly walked out of the classroom past the crowd of students, heading for her locker. "Hey Tanya, what's the hurry?" called out Naru, followed by Unazuki, Motoki's red haired younger sister.

"Oh hi Naru-chan, Unazuki-chan!" smiled Tanya as she turned to face the two. "I'm off to meet Usagi-chan and the others at Mako-chan's. It's...umm, important."

"Oh, okay," Naru's eyes lowered sadly. "Well, see ya around. I have to help my mom at the Osa-P Jewely Store,"

"And I have to be at Crown's. Take care!" smiled back Unazuki. They noodded at Tanya, then walked off.

_Poor Naru and Unazuki-chan,_ thought Tanya sadly. _I wish the girls and I didn't have to keep secrets from them._ Tanya shrugged, then hurriedly went to her locker. She quickly opened the door, gathered her books and stuffed them inside her book bag, and was about to close the locker door when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She jumped a little and turned to face a pair of green eyes nearly covered by white blonde hair.

"Yaten-chan!" Tanya cried. She dropped her bookbag and give him a a big, loving hug, then gently laid her head against his chest.

"Hey, what's that all for?" Yaten gave her a lop-sided smile, and a tiny blush colored his cheeks, "You couldn't have missed me that much. We just saw each other this morning when we dropped Tilly off to school."

_God, I love his smile!_ Tanya thought, smiling warmly. "Oh, nothing. I'm just so happy I have you both right now. Considering what almost happened," Her eyes lowered for a moment, but she shook her head to get rid of the thought, and smiled once more. "Anyway, you look VERY handsome in your school uniform!" Tanya winked as she watched Yaten blush at that comment.

"Come on, I don't want to be late in picking up Tilly and getting to Mako-chan's. Let's go!" She grabbed the young man's hand and rushed off down the hallway, dragging a helpless Yaten behind her as a big aweatdrop formed over his head.

"Hi Yaten-san, hi Tanya!" called Tilly as she ran out the front doors of the school. As she reached Tanya and gave her a big hug, a small group of girls filed out, waving their arms warmly. "Bye bye Tilly-chan!" they called. They giggled to each other as Tilly smiled.

"Bye bye!" Tilly called back, waving to the group as they walked away.

"See Tilly, I told you you'd make friends!" smiled Tanya. She ruffled the child's black hair. The little girled nodded and smiled warmly.

"Ready to go to Mako-chan's for dinner?" Yaten asked, unable to help but smile at the touching scene.

"Hai! I'm hungry! Let's go before Usagi-chan's tummy swallows it all!" Tilly giggled and ran off down the street, cheering all the way. Tanya and Yaten looked at one another, rolled their eyes, and ran off after the child.

Not long after, the three arrived at Makoto's apartment. Before Tanya could even knock on the door, it was opened by a smiling Makoto wearing an apron. "Hi there! I could hear you all the way down the hall!" laughed the tall brown haired girl as she looked down at Tilly. "Come on inside..." There was the sound of something crashing to the floor, "Usagi and the rest are already here. Well...you HAVE to know by now Usagi's here..." Makoto groaned. Tanya and Yaten smiled knowingly to each other at who could have been so clumsy and dropped something in the kitchen. They then took off their shoes with Tilly and entered the apartment.

"Hi everyone!" called Tanya as she walked into the living room. Ami, Rei, and Minako all waved and greeted them warmly, then they all sat in the comfortable sofa and rugged floor as Makoto headed for the kitchen. They talked about school for a few moments, just enjoying spending time with one another.

Just then, Usagi came out of the kitchen, flour partially covering her face, and she sat down on the living room floor with a pout as the others looked on. "Hi Tanya-chan. I was just trying to help out Mako-chan...until she threw me out!" The blonde grumbled. Everyone laughed, then group of friends talked for a few moments more. Minutes later, they looked up as Makoto finally walked into the living room. "Dinner's ready!" the cook smiled. Everyone cheered and headed for the dining rooom table, where a delicious smelling Japanese cuisine was spreadout for them. The rush to taste the food, of course, was lead by Usagi.

The friends all ate and talked happily at the large table until they could eat no more, then headed back into the living room and settled on the sofas and floor. "Ahh, that was GREAT Mako-chan!" sighed Usagi as she patted her full stomach.

Minako rolled her blue eyes, then smiled at Makoto. "That was so cool how you got out of school early to make us dinner. I wonder how you managed that!" The blonde girl chuckled under her breath.

"Probably by using some excuse, like being sick or something!" Rei said, smiling as she crossed her legs.

"Very funny Rei-chan," said Makoto. She glared at the Shinto Preistess for a second, then turned to smile at everyone. "What IS important here is the real reason for this dinner." She turned to the little girl sitting beside Tanya. "Tilly, we need to ask you some questions and find out what's going on."

"Me?" asked the little girl. She looked around at everyone for a few moments, then hung her head. "I don't what you're talking about."

"Tilly, you know you can trust us," said Usagi. She got up and walked over to Tilly was, and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as she crouched down before her. "We've been through something like this before, and if there's anyway we can help, we can." She looked deep into her eyes. "Tilly-chan, are you...are you from the future? Do you know someplace called Crystal Tokyo? Or are you perhaps from the Moon Kingdom?"

For a few moments, Tilly just stared into Usagi's eyes, not knowing what to say. Tears misted in the little girl's eyes, and she lowered her head. "I...I don't know! I'm sorry," Tilly sniffed. "It's just that, one day, there was these big ships, and my Mommy got scared, and Papa went away and I never saw him again, and...and..."

"Tilly, who is your Momma and Papa? Can you tell us?" asked Tanya, gently taking the child's smaller hand in her own. But instantly, Tilly snatched her hand away.

"NOO!" the child screamed, clasping her hands over her ears. In her mind, she was suddenly seeing and hearing the images and sounds that she tried so hard to put behind her. She saw her Mommy again, crying as she made her go into the hole. The images changed and she saw her parents, hugging and kissing each other as her Papa told her mother that he had to leave. In the next, she saw the monsters' faces, chasing her, trying to get her. "Please make them go away! PLEASE!"

"Tilly-chan, snap out of it! Are you okay?" Tanya gently shook Tilly small shoulders. The little girl looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. She blinked her eyes a few times in confusion.

"Guys, I think we should stop this. It's obviously very hard on her," spoke up Ami. She walked over and gently lifted the small girl in her arms. "Tilly, if this scares you and you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to, alright?"

The black-haired child nodded, then smiled through her tears. "Arrigatou," She brought her small hand up and gently touched the blue-haired girl's cheek. "Ami-chan, you're so nice and pretty. Just like one of my Momma's friends that came to see me when I got sick one time."

Ami's eyes widened at the statement, but before she or anyone else could say anything, Usagi's wrist communicator went off. The petite blonde quickly opened it and peered inside. "Usagi here. What's up?"

The static cleared and Sailor Uranus's face suddenly appeared. Sweat poured down her face, and she looked exhausted. "Usagi, you and the other senshi are needed here at the Shibuoyu Music Hall, right now! There's some sort of...lizard thing here. Neptune and I are trying to hold it off, but I don't know how much longer..." A scream echoed from the background.

"Say no more. We'll be right there!" Usagi closed her communicator, then looked up at everyone. "Minna-san, time to take care of business!"

"I have an idea who that could be. We should get there as fast as we can!" said Yaten, getting up with the others.

"Right! Tilly, you'll have to come with us. Let's roll everyone!" Rei quickly headed out the front door of Makoto's apartment, and seconds later, everyone followed behind.

To Be Continued... 


	15. Chapter 15

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 15

Tanya, Tilly, Yaten, and all the others rushed out of the apartment complex Makoto lived in and ran high speed toward the world famous music theater, where Sailor Uranus called from and reported another attack on innocent lives. Breathing heavily, each had one thought going through their minds; to protect the lives of the people there and finally put this new threat out of commission, and live normal lives again.

Still running, Tanya turned to the small child next to her, and she felt her heart go out for the little girl more that ever. Tilly tried to put on a brave face, but in her eyes, Tanya could see the doubt and fear that filled her young mind. _Poor Tilly, she's trying so hard to be brave!_ Tanya thought sadly, _I wish you didn't have to go through this. I promise, I won't let you get hurt again!_ With a determined nod of her head, Tanya ran ahead with a renewed burst of speed.

Nearly 20 minutes later, the group ran up the short steps to the large double doors that indicated the main entrance to the Shiboyou Music Hall. They stopped and looked around for a few seconds, puzzlement on their faces at the emptiness and death-like silence that greeted them. "What's going on here? I thought there was an attack..." started Usagi. The words were barely out of her mouth when there was an ear-splitting scream, followed by a body that crashed through the second story window. Each covered their heads and tried to protect themselves from the falling peices of glass as they fell to the ground. Immediately after, the body fell right before them with a sickening _thud_. When they turned to look at it, the senshi could barely hold in their horror. A large gapping hole was in the middle of the man's chest, and it was still smoking from the whatever blast had ended his life.

Tilly gave out a small shriek and rushed towards Tanya. She sobbed and buried her face in the older girl's skirt. Tanya wrapped her arms around the shaking little girl, feeling almost helpless at not being able to protect her from the awful site.

Minako growled deep in her throat, then turned to the others, "Minna, henshin yo! It's time to show our enemies that this is the last straw, and they're going down!" With anger in her eyes, the Senshi of Love threw her hand holding her henshin wand high in the air. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

The others looked at each other, nodded, and reached for their own henshin stick.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

For the next few moments, the whole area was filled with lights as each senshi went through their transformation, turning into the warriors that has sworn to protect the Earth and all those living on it.

Tanya took that time to squat down to Tilly's height and look into the child's wide eyes. "Tilly, if you don't want to, I can take you out of here right now. I know you're scared, so tell me if you want to leave."

For just a second, the little girl stared uncertainly at Tanya, then turned to look at the others transforming. She turned back to Tanya, and with a tiny smile, nodded. "No, I want to fight too! I...I'm not scared anymore. I can be brave just like you and the others. I want to fight and help rescue my Mommy!"

A proud smiled spread across Tanya's dark features, and she gave the little girl a quick hug with strong arms. "Alright then, let's do this!" she said as she stood up. "SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER!...

"CHIBI-SIRIUS STAR POWER!..." shouted Tilly immediately after. Each took a deep breath, and shouted "MAKE-UP!"

Just as before, Tanya passed her hand over her necklace hidden in her shirt, and it sparkled for a few moments, then morphed into the large black opal stone that was set in the middle of her bow. At the same time, Tilly's aura surrounded her body, and the middle of her chest glowed for a few moments. A rose-shaped crystal emerged from her body. Both girls were then wrapped in black, ribbon-like bands, which turned into the Sailor Senshi fukus moments later. After that, they were surrounded by a black smoke like substance, which travled down their bodies, creating their earrings and tiara.

When the transformations were done, Star Healer blinked his eyes a few times, completely baffled. "How..what.." he tried to ask, but was silenced when Super Sailor Sirius shook her head and placed a finger on her love's sensuous lips.

"No time to explain. We have to get in there before anyone else gets hurt," the Star Senshi said.

"She's right, come on!" shouted Sailor Moon, already heading towards the large building. She ran to the door, grabbed the large brass knobs and started pulling hard. The doors did not budge, no matter how much she struggled. After a few moments, she turned to them and shook her head dejectedly. "It's locked!" she shouted, then angrily kicked the door.

"Not for long!" smiled Sailor Jupiter. The tall Jovian Senshi stepped up and crossed her arms before her. The familiar electric antenna shot up, sparks flashing around it. "SPARKLING...WIDE PRESSURE!" A huge bolt of electricity crashed down from the sky, and gathered into Jupiter's hands. It turned into a ball, and she threw it forward with tremendous force. With a loud blast, the thick doors were blown away, leaving only black smoke rising.

"Jupiter, haven't you ever heard of being DISCRETE?" said Mars, annoyance flashing in her eyes. "You're always doing that, and we lose our element of surprise!"

"Oh quit it! It's open now, isn't it?" smirked Sailor Jupiter. "Come on everyone, let's go!" The group nodded their agreement and rushed inside. Once in, they were met with dismal site. All over the front halls where people usually met, there where bodies lying everywhere, each as still and silent as death itself. The lights were very dim as a misty fog hovered over the floor, and they nearly tripped over some of the the still forms of people as they walked forward.

"What in the world?" breathed out Sailor Venus in disbelief.

"Mercury, can you tell if they're...if they're..." Sirius couldn't even bring herself to say that word as she looked toward the blue-haired Senshi, sadness at the possible loss of so many lives in her eyes.

Sailor Mercury quickly reached up and touched her left earring. A bright blue light flashed acrossed her eyes, then was replaced by her familiar visors. She quickly scanned the area, figures and numbers racing across her visor screen. After a moment, she breathed a sigh of relief. "No, they're not dead. But it's as if they were knocked out somehow, and their energy completely drained out. Much like before when we fought with the Dark Kingdom."

"The Dark Kingdom? Kami-sama, you mean that they're back?" said Sailor Moon, her eyes wide with worry.

"I don't know, but my readings indicate that we should head up forward, towards the auditorium. Whatever's the cause of this should be there." Mercury nodded to the direction indicated.

"Alright, but let's try to stay together. If it's the same enemy that Sailor Sirius and I fought, we're in for some big trouble!" said Star Healer, trying to keep the worry from his voice as he stood by Sirius and Chibi-Sirius.

Slowly, the warriors walked forward toward the back, where another set of large double doors showed where the auditorium was. They pushed through, and gasped when they entered a world of pitch black darkness. Without warning, the doors they walked through slammed shut behind them, startling them. "Everyone, grab each others hand and keep together!" shouted Sailor Venus as she reached forward and took Mar's hand.

Suddenly, bright lights flashed on everywhere, and each cried out in pain at the lights glaring in their eyes. After a minute, their eyes adjusted, and they looked around. There were seats everywhere, including up in the balconey, and about four box seats on different sections of the walls.

"Dammit, they're just toying with us!" growled out Jupiter, crackling her knuckles. Just then, a deep throated, hissing laugh erupted from seemlingly nowhere, causing the senshi to look around them in confusion. The laughing seemed so close, it seemed that the person, or whatever, was right there next to them.

"Welcome, little Sailor Senshi!" hissed out the voice when it stopped laughing. "Did you enjoy my welcome mat I...hehehe..."threw" out for you out the window?" The voice laughed again, this time more evilly and darker.

"Come out where we can see you, COWARD!" screamed out Sailor Mars, stepping forward. The amount of pyschic evil she sensed from this prescence was so strong, it was enough to make the Shinto Preistess want to scream from the strength of it, but she was not about to let ANYONE know that.

"Oh, I don't think so, we like where we are!" hissed out a different voice this time, somehow seeming a bit younger. "Then again, maybe we _will_ come out, and show you second rate species what being soldiers are all about! But first, there's something else you should see!" The voice went into a series of hisses and grunting laughs. The lights on the stage blared on a second later. As the senshi looked on the large, thick red curtains were quickly drawn back. Then, the back lights to the stage snapped on, revealing what the voices were so happy about.

"OH NO!" screamed out Sirius, hardly believing what she was seeing. On stage, Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were tied standing up to long wooden poles imbedded to the stage floor. Streaks of blood trailed down their pale faces, and their fukus were torn and slightly bloodied. Thick black ropes wrapped tightly around their bodies, and their arms were tied high above their heads.

"Neptune, Saturn, Uranus!" Sailor Sirius turned to the others. "We have to help them!" With that, the Senshi of the Stars led the way as she and the rest ran forward down the walkway towards the front and the stage.

Weakly, Sailor Uranus lift her aching head, and through narrowed eyes, watched as they began to get near. "NO! G..go back!" the Sky Senshi shouted hoarsely. "It's a...trap..go back!" But it was too late. Just as they were about to reach, a heavy blast of dark green engery shot forth, striking the ground right before them. They were all flung back several feet into the auditorium seats. Chibi-Sirius was mercifully flung on the floor farther away, but the others screamed in pain as the metal armrests of the chairs slammed into them as they fell.

"Hehe, you humans are so gullible, it's pathetic!" laughed out the voice again. As the group all groaned in pain and slowly stood up, a bright flash of light erupted right in the middle of the stage in front of the Outer Senshi. Three tall and immense figures shimmered into view as the light began to dim, and when it disappated, Va'trini, O'mashki, and Ga'vrani stood proudly, their red fork tongue flicking in and out of their long green mouths that was ridged with tiny, razor sharp teeth. Their large, bulging eyes glowed red with evil and distaste as they looked down at the humans before them.

"Well, look at this," grunted Ga'vrani, "To think I actually believed you all to be a challenge. How disappointing," He looked back at the Outer Senshi he tied to the pole, then back at the the others on the floor below him. "Now, it's time for you to die!"

"Get disappointed with this, LIZARD BREATH!" cried out Sailor Jupiter as she rushed forward, "JUPITER OAK...EVOLUTION!" While she was still running, Jupiter jumped in the air, spun a few times, and shot forward her powers of razor sharp, electrified leaves. Ga'vrani merely smiled, and just before the power reached him, he and the other Vishtri soldiers jumped high into the air. The power flew under them and struck the ground where they were just standing in.

"Jupiter, be careful of the Outers!" cautioned Mercury. But they were unheard as Ga'vrani flipped in mid-air, and landed heavily in front of the Senshi of Thunder as she looked on in surprise.

"I guess your low gravity isn't so bad!" hissed out the huge alien. He growled and backhanded Jupiter across her face so hard, she nearly flew across the whole auditurium. The alien soldiers laughed again in scorn, then touched the devices on their wrists and disappeared in a bright flash.

"Jupiter!" the senshi all cried. They quickly began running towards her, but Sailor Sirius stopped when she suddenly felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around, but saw no one behind her. She breathed out in relief, but when she turned back to face front, she was met by a pair of glowing red eyes and grinning green face.

"BOO!" yelled Va'trini, his red tongue flicking out.

Sailor Sirius screamed in surprise, but it was quickly cut off when the big alien grabbed her around the throat, picked her up by her neck, and choke-slammed her on the hard ground. Grinning triumphantly, Va'trini knelt down on one knee, and began to squeeze hard. Within seconds, Sirius's face began to go pale with lack of oxygen as she deperately tried to fight off the alien and breathe.

Just then, Sailor Star turned to look behind him and see the heartbreaking scene. "NO!" He dashed back towards them. "GET OFF HER!" cried out Star Healer, "STAR SENSITIVE...INFERNO!" The powerful beam of stars and lasers raced forward, and Va'trini, not expecting it, was knocked away from the dark-skinned senshi. She quickly sat up, and with her hands across her throat, began coughing and gasping for air.

Star Healer sighed audibly with relief. "Tanya," he breathed out. He was about to go to her and lovingly gather her in his arms, when O'mashki suddenly appeared. The alien rushed forward, jabbed his elbow into the Starlight's back, and knocked him heavily to the hard floor as he grunted painfully. He kicked Star Healer hard in the upper mid-section, breaking a rib and causing him to scream loudly in pain. Immediately after, O'mashki turned to see Sailor Moon sneaking up behind him, ready to use her tiara. "MOON TIARA..." started the Moon Senshi, but she was stopped when she was suddenly knocked to the ground when the big alien swatted his tail and swiped the feet from under her. She moaned in pain as her head hit the ground hard.

"We have to do somehting! We're DEAD if this keeps up!" shouted Sailor Mars, helping Sailor Venus pick Jupiter up. Her danger sense grew stronger, and she desperately looked around. Where was Chibi-Sirius? But before she could voice her concern, Mercury stepped forward, her arms crossed over her chest. "MERCURY SHABON SPRAY!" she shouted. Soon, the auditorium was filled with fog and icy mist.

"What is this trickery?" demanded O'mashki, looking around. The reptilians aliens didn't even noticed the cold as their body temperature immediately dropped to match the environment. They growled in frustration as they now couldn't see. Suddenly, O'mashiki smiled as he touched another button on the wrist device. A red visor window, much like Mercury's visor flashed across his face. The other aliens, hearing the action, did the same. With infrared vision, the Vishtri aliens walked forward. Ga'vrani grinned in evil satisfaction as he spotted what he was looking for.

Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi quickly helped up Sailor Star Healer from where he lay. "Are you alright? Can you still move?" asked Mercury.

"Y...Yeah," gasped the Starlight. Ignoring his own pain, he looked over to see if Sirius was alright. Jupiter regained consciousness, and with the guidance of Mercury, they all headed for the stage. With quick movements, Venus, Sirius, and Mars broke the black ropes tying the Outer Senshi, then all holding on to each other, they rushed behind stage and burst through the back doors to the large empty parking lot outside. The sun was just beginning to set, and for a few moments, all the senshi just remained silent and breathed heavily, trying to build back up their strength. "Good move Mercury, I don't know how long we would have lasted in there!" breathed out Moon in relief.

The others agreed, and just then, Sirius's head snapped up as sweat from the battle inside the building streaked down her face. "Oh my God, where's Chibi-Sirius?" She stood up and began to look around frantically for the little girl.

A bright white light flashed unknowingly behind them, and three figures immerged. Ga'vrani smiled at the prize he had in his hands, then looked up. "Ohhh, Senshiiiiii!" he sang out. When the group looked behind them, they all gasped with horror. Sailor Chibi-Sirius lay unconcious in the alien's green arms.

To Be Continued... 


	16. Chapter 16

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 16

All of the senshi gasped and looked in disbelief. They stood as still as stone as Ga'vrani held Chibi-Sirius's small body in his arms, afraid to move and even _think_ of what the large Vishtri warrior might do to her if the made the wrong move. He grinned widely in triumph and proceeded to move the child's body in the crook of his arm, holding her in a tight choke-hold.

"NO!" Sailor Sirius screamed. She started to rush forward towards the tiny senshi as she dangled helplessly in Ga'vrani's arms, but she was stopped just in time by Mercury as she grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Sirius!" said Mercury, pulling the shorter girl back. "Not like this, he'll kill her!" Her own eyes began to mist as her frustration of not being able to protect little Tilly grew in her heart. She and Sirius watched with widened eyes as Ga'vrani extended a right hand and spread out his long, green fingers. Long, razor sharps nails grew out with a deadly metalic hiss. He brought the nails to Chibi-Sirius's neck.

"Make one move, and the hatchling dies!" growled out the large alien, his eyes glowing red. The two other Vishtri soldiers next to him hissed deep in their throats in pleasure.

"Please, don't!" begged Sirius, her tears now running freely down her face. With her hands over her pounding heart, she made a daring step forward and stood before the three immense figures. "Please, you can't! She's only a child! What could you possibly want from her? Just...just let her go, please, take me instead..." She tried to look deep into their eyes in order to find some sort of sympathy, but to her horror, there was none. Just pure, primal hate and the need for destruction flashed back at her from the alien's cold stare.

"Cease your waste of usless human emotions, fool! It will do you no good," snarled O'mashki. Eagerness for the kill was evident on his green face. "You have no idea what power this child has, how she is the key to our ulitmate conquest of your pathetic world. Once we get the piece of the Sirius Emerald Star Stone that is within her, we will be unstoppable!"

The Sirius warrior's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Chibi-Sirius in Ga'vrani's arm, then back O'mashki. "How...how do you know about the Sirius Emerald Star Stone? How could she have a piece of it?" Instinctively, Sirius brought her hands up to the large black opal in the middle of her bow, as if to protect it. She was slightly relieved when she felt it still there.

"That is none of your concern. Once we destroy her, and you, then nothing will be left to oppose us," sneered Va'trini. He turned to the big warrior holding Chib-Sirius. "Enough of this delay. Kill the brat, NOW!" he ordered Ga'vrani.

"This will be most pleasurable!" hissed the Vishtri alien. "He brought up is hand and was about to slash the human child in his arm.

"Heads up! VENUS, LOVE ME, CHAIN!" screamed out the Senshi of Love and Beauty. Her body was surrounded by a golden aura and her blonde hair whipped heavily in the wind. With a flick of her wrist, Sailor Venus threw forth her metallic chain of hearts.

With a quick move, Sailor Sirius ducked down just as the chain flew over her head. It went straight for Ga'vrani, and slashed at his hand so hard, green blood oozed out of the large gash that appeared. The alien let out horrible, high-pitched roar as he dropped the little girl out of his choke-hold. Chibi-Sirius fell limply to the ground, her body unmoving. Seeing her chance, Super Sailor Sirius dashed forward and grabbed Chibi-Sirius in her arms before the aliens could see her. She raced back to the gathered senshi and settled the tiny girl across her lap.

"Chibi-Sirius...Tilly! Come on sweetie, you have to open your eyes for me, PLEASE!" Sirius begged. She gently tapped the little girl on her cheeks. Seconds later, Chibi-Sirius's eyes mercifully fluttered open as she gave a soft moan. "M..mommy?" she whispered, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Oh, thank God she's alright!" cried Sailor Moon, but just as the other senshi smiled with joy, a large deadly energy beam raced over their heads, hitting a car not too far from them. The vehicle exploded with with a deafening boom, and when the clouds and debris settled after a few seconds, they all looked up to see the three aliens walking up to them menacingly, their eyes filled with rage and distaste.

Sailor Uranus stood up weakly, then turned to help Neptune stand. "Are you ready, Neptune?" the taller Sky Senshi asked.

The Sea Senshi smiled back. "As ready as I'll ever be!" Neptune winked at her long time best friend.

Ga'vrani looked down at the group as he stood before them, his body shaking with anger. "You know what? You pathetic waste of a species are REALLY beginning to make.." his eyes glowed a blazing red,

"..ME..," his eyes glowed brighter yet,

"MAD!" At that word, the Vishtri warrior's eyes glowed as bright as they can get. He angrily stretched forth both hands, and got ready to fire again, this time hoping to destroy the insolent humans once and for all.

"Look out!" yelled Sirius, bracing herself with the others for the destructive power of the alien warrior.

With another high-pitched roar, Ga'vrani's body glowed a sickly green color, and another deadly beam of energy raced out. At the same time, Neptune lept in front of everyone, and holding out her hands, she yelled, "NEPTUNE, SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

Her body glowed a blue-green aura, and and a flash, her Talisman Mirror appeared, as bright and strong as ever before. The energy beam from Ga'vrani went straight into the mirror's face, and Neptune grunted as the force of the blast pushed her back slightly. Snapping her head back up after a few moments of struggling while Ga'vrani continued to shoot out the energy, Neptune pushed the mirror far out in front of her, and groaning with the strain, she shot back out the deadly energy beam that was gathered inside.

The Vishtri soldiers watched with surprise and shock as the power raced back to Ga'vrani, who was unable to move in time. The blast crashed right into him, and the impact was so hard, a huge crater was made as his body slammed into the hard ground. The alien screamed and roared in pain as his body began to glow white. But still, he mangaged to try and struggle to stand. Sweat poured down Neptune's face as she continued to shoot back out the energy beam, and suddenly, tiny fissures and cracks appeared all along Ga'vrani's body.

Everyone watched with horrified fascination as the strongest Vishtri warrior exploded immediately after, his scream echoing in the air. Seconds later, tiny sparkles floated down to the ground where Ga'vrani once stood, a huge blackened hole with smoke rising the only reminder of him.

A moment later, Sailor Neptune fell to her knees in exhaustion, breathing very hard. Sailor Uranus rushed over and helped her to stand. "Neptune!" said Sailor Mars with worry as she moved to help Uranus and Saturn steady her. She was stopped when O'mashki suddenly roared with anger. He turned to the group and pointed at them with a large laser gun.

"Arrogant humans! Do you realize what you have done? That was one of the greatest warriors that has ever lived in our history! You shall die for this!" O'mashki's eyes blazed red with anger.

"Yeah well, he didn't seem so great to me!" smirked Uranus, going into a fighting stance. "Care to take up where he left off?"

O'mashki smiled evilly, and turning to Va'trini, he nodded his head. The younger Vishtri at once knew what the soldier was thinking, and nodded back. They would finish this another time. The humans may have won this round, but next time, they _will_ be destroyed. They must be very strong to have defeated Ga'vrani, so they need to come up with a better plan. Va'trini shivered at the thought of having to report to Sha'krani that they failed again. Well, they'll deal with that when the time came. In the meantime, they had something to keep them busy. O'mashki turned to look at the group before him. "Hehehe, you think you can find us first? This is a very big city after all, and alot of people can get hurt!" With a wicked laugh, Va'trini and O'mashki rose into the air, then reached up to press the device on their wrist.

"Don't bet on it! SPACE SWORD, BLASTER!" shouted out Sailor Uranus. The long and beautiflu sword with the jeweled handle appeared with a flash in the tall senshi's hand, and with a smirk, Sailor Uranus slashed the air in front of her. A long golden arch appeared, and it rushed up to the aliens with incredible speed. O'mashki, completely suprised by the move, placed his arms protectively in front of his face. The golden arch slammed painfully into the aliens, and they fell heavily to the floor, their bodies charred and smoking as their laser gun broke into many pieces besides them.

Right then, the device on O'mashki's wrist fell off its binding, and it fell to the ground with a heavy clank. The buttons on the wrist device suddenly began going on and off at once, and a series of beeps and noises erupted. Immediately after, the device rose into the air above them, and started spinning and spinning. A bright flash burst from it, and a huge black vortex grew in the air, white lightening streaking across the inside and outside of it. The wind began to pick up heavily, blowing debris and movable objects everywhere.

"Everyone, hold on!" screamed Sailor Uranus above the wind. She struggled against the whipping wind, and along with Neptune, grabbed onto a lampost for dear life.

Sailor Sirius grabbed Chibi-Sirius beside her, and held on to another lampost. She watched in horror second later as the two Vishtri's bodies were picked up into the air, heading straight towards the vortex. Va'trini, with one last roar, reached forward and grabbed the little girl by the back of her shirt. "Chibi-Sirius! NOOO!" screamed out the Sirius senshi. Chibi-Sirius screamed as she reached out her arms to Sailor Sirius, but it was too late. Along with the aliens, the child disappeared into void.

Sirius suddenly lost her grip on the lamppost, and with a startled scream, she was picked up in the air and was sucked into the vortex. One by one, all the senshi was sucked inside, screaming as they felt their bodies jolted with pain as they passed through the vortex's opening. When there was no one left, the void began to shrink, and just as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

------------------ 

The Future

3206 A.D.

Super Sailor Sirius's body laid face down on a patch of burnt grass, unmoving for a few moments. Then, her arm twitched, and with a soft moan, she opened her aching eyes. She turned over on her back and groggily rose her upper body on her elbows and shook her head, shaking off dead leaves and pieces of broken branches. She lifted her pain-ridden head and looked around her.

Sailor Sirius gasped as her vision cleared. She saw that she was surrounded by tall, massive trees in a forest, and that their leaves, or what was left of it, was all brown and withered, as if they were somehow burnt and ready to drop off. The tree trunks were all blackened and splintered, and some of them looked like they were ready to topple over. Suddenly, a shadow passed overhead, and Sailor Sirius looked up more. "Oh my God!" she breathed out in disbelief. Over head, there were thousands, maybe hundreds of thousands of ships flying through in the darkening sky. They were triangular in shape, and seemed to be made of a black, crystaline jewel, making them gleam and shine in the light of the fading sun. White, circular probe lights shone down from the bottom of the ships, lighting up each area they crossed over it.

Sailor Sirius cautiously stood up, and shakily moved across to a blackened tree to hide from the lights. Something tells her that those ships and those searching lights were _not_ good news.

With a pounding heart, Sailor Sirius pushed off the tree she was leaning against, and looked around her again. Where were the other Sailor Senshi? Where was Star Healer and Tilly? She walked forward slowly, watchful for any movements. The whole area was eeriely quiet, as if all the life that was supposed to be abundant in the forest was suddenly snuffed out. Her feet suddenly bumped into something, and Sirius looked down slowly to see what it was. What she saw was a blackened human skull looking up at her, its eye sockets hollow and haunting. Right next to it was the rest of the remains. The Star Senshi shrieked in surprise and fell to the ground on her bottom. She quickly scooted backwards to rest against the trunk of a tree behind her, her breathing labored and sweat pouring down her face.

"Sailor Sirius!" shouted a voice through the forest. Sirius looked up to see Sailor Moon, Venus, and the rest of the Sailor Senshi Team running towards her. She sighed in relief and stood up to brush off all the dirt and leaves on her uniform.

"Are you alright?" asked Star Healer, rushing up to the frightened senshi and laying his hand on her shoulder. He looked her up and down to see if she had any injuries.

"Y..yeah, I'm fine," Sirius replied shakily. She looked back at the human remains, and shivered as she shook her head. "Just...where the heck are we? And where's Chibi-Sirius?" she asked, starting to get worried.

"I don't know. We couldn't find her, and I don't remember anyplace like this back in Juuban," said Jupiter. She looked around her, saw the space ships over head, and turned to the right. What she saw made her gasp and cause her eyes to go as wide as dinner plates. "Errr, guys, I think you should get a look at this!" The Senshi of Thunder and Lightning pointed shaky finger up in the sky behind them.

The group turned to the direction Jupiter was pointing, and they all stared in shock. Before them, there were two suns setting, as opposed to the one sun they were used to.

"What in the world?" breathed out Sailor Moon. "The last time I checked, Earth had only ONE sun!"

Mercury immediately took out her mini-comp and began typing madly. Seconds later, signs and fgures streaked across the computer's screen. Mercury read the findings, looked up at the group, sighed, then turned toward Senshi leader.

"Well, Sailor Moon, that's because right now, we're _NOT_ on Earth," Mercury said, forcing herself to remain calm.

"WHAT?" Sailor Uranus's eyes went just as wide as Jupiter's own. "Well, if we're not on Earth, then where ARE we?" she demanded. Sailor Neptune stepped forward and layed a hand on Uranus's shoulder to calm her. The Sea Senshi knew that this was not the time for her dear friend to lose her cool, and she nodded to Uranus to know that they were all just as confused as she was. Mercury narrowed her eyes and quickly began typing again.

"That vortex we went through, it was actually an opening into Time and Space. Those aliens were wearing some sort of miniature time device, which enabled them to travel forth between time.."

"You mean, sort of like a time machine, or mini time door, like Sailor Pluto has?" asked Sailor Sirius, shivering again at the strange silence of the forest.

Sailor Mercury nodded. "Yes, exactly. During the attack, one of the devices got damaged, and it automatically opened a portal back to the time and place it originated from."

"Are you sure that's what happend?" asked Sailor Venus, "Maybe there might be a mistake and we're still on Earth...somewhere..."

"There _is_ no mistake," said a new voice suddenly. Everyone turned to see a figure walking up to them from out the the shadows the trees made. They all got into a fighting stance and got ready to attack. The figure walked into the fading light, and the senshi all stared as Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of all Time and Space, stepped before them. "Sailor Mercury is right. This is not Earth, and this is not your time. At least, not yet." Pluto's red eyes were cool, yet filled with sadness.

The senshi could only stare for a few minutes in shocked silence as the solitary soldier of time approached them. If Sailor Pluto had finally made an appearance, then that meant that this was going to be bad, VERY bad.

To Be Continued... 


	17. Chapter 17

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 17

All the Sailor Senshi and the one Sailor Starlight stared at Sailor Pluto for a few more seconds, until Sailor Sirius cautiously stepped forward, breaking the tense silence. "S..Sailor Pluto, do you know what's going on? Where are we?" the Star senshi asked quietly.

Sailor Pluto took a deep breath, then lifted up her eyes to look the many alien ships moving across as the darkening sky. How was she going to explain all this without revealing too much, especially to Sailor Sirius and Star Healer? She sighed and gave them all a sad look. There was no choice _but_ to tell them about the invasion and the aliens, but she wouldn't reveal too much. "Sailor Senshi, we are in a very desperate situation here," the Senshi of Time began. "I cannot reveal too much, because you are not even supposed to be here. I don't know how you got here, but as long as you _are_ here, we have to do what we can to save this planet...no, this _System_ if we can."

"We got here by accident," said Sailor Moon, stepping forward along with Sirius and standing by her, "But what do you mean, we're not supposed to be here? Just what is this place? Does it have anything to do with the future, since you're here?" Sailor Moon felt her heart beat faster at the thought that Chibi-Usa and the rest of the Royal Family of Crystal Tokyo might be in danger.

"As a matter of fact, this _does_ concern the future, and I was determined not to get you all involved, especially you Inner Senshi since after the Black Moon Family's invasion. But I guess Fate and Destiny has its on plans." Pluto stepped closer to the Sol Senshi, and cautiously began her tale. "You _are_ in the future, but I don't think I should reveal where. Don't worry, Crystal Tokyo and Earth are fine...for the moment," She paused as Sailor Moon let out a sigh of relief, and continued. "But I'm afraid if we don't defeat our enemies here, then all in our Galaxy, our Universe, will be lost. The enemies that have invaded this place are called the Vishtri, and they come from a planet called Vishtria in the Siklos Star System in the Theloraian Galaxy. They are a vicious species, hell bent on taking over worlds and conquering sentient species they feel are inferior and beneath them. During the Silver Millenium, the rulers tried for centuries to become part of the Allied Systems, but they were always denied because of the crimes they committed against their lower class and other species in their sectors."

Pluto's eyes slightly misted as memories of the past filled her mind. "The Dark Kingdom and Metallia conquered their System before the fall of the Moon Kingom, and promised all the survivors power and fame if they helped them destroy our Universe. They accepted, and many of the strongest Vishtri warrior were infused with the Negative Energy, and defeated many other planets in their galaxy while the Dark Kingdom, under the rule of Queen Beryl and Metallia, attacked the Systems in the Milky Way Galaxy."

"So that's why they had the power to steal energy if they wanted to, and that big one had the ability to fight with such powerful energy!" said Sailor Mercury, stepping forward beside Sailor Moon. "I knew their method of fighting was somewhat familiar!" Mercury narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Exactly, and after waiting so long, the Vishtri have finally arrived to finish the dirty work of the Queen Beryl. Since they have been in the Dark Kingdom's service, the Vishtri have become more advanced in their technology than they've ever been," finished Pluto, nodding her head. "In order to conquer our Galaxy, the Vishtri know that they need an ultimate source of pure energy to overcome the Ginzuishou that Neo-Queen Serenity holds. They know they cannot come close to the planet, much less tCrystal Tokyo, with her using it, so they searched through their data and found the next most powerful Crystal," Sailor Pluto turned to look Sirius in her eyes, "The Sirius Emerald Star Stone."

The group gasped and turned to look at Super Sailor Sirius as she protectively laid a black gloved hand over the large opal in the middle of her bow. "I...I don't understand," whispered Sailor Sirius, "What could they want with my Crystal?" Sailor Moon turned and layed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"The Vishtri are trying to use a method that originated from Earth. It's a old saying that goes something like...'The only way to cut a diamond, is to use another diamond, since it is the hardest substance on Earth,' " Sailor Pluto said, looking at Sailor Sirius with concern. "They believe that the only way to destroy the Ginzuishou, is to use something just as powerful against it, which is why they are after your Crystal. And there is another concern. Because of the speed of the attack, the rulers of this planet were not able to protect themselves and everyone else in time. Somehow, the Sirius Emerald Star Stone was broken in two, and the other piece is missing, along with their daughter, the Princess."

"Princess? Oh God, do you mean Tilly?" Sailor Sirius asked in astonishment. Sailor Pluto's eyes widened in shock.

"Nani? How could you know about her already? She wasn't supposed to..." The Time Senshi paused as she considered a moment. _Then my suspicions WAS true! The Princess was indeed sent to the past by her mother,_ Sailor Pluto shook her head, knowing that it was no use hiding the truth anymore. She should have check the Time Disturbance when she had the chance. She gave a sad smile. "Indeed I do. Congradulations, Sailor Sirius, Star Healer. You've met your daughter you weren't suppose to know about yet."

For a few seconds, Sailor Sirius just stood there, her face blank. A second later, she fainted heavily to the floor. Sailor Star Healer turned beet red in the face at the words, and backed away nervously from the group as Sailor Uranus turned and glared darkly at him. "Daughter?" she growled.

"Tanya-chan!" cried Eternal Sailor Moon. She bent down along with Sailor Jupiter and helped the shorter Star Senshi up. Sirius shook her head as she stood up after a second, and gave Sailor Pluto a confused look.

"Anno..Sailor Pluto, how can this be?" Sailor Sirius said quietly, "You see, I..I'm still a virg...I mean...I..I've never...we've never...HOW!" Sailor Sirius's dark face was now all red with embrassment as she wrung her small hands nervously. A huge sweatdrop formed over Sailor Healer's head as he looked on in bewilderment and confusion. He gulped, then shook his head "No" vigorously as he waved his arms defensively in front of him, the look on his face clearly saying 'We didn't do anything, I swear!' Uranus and Neptune stood before him, their arms crossed and eyes narrowed as they looked at him unbelievingly.

"I knew it!" shouted Sailor Moon excitedly, "It's just like with me and Chibi-Usa! We should have realized this before and said something!" Each senshi looked at each other in astonishment, the truth finally dawning on them. It was so obvious! Tilly's looks, the bond she shared with Tanya...they all felt suddenly foolish for not seeing it before.

Before anyone could say anything else, Pluto turned to the distraught girl by her side. "Sailor Sirius, do not be afraid. Look inside your heart and soul, and you WILL know the truth," said Sailor Pluto in a soft voice. "What do you feel?" Sailor Sirius paused for a moment, feeling all the love and tenderness she felt for the little girl since she came into her life.

She looked up at Pluto and smiled. "H..Hai, I feel it. Somehow, I've always known, but I was too afraid to allow myself to see the truth deep down inside." Sirius sadly looked down at her feet. _Oh Tilly, I'm so sorry I let you down. Where can you be?_

"The most important thing now, is to find where the Princess is. If she falls to the hands of the Vishtri, then everything we have fought for, everything we have come to be and protect, is for nothing, and in the end, the Vishtri will win. Already, they've found a way to break through to the past!" She brought her staff before them, and the Garnet Orb began glowing brightly. A scene appeared magically, and the senshi watched in horror as the same ships they just saw were coming through a giant vortex in the sky. The scene changed, and they all watched as buildings crumbled under immense laser beams, and Tuxedo Kamen furiously fighting off a couple of Visthtri soldiers. He losing very badly.

"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon cried out, her hand over her heart.

"We must find her at all cost, no matter what. Are you all with me?" Pluto said. The images stopped, and she raised her Time Key staff into the air.

"You can count on us!" said Sailor Jupiter, eyes eyes bright with the anticipation of a fight. "We'll show those lizard brains that we're a lot tougher than they think!" Each of the Inner senshi gave a cheer, raising their hands in the air.

Star Healer nodded and stepped forward away from the watchful eyes of Neptune and Uranus. "You can count on me too..." But before he could say more, Star Healer cried out in pain and went down on one knee. He had forgotten about that cracked rib he received from their fight back on Earth in the music hall.

"Oh no, Star Healer!" Sailor Sirius rushed over to his side and helped the injured Starlight to stand. She intertwined their fingers together, and looked deeply into his eyes. The Starlight could only smile softly at the love and concern shining from the young girl's brown hazel eyes.

"Here, let me help," said Sailor Saturn. She walked over softly to Star Healer and touched his aching side. Her hands glowed purple, and soon, Star Healer could feel the pain lessen more and more, until it vanished.

"Thank you," he breathed out in relief. The young black-haired Senshi of Saturn smiled, but before she could say anything, a loud rumbling was heard not too far from them. They all turned to look behind them, and watched as a large, silvery vehicle drove up over a small hill. They went into a fighting stance as they recognized the hard green face of a Vishtri alien. He was sitting atop a vehicle that resembled a motorcycle, but there were many changes; instead of wheels, the thing had four large jet propellers in the place where wheels should be, and it hovered a few inches above the ground. It had a silvery bright color with the linings and underbelly a smooth crystal-like black. At the back was a large bulk that could only be the engine, and instead of the old fossil fuel, it burnt cold nuclear fusion. The front part of the vehicle was protected by a slanted, crystal clear window pane, and large silver handle bars curved out from the side of it. The large Visthri soldier sitting on top of it grinned evilly to himself. "Well, well, lookie what I found!" Do'nashka said gleefully, his red tongue flicking out. "Seems our sensors that picked up a vessel was dead on. We've been expecting you!" He looked at Pluto and sneered, knowing it was she that was travling in the craft coming from Earth.

"Oh yeah, well there's not much you can do alone, ugly!" said Sailor Venus, getting ready to power up.

"Oh, _am_ I really alone?" smirked the Vishtri soldier. He lifted a green hand into the air, and suddenly, scores of the Visthtri beings riding similar vehicles to his moved up besides or behind him. The engines were loud and horrific sounding in the air. Do'nashki looked behind at the many soldiers with him, then turned back to the senshi. "Hey boys, what say we see how these little humans play, shall we?" He stepped on the exhilirator with a his foot, and reaved up the motor with a wide grin. "CRUSH THEM!" he screamed. He drove off down the hill, and immediately, the whole score of drivers drove off behind him, each screaming their own battle cry.

"Masaka! What are we going to do?" cried out Sailor Sirius, terror on her face as she watch them come closer and closer.

Sailor Uranus narrowed her eyes, and held on to her Space Sword tightly. "We fight until either we or they are dead." said the tall senshi, determination set in her eyes. Strangely, she was not afraid to die. She turned to Neptune, and gently took her hand in her own, and smiled. The teal haired quickly wiped a tear from her eye, and squeezed back Uranus's hand gently. Sailor Saturn close her eyes and concentrated. Seconds later, the Silence Glaive appeared in her hands. She twirled it around her a few times, and slammed the butt end of it to the ground beside her. Sailor Sirius gently took Star Healer's hand in her own. She turned to the Starlight beside her, and silently mouthed the words, "I love you," Star Healer smiled back gently, but he never had the chance to reply as suddenly, a blast of energy knocked the senshi apart. Chaos broke loose the aliens mercilessly descended on them.

Sailor Jupiter tried to call on her powers, but she was quickly stopped when one of the hovering vehicles flew by her. The soldier on top of it reached out, and deeply scratched the Thunder Senshi across her face with a clawed hand. A second later, another one of the strange cycles rushed towards her, and this time, the driver held a large object in his hand, and before Jupiter could even see what was coming up on her, he smashed her across the head, knocking her to the ground. Jupiter went down with a painfully grunt, and lay unmoving.

"Jupiter!" screamed out Venus. She moved to moved to help her fellow warrior, but instead, another one of those vehicles rushed up behind her. The driver laughed evilly as he slammed his cycle in the Senshi of Love's body, and knocked her into a tree a few feet away. The tree instantly crumbled by the force of the impact, and Venus lay on the ground in a broken heap, blood pouring from the gash on the side of her face.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn stood back to back, watching intently as the cycles whizzed quickly around them in a circle as the drivers laughed. "Now!" yelled out Uranus. Instantly, Sailor Saturn swung her Silence Glaive down in front of a cycle, and sparks flew as one of the jets were cut off, and the vehicle crashed down in twisted pile of metal. Do'nashka stood up from his crashed cycled and fixed glowing, hateful eyes on them. He roared loudly and rushed forward towards them, his claws long and sharp. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" yelled out Sailor Neptune, followed immediately by Uranus as she yelled "SPACE SWORD, BLASTER!" The large alien was dosed with a heavy blast of water mixed with energy, then sliced through by Uranus's sword. With a scream, Do'nashka's body exploded, and was he was no more. But the victory for the three Outer Senshi was short-lived as almost immediately, several cycles rode up to them, they're front guns blasting away. Saturn started to raise her hands in order to put up a shield, but as quick as lighting, the long Glaive she held was knocked out her hand by a bright laser blast. More blasts followed, and as Uranus and Neptune turned and tried to protect the younger Outer Senshi, they were struck by the immense blast, and slumped like dead onto the ground. Not even a second later, Saturn let out a painful cry she was also struck, and fell over Uranus's body.

"Saturn...Hotaru-chan!" cried out Sailor Pluto. She narrowed her eyes determinely, and faced the cycles that surrounded her. She smirked slightly, and raised her Time Key staff. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Pluto, Dead Scream," A swirl of deadly pink energy gathered around the Garnet Orb, and she pointed her staff at her attackers. The pink energy raced out in an intense beam, and several cycles where destroyed as she swung the staff around her in 180 degree angle. She would have gone on longer, if it weren't for the cycle that suddenly appeared behind her and knocked her down heavily. The Time Staff cluttered beside her as she went down painfully.

"Mercury, to your right!" shouted Mars, She tried to run over to Mercury in order to push her out of the way, but it was too late as another cycle raced up, and blasted her in the back. The Fire Senshi, not evening knowing anything was behind her, fell down with a painful scream. ""MERCURY AQUA, RHAP...AHHHHH!" screamed Mercury as she was suddenly cut off from saying her attack by another blast of laser from a cycle.

"Run, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sirius!" screamed out Sailor Star Healer to the two senshi left besides him. Just then, a long and thick rope lashed out from one of the riders on the cycles that were surrounding them, and wrapped tightly around his neck. The Visthri soldier laughed as he snapped the rope around Star Healer's neck. He dropped to the ground with a raspy yell, and Moon and Sirius watched in horror as he was dragged on the ground as vehicle drove off. "YATEEEEEEEEN!" screamed out Sailor Sirius, tears streaming down her face. She was about to rush off to him, when the cyclers roared their engines and moved in closer.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" snarled one of the riders.

"You won't defeat us!" yelled out Sailor Moon. Just as she was about to call forth her Eternal Tier, Sailor Pluto slowly and painfully opened her eyes, and watched Sailors Sirius and Moon being closely surrounded by the aliens.

"I...can't..let them..die! They...are our...only hope!" Pluto choked out. Slowly, she got to her feet, and shakily pointed out her Time Staff towards them. "GARNET...BALL TRANSPORT!" Pluto yelled in a raspy voice. A blast fired out from the Garnet Orb, and flew towards Sirius and Moon. It turned into a large pink bubble, and entrapped the two inside. The bubble rose out of the way just as the riders blasted the spot they were in, and flew high into the air. It glowed brightly for a second, then disappeared in a shower of sprinkles. Sailor Pluto fell weakly to her knees, then down to the cold ground, hoping with all her heart that she sent them to the Silver Palace where they can save the Neo-Princess of the Sirius Star System.

To Be Continued... 


	18. Chapter 18

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 19

Super Sailor Sirius stood before the Vishtri soldiers, her eyes narrowed and filled with determination. She felt her heart beat so very hard against her chest, but instead of fear, Sirius felt something else that was strange to her in this situation: Hope. O'mashki, Va'trini, and Sha'krani stared at the girl with the glowing jewel floating a few inches above her hands, utter disbelief on their faces.

"The Sirius Emerald Star stone!" shouted O'mashki, stepping back slightly from the intense light. "How...how could she have it?" The older alien warrior looked in the face of Sirius, then at the two crystal casings floating a few inches off the floor in front of the thrones behind him. Understanding dawned on his green features. He finally understood that this human warrior was indeed the Queen's past self. O'mashki turned to the younger Visthtri to his side and saw that he had realized the truth too. She had the same determination, the same fury and hope in her eyes as the Queen did when she stood in defiance before them. But no, he can't let them win. Not when he was so close!

Sha'krani growled angrily deep in his throat and glared at Sirius as the light began to envelope her. "Fool, do you think you can survive using such power?" he snarled, his hands clenching and unclenching in anger and nervousness. "It was never meant for you pathetic humans! You think I haven't learned about it? If you try to use it, you will die with the rest of us!" Unconsciously, he too stepped back from the bright light, his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth. Sha'krani had studied the strength and sheer power of both the Ginzuishou and the Star Stone from files on his way here, and he knew that once unleashed, whichever human that held it would die from the stress. But he also knew that in her hands, he and all his plans would come to nothing, his death meaningless. He had to get it away from her somehow.

Sailor Sirius merely smiled slightly at Sha'krani, then turned to Chibi-Sirius beside her. "Chibi-Sirius...Tilly...I'm going to need your strength in order to save this world.._your_ world. Will you help me?" She smiled down lovingly at the little girl and nodded her head.

Chibi-Sirius smiled and nodded back, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Hai, I want to help! For my mommy and all those I love!" She wiped the tear from her eye, and turned to face the Visthri standing before her. She raised her little arms before her, and suddenly, her small form was enveloped in a bright, navy blue light, much like Sailor Sirius's. There was a flash on her chest, and a tiny object began to float out. It was crystalline and shaped into a small, pink rose. It hovered over her chest for a second, then flew to her tiny upturned hands and floated slightly above it. Another bright flash erupted again, and slowly, the sailor fuku Chibi-Sirius was wearing began to fade away. In bright sprinkles, a long flowing white dress formed itself down Tilly's small body, followed by tiny sparkling shoes. Her green eyes snapped opened, and with another small bright flash, a small, six-pointed white star appeared on her dark forehead, shining and sparkling. Sailor Moon, struggling to stand, stared at the scene in wonder, memories of how she and Chibi-Usa changed into their princess forms flowing through her mind.

"It's the piece of the Queen's Emerald Star Stone!" cried Sha'krani, fury in his voice. He glared at the two soldiers standing beside him, "Go get it! I must have that piece!"

With a loud growl, Va'trini and O'mashki rushed forward, malice in their eyes. Just as they were about to reach the little girl, a bright beam flashed out of the small crystal floating above Tilly's hands and struck them, knocking them back a few feet. The aliens fell near the back wall in a painful grunt and lay still in unconsciousness. Sha'krani growled in anger and lunged forward himself to grab the powerful jewel...but he never got the chance. The crystal before Tilly glowed brighter and rose high above her in the air. It flashed brightly again, and before anyone had a chance to react, it flew right over to one of the crystal casings. Sha'krani gave a surprised gasp and could only watch and see what would happen next.

The rose-like crystal hovered in front of the casing for a moment, then moved forward and slowly absorbed right into it. For long moments, nothing happened, then to the surprise of all, the crystal casing began to glow brightly. Immediately, long fissures and cracks ran along the sides and through-out the whole thing, bright lights shining out the crack openings. Next to it, the other crystal casing...reacting to the power of the crystal inside the first one, also began to glow and crack. There was a nearly unbearable flash of white light, and the two crystal prisons exploded, sending pieces of shards crashing everywhere. The light died down just a few seconds later, and when it was finally safe to look again, Sirius opened her eyes and looked at the two figures before her. What she saw made her gasp in both surprise and wonder.

To the right was one of the most beautiful women Sirius had ever seen. She had fudge brown, smooth skin, much like her own, and black hair that was full and thick. It was so long, it nearly touched the floor as she floated down. As soon as her feet did touched the ground, the woman snapped opened her eyes and looked straight into Sirius's own widened eyes. Sirius blinked in wonderment as she noted the color of those large and beautiful eyes; they were a clear and intelligent grayish color, full of wisdom and compassion gained from being alive for so long. She wore a deep violet, form-fitting gown with silver trimming to the sides and front, which served to accentuate her hour-glass figure. It had two splits on the sides that revealed long and shapely legs. On her back were soft feather-like bows that was made to look like silver wings, and on her head was a silver crown decked with many precious jewels. On her dark forehead was the same white, six-pointed star that Tilly had, glowing bright and strong.

There was movement next to the woman, and Sailor Sirius turned to look at the handsome man standing with her. Her eyes widened as she noted how familiar he looked. His silvery blond hair was cut short to caress his broad shoulders, and bright, mischievous green eyes looked at her with curiosity. He wore a dark navy blue armor suit which covered his muscular, chiseled body well, and on his knees and elbows where silver metal protective pads. At his side was a long and heavy looking sword, still in its sheath. It handles were brightly decorated with emeralds and diamonds. For a moment, Sailor Sirius and the couple regarded each other, their eyes and faces curious. Just then, the silence was broken when Tilly let out a joyful yell.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl cried. She ran forward past a stunned Sha'krani and flew into the arms of the beautiful woman as she fell joyfully to her knees. The woman gave a soft sob of joy and hugged Tilly close to her heart, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mommy, I missed you so much! I was so scared without you! Oh Mama!" sobbed Tilly as she buried her face in her mother's chest. She looked up after a moment and saw the tears gathering in the woman's eyes. They flowed softly down her lovely dark cheeks as she smiled.

"Shhh, I know sweetheart, I know," soothed the woman, her voice soft and tinkling like a silver bell. Yet the voice was full of maturity and love as she stroked Tilly's black hair. More tears gathered in the woman's eyes as she thought of the horror her precious little girl went through, horror no child should EVER go through. "I missed you too, my pretty Little Star. I'm so sorry you had to go through such horrible things," She leaned Tilly away from her, then stood up and turned to face a surprised and angry Sha'krani. She gave him a determined look. "But now, Mommy has to fight and make sure that he and others like him never scare you or anyone else again." The woman turned to her husband and nodded.

The man nodded back and picked up Tilly in his strong arms. "Papa," the little girl whispered. She caressed his cheeks and laid her head on his shoulder.

Tilly's father smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Welcome back home, my Munchkin Star," he said, his deep voice thick with emotion. Nothing else mattered now that his little girl was in his arms noce more. He had missed holding her, carrying her, and now that she was back, he didn't ever want it to end. He made a silent vow then to spend as much time with her as possible, and not let his duties get in the way as he often did before. He now knew that before he was a king, he was a father, and he would honor that to his death.

The Queen stepped forward and stood right before Sailor Sirius, a soft smile on her lips as the younger senshi stared at her in confusion.

"Who..who are you?" Sirius whispered, a thousand questions going through her mind. A thought came to her then as she regared the woman's coloring and features. "Are you...me?"

The woman smiled once more and nodded her head, "In a sense, yes, but right now, we're not the same person. I am Neo-Queen Felicity Tonicia Knight Star, and I am your future self, the future Queen of Neo-Astropolis City here on Sirius-Endoria...the Queen of this whole planet as a matter of fact."

Sirius's eyes widened. _NO WAY!! Could it be?_ She gulped and lowered her eyes, then looked back up at her. "You're..you're me?" Surprise entered her heart once more at the thought of being queen of a whole planet. She had NEVER expected this in all her life! Sure, there were many things she wanted to grow up to be when she was little, but this? Then, she looked to the man stand off to the side still holding Tilly, suddenly starting to put things together. "Okay, so if you're me, then does that mean...is he..?"

The Queen shook her head, interrupting her. "Please, no more questions, time is short. Besides, a friend of mine from Pluto once told me it is not good to know too much about your own future." She paused for a moment as she remembered that friend from Pluto in the Sol System, so wise from the many years she stood as guard at the Time Gate. "Instead, we have to make sure that the Vishtri don't destroy everything that we hold dear. If we are going to defeat our enemies, we have to do it together."

She turned to look at Sailor Moon, standing with her hand over her pounding heart. She smiled and nodded. "Will you both help me in freeing my kingdom?"

At the pleading in the Queen's eyes, Sailor Moon and Sirius nodded without hesitation.

At that moment, Sha'krani roared in frustration and fixed glowing angry eyes on both the Queen and Sailor Sirius. "Even with all the help you get, it will still never be enough to defeat us! You will all die excruciating deaths like you were meant to!" Sha'krani laughed evilly, his voice ringing loudly throughout the room.

The woman turned to face Sha'krani once again. "Wrong, for we WILL defeat you all, and we will make sure that no other beings will fall under your evil hands!" Neo-Queen Felicity's voice was loud and very clear. She held out her hands before her, and with a flash, the future Sirius Emerald Star Stone appeared. It glowed a brilliant, green color and was slightly bigger than the one Sailor Sirius held.

"You are the one who is wrong, foolish humans!" grinned the Vishtri captain. "For I have a secret weapon that will be _sure_ to wipe you and your kingdom out. I've anticipated something like this, and now, you will feel the wrath of the Visthri Empire!" With an evil laugh, Sha'krani pressed a large button on his wrist device. Suddenly, it began to flash all different colors, and loud beeping sounds erupted from it. There was a loud rumble throughout the palace, shaking it to its foundation, and without warning, a large crack appeared in the ground right before the Visthri. Beams of light shot out from the opening, and as everyone watched, a large golden, rippling ball burst through, crackling with power and energy. Black cloud-like energy began to swirl around the gigantic ball and gathered into it.

"This ball contains all the trapped energy that we have collected through-out this galaxy, energy that was taken from species even more pathetic than you! Once I release it, there will not even be a trace of this planet left!" He laughed insanely, his eyes flashing red. "In the end, you all lose!"

"Not if we can help it!" cried the Queen. She turned to Sirius and Moon once more with desperate eyes. "Please, if any there was a time I need help, it's now. We must destroy that thing before all is lost!" With that, she turned forward again and thrust out her arms, the Star Stone glowing ever more brightly. She closed her eyes and concentrated, her body was surrounded by a soft green glow. The Star Stone flashed, and a burst of pure white energy shot forth and into the immense golden ball.

Sailor Sirius narrowed her eyes, and nodding to herself, thrust forward her hands holding her own Sirius Star Stone. _I CAN help this planet! If I just believe in myself!_ Sailor Sirius thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the power of the jewel in her hand. "Please Star Stone, don't fail me!" Sirius whispered. Immediately, her body was surrounded by a soft navy blue glow. There was a bright flash on her forehead as her tiara disappeared, and the Sirius symbol replaced it, glowing brightly. The Star Stone flashed a bright blue and shot forth its power into the ball. After long minutes of powers pouring into it, it slowly began to pulsate, growing more and more unstable.

"NO! What are you doing? Stop it!" screamed Sha'krani He tried to rush forward and tackled the two struggling women, but he was blinded by the bright light from the jewels which pained his eyes. He hissed, and shielding his face, backed away as the power continued to pour into the ball.

_Usagi...Serenity, my friend!_ Sailor Sirius thought in her mind, _Help me! Help me to defeat this evil so we can live in peace!_ No sooner had the thought entered her mind, Sailor Sirius's body began to shimmer and wave. She suddenly turned transparent and rose slightly off the ground. Not even a second later, she and her Star Stone moved and entered the Queen's body. The jewel Sirius had also absorbed into the future Star Stone the Queen held.

Sailor Moon, tears misting in her eyes, limped forward on painful legs. _Yes, I will help you. My friend Tanya...Tonicia! We'll free this world!_

Sailor Moon held her hands in front of her chest, and a soft glowing appeared. The Ginzuishou slowly floated out of her body and rested comfortably in her hands. The Moon Senshi's body flashed white, mixed in with a little purple, and when the flash died down, Neo-Queen Serenity stood in her place, her golden hair and eyes sparkling. There was another bright flash, and Tilly and her father, the King, stood safely behind Neo-Queen Felicity and Serenity.

Neo-Queen Serenity raised her arms, and the Ginzuishou flashed once again. Two blazes of deadly gold energy shot out of the enormous energy ball and headed for the two women, but immediately, a crystal-like shield went up in a bright flash in front of them and absorbed the powerful beams, then vanished. Pure white energy erupted from the silvery crystal Neo-Serenity held and shot straight into the deadly gold ball. With a mighty yell a moment later, the future Queens of Sirius and Crystal Tokyo's bodies glowed, and the power of the crystals intensified. For long moments, the two Queens poured all of their energy and souls into the fight, sweat pouring down their faces and breathing hard. All of a sudden, the two struggling women felt the spirits of each of the Sailor Senshi standing with them, their auras shining brightly around them.

_Minna-san! Everyone!_ Tanya thought joyfully to herself, _I can feel you with me. I know I'm not alone now. Please, lend you me your power, my friends. Help me defeat this evil!_ As though hearing her plea, the souls of the senshi stepped forward, and one at a time, began raising their hands and shouting forth their energy:

"MARS POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"URANUS POWER!"

"NEPTUNE POWER!"

"SATURN POWER!"

"PLUTO POWER!"

In an amazing show of lights, the senshis' energy raced from their hands in immense gold and white beams. They gathered together before them, then split and went right into the two powerful crystals. Tanya's spirit filled with joy as she felt Yaten's spirit with her, giving her strength and love as the two crystals glowed even more. The jewels poured more power into the deadly ball, overloading the boiling mass of energy the Vishtri collected.

Right then, the ball began to bubble and swell, and started rising high into the air. White beams of light broke out from the inside of it, and it flew through the palace roof. Because of the sheer size and heat of the ball, it smashed against the roof as it went through, neaerly tearing it all off, and a piece of the roof, large and sharp, broke off and fell straight down. Too late did Sha'krani realize what was coming for him, and as a strangled cry erupted from his throat, the piece of roof sliced right through his chest to the floor, leaving a large, gaping wound. Green blood poured out from the gashing wound and his mouth, and with a gurgle, the Vishtri captain fell dead to the ground.

Up high in the sky, the golden ball exploded with a loud and deafening bang just moments later. Because of the added strength of the Ginzuishou and Emerald Star Stone, the explosion expanded across the whole sky, destroying all the alien ships that flew above. Thousands upon thousands of explosions lit the sky, filling it with fireballs and mushrooms clouds. Then, after what seemed like eternity, the explosions stopped.

Moments later, a different kind of light erupted from the jewels the two Queens held. But this time, it was a healing light, and wherever it touched, new plant life and flowers began to grow, and beautiful green leaves began to sprout from newly restored trees and saplings. Scorched lands began to come to live again, giving the Sirius planet new life. In the horizon, two glorious suns began to rise, and they shined down their healing rays to begin a new and free day. Birds that have long been silent sang with a happy and new song, and animals finally felt safe enough to crawl from their hiding places. Those who have managed to hide from the enemies emerged from their secret havens, a smile on their face as they knew that they were finally free, free of the bloodshed and horror of the Vishtri.

The glowing from the Sirius Emerald Star Stone and the Ginzuishou stopped after dimming down for a few seconds, and Neo-Queen Felicity's body flashed once more in a splendid light. The transparent body of Sailor Sirius phased out of the Queen's body, then solidified a second later. The two Emerald Star stones seperated and the past Star Stone slowly absorbed back into Sirius's body. The future stone went back into Neo-Felicity's body with a soft light.

Sirius's eyes suddenly glazed over in dullness as she stood for a moment, shaking almost controllably. Then, she fell forward on her knees and to the ground as if dead, her body unmoving and not breathing.

-------------------------------------------- 

To Be Continued... 


	19. Chapter 19

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Chapter 19

Super Sailor Sirius stood before the Vishtri soldiers, her eyes narrowed and filled with determination. She felt her heart beat so hard against her chest, but instead of fear, Sirius felt something else that was strange to her in this situation: Hope. O'mashki, Va'trini, and Sha'krani stared at the girl with the glowing jewel floating a few inches above her hands, utter disbelief on their faces.

"The Sirius Emerald Star stone!" shouted O'mashki, stepping back slightly from the intense light. "How...how could she have it?" The older alien warrior looked in the face of Sirius, then at the two crystal casings floating a few inches off the floor in front of the thrones behind him. Understanding dawned on his green features. He finally understood that this human warrior was indeed the Queen's past self. O'mashki turned to the younger Visthtri to his side and saw that he had realized the truth too. She had the same determination, the same fury and hope in her eyes as the Queen did when she stood in defiance before them. But no, he can't let them win. Not when he was so close!

Sha'krani growled angrily deep in his throat and glared at Sirius as the light began to envelope her. "Fool, do you think you can survive using such power?" he snarled, his hands clenching and unclenching in anger and nervousness. "It was never meant for you pathetic humans! You think I haven't learned about it? If you try to use it, you will die with the rest of us!" Unconsciously, he too stepped back from the bright light, his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth. Sha'krani had studied the strength and sheer power of both the Ginzuishou and the Star Stone from files on his way here, and he knew that once unleashed, whichever human that held it would die from the stress. But he also knew that in her hands, he and all his plans would come to nothing, his death meaningless. He had to get it away from her somehow.

Sailor Sirius merely smiled slightly at Sha'krani, then turned to Chibi-Sirius beside her. "Chibi-Sirius...Tilly...I'm going to need your strength in order to save this world.._your_ world. Will you help me?" She smiled down lovingly at the little girl and nodded her head.

Chibi-Sirius smiled and nodded back, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Hai, I want to help! For my mommy and all those I love!" She wiped the tear from her eye, and turned to face the Visthri standing before her. She raised her little arms before her, and suddenly, her small form was enveloped in a bright, navy blue light, much like Sailor Sirius's. There was a flash on her chest, and a tiny object began to float out. It was crystalline and shaped into a small, pink rose. It hovered over her chest for a second, then flew to her tiny upturned hands and floated slightly above it. Another bright flash erupted again, and slowly, the sailor fuku Chibi-Sirius was wearing began to fade away. In bright sprinkles, a long flowing white dress formed itself down Tilly's small body, followed by tiny sparkling shoes. Her green eyes snapped opened, and with another small bright flash, a small, six-pointed white star appeared on her dark forehead, shining and sparkling. Sailor Moon, struggling to stand, stared at the scene in wonder, memories of how she and Chibi-Usa changed into their princess forms flowing through her mind.

"It's the piece of the Queen's Emerald Star Stone!" cried Sha'krani, fury in his voice. He glared at the two soldiers standing beside him, "Go get it! I must have that piece!"

With a loud growl, Va'trini and O'mashki rushed forward, malice in their eyes. Just as they were about to reach the little girl, a bright beam flashed out of the small crystal floating above Tilly's hands and struck them, knocking them back a few feet. The aliens fell near the back wall in a painful grunt and lay still in unconsciousness. Sha'krani growled in anger and lunged forward himself to grab the poerful jewel...but he never got the chance. The crystal before Tilly glowed brighter and rose high above her in the air. It flashed brightly again, and before anyone had a chance to react, it flew right over to one of the crystal casings. Sha'krani gave a surprised gasp and could only watch and see what would happen next.

The rose-like crystal hovered in front of the casing for a moment, then moved forward and slowly absorbed right into it. For long moments, nothing happened, then to the surprise of all, the crystal casing began to glow brightly. Immediately, long fissures and cracks ran along the sides and through-out the whole thing, bright lights shining out the crack openings. Next to it, the other crystal casing...reacting to the power of the crystal inside the first one, also began to glow and crack. There was a nearly unbearable flash of white light, and the two crystal prisons exploded, sending pieces of shards crashing everywhere. The light died down just a few seconds later, and when it was finally safe to look again, Sirius opened her eyes and looked at the two figures before her. What she saw made her gasp in both surprise and wonder.

To the right was one of the most beautiful women Sirius had ever seen. She had fudge brown, smooth skin, much like her own, and black hair that was full and thick. It was so long, it nearly touched the floor as she floated down. As soon as her feet did touched the ground, the woman snapped opened her eyes and looked straight into Sirius's own widened eyes. Sirius blinked in wonderment as she noted the color of those large and beautiful eyes; they were a clear and intelligent grayish color, full of wisdom and compassion gained from being alive for so long. She wore a deep violet, form-fitting gown with silver trimming to the sides and front, which served to accentuate her hour-glass figure. It had two splits on the sides that revealed long and shapely legs. On her back were soft feather-like bows that was made to look like silver wings, and on her head was a silver crown that was decked with many precious jewels. On her dark forehead was the same white, six-pointed star that Tilly had, glowing bright and strong.

There was movement next to the woman, and Sailor Sirius turned to look at the handsome man standing with her. Her eyes widened as she noted how familiar he looked. His silvery blond hair was cut short to caress his broad shoulders, and bright, mischievous green eyes looked at her with curiosity. He wore a dark navy blue armor suit which covered his muscular, chiseled body well, and on his knees and elbows where silver metal protective pads. At his side was a long and heavy looking sword, still in its sheath. It handles were brightly decorated with emeralds and diamonds. For a moment, Sailor Sirius and the couple regarded each other, their eyes and faces curious. The silence was then broken when Tilly let out a joyful yell.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl cried. She ran forward past a stunned Sha'krani and flew into the arms of the beautiful woman as she fell joyfully to her knees. The woman gave a soft sob of joy and hugged Tilly close to her heart, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mommy, I missed you so much! I was so scared without you! Oh Mama!" sobbed Tilly as she buried her face in her mother's chest. She looked up after a moment and saw the tears gathering in the woman's eyes. They flowed softly down her lovely dark cheeks as she smiled.

"Shhh, I know sweetheart, I know," soothed the woman, her voice soft and tinkling like a silver bell. Yet the voice was full of maturity and love as she stroked Tilly's black hair. More tears gathered in the woman's eyes as she thought of the horror her precious little girl went through, horror no child should EVER go through. "I missed you too, my pretty Little Star. I'm so sorry you had to go through such horrible things," She leaned Tilly away from her, then stood up and turned to face a surprised and angry Sha'krani. She gave him a determined look. "But now, Mommy has to fight and make sure that he and others like him never scare you or anyone else again." The woman turned to her husband and nodded.

The man nodded back and picked up Tilly in his strong arms. "Papa," the little girl whispered. She caressed his cheeks and laid her head on his shoulder.

Tilly's father smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Welcome back home, my Munchkin Star," he said, his deep voice thick with emotion. Nothing else mattered now that his little girl was in his arms noce more. He had missed holding her, carrying her, and now that she was back, he didn't ever want it to end. He made a silent vow then to spend as much time with her as possible, and not let his duties get in the way as he often did before. He now knew that before he was a king, he was a father, and he would honor that to his death.

The Queen stepped forward and stood right before Sailor Sirius, a soft smile on her lips as the younger senshi stared at her in confusion.

"Who..who are you?" Sirius whispered, a thousand questions going through her mind. A thought came to her then as she regared the woman's coloring and features. "Are you...me?"

The woman smiled once more and nodded her head, "In a sense, yes, but right now, we're not the same person. I am Neo-Queen Felicity Tonicia Knight Star, and I am your future self, the future Queen of Neo-Astropolis City here on Sirius-Endoria...the Queen of this whole planet as a matter of fact."

Sirius's eyes widened. _NO WAY! Could it be?_ She gulped and lowered her eyes. "You're..you're me?" Surprised entered her heart once more at the thought of being queen of a whole planet. She had NEVER expected this in all her life! Sure, there were many things she wanted to grow up to be when she was little, but this? Then, she looked to the man stand off to the side still holding Tilly, suddenly starting to put things together. "Okay, so if you're me, then does that mean...is he..?"

The Queen shook her head, interrupting her. "Please, no more questions, time is short. Besides, a friend of mine from Pluto once told me it is not good to know too much about your own future." She paused for a moment as she remembered that friend, so wise from the many years she stood as guard at the Time Door. "Instead, we have to make sure that the Vishtri don't destroy everything that we hold dear. If we are going to defeat our enemies, we have to do it together."

She turned to look at Sailor Moon, standing with her hand over her pounding heart. She smiled and nodded. "Will you both help me in freeing my kingdom?"

At the pleading in the Queen's eyes, Sailor Moon and Sirius nodded without hesitation.

At that moment, Sha'krani roared in frustration and fixed glowing angry eyes on both the Queen and Sailor Sirius. "Even with all the help you get, it will still never be enough to defeat us! You will all die excruciating deaths like you were meant to!" Sha'krani laughed evilly, his voice ringing loudly throughout the room.

The woman turned to face Sha'krani once again. "Wrong, for we WILL defeat you all, and we will make sure that no other beings will fall under your evil hands!" Neo-Queen Felicity's voice was loud and very clear. She held out her hands before her, and with a flash, the future Sirius Emerald Star Stone appeared. It glowed a brilliant, green color and was slightly bigger than the one Sailor Sirius held.

"You are the one who is wrong, foolish humans!" grinned the Vishtri captain. "For I have a secret weapon that will be _sure_ to wipe you and your kingdom out. I've anticipated something like this, and now, you will feel the wrath of the Visthri Empire!" With an evil laugh, Sha'krani pressed a large button on his wrist device. Suddenly, it began to flash all different colors, and loud beeping sounds erupted from it. There was a loud rumble throughout the palace, shaking it to its foundation, and without warning, a large crack appeared in the ground right before the Visthri. Beams of light shot out from the opening, and as everyone watched, a large golden, rippling ball burst through, crackling with power and energy. Black cloud-like energy began to swirl around the gigantic ball and gather into it.

"This ball contains all the trapped energy that we have collected through-out this galaxy, energy that was taken from species even more pathetic than you! Once I release it, there will not even be a trace of this planet left!" He laughed insanely, his eyes flashing red. "In the end, you all lose!"

"Not if we can help it!" cried the Queen. She turned to Sirius and Moon once more with desperate eyes. "Please, if any there was a time I need help, it's now. We must destroy that thing before all is lost!" With that, she turned forward again and thrust out her arms, the Star Stone glowing ever more brightly. She closed her eyes and concentrated, her body was surrounded by a soft green glow. The Star Stone flashed, and a burst of pure white energy shot forth and into the immense golden ball.

Sailor Sirius narrowed her eyes, and nodding to herself, thrust forward her hands holding her own Sirius Star Stone. _I CAN help this planet! If I just believe in myself!_ Sailor Sirius thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the power of the jewel in her hand. "Please Star stone, don't fail me!" Sirius whispered. Immediately, her body was surrounded by a soft navy blue glow. There was a bright flash on her forehead as her tiara disappeared, and the Sirius symbol replaced it, glowing brightly. The Star Stone flashed a bright blue and shot forth its power into the ball. After long minutes of powers pouring into it, it slowly began to pulsate, growing more and more unstable.

"NO! What are you doing? Stop it!" screamed Sha'krani He tried to rush forward and tackled the two struggling women, but he was blinded by the bright light from the jewels which pained his eyes. He hissed, and shielding his face, backed away as the power continued to pour into the ball.

_Usagi...Serenity, my friend!_ Sailor Sirius thought in her mind, _Help me! Help me to defeat this evil so we can live in peace!_ No sooner had the thought entered her mind, Sailor Sirius's body began to shimmer and wave. She suddenly turned transparent and rose slightly off the ground. Not even a second later, she and her Star Stone moved and entered the Queen's body. The jewel Sirius had also absorbed into the future Star Stone the Queen held.

Sailor Moon, tears misting in her eyes, limped forward on painful legs. _I will help you. My friend Tanya...Tonicia! We'll free this world!_

Sailor Moon held her hands in front of her chest, and a soft glowing appeared. The Ginzuishou slowly floated out of her body and rested comfortably in her hands. The Moon Senshi's body flashed white, mixed in with a little purple, and when the flash died down, Neo-Queen Serenity stood in her place, her golden hair and eyes sparkling. There was another bright flash, and Tilly and her father, the King, stood safely behind Neo-Queen Felicity and Serenity.

Neo-Queen Serenity raised her arms, and the Ginzuishou flashed once again. Two blazes of deadly gold energy shot out of the enormous energy ball and headed for the two women, but immediately, a crystal-like shield went up in a bright flash in front of them and absorbed the powerful beams, then vanished. Pure white energy erupted from the silvery crystal Neo-Serenity held and shot straight into the deadly gold ball. With a mighty yell a moment later, the future Queens of Sirius and Crystal Tokyo's bodies glowed, and the power of the crystals intensified. For long moments, the two Queens poured all of their energy and souls into the fight, sweat pouring down their faces and breathing hard. All of a sudden, the two struggling women felt the spirits of each of the Sailor Senshi standing with them, their auras shining brightly around them.

_Minna-san! Everyone!_ Tanya thought joyfully to herself, _I can feel you with me. I know I'm not alone now. Please, lend you me your power, my friends. Help me defeat this evil!_ As though hearing her plea, the souls of the senshi stepped forward, and one at a time, began raising their hands and shouting forth their energy:

"MARS POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"URANUS POWER!"

"NEPTUNE POWER!"

"SATURN POWER!"

"PLUTO POWER!"

In an amazing show of lights, the senshis' energy raced from their hands in immense gold and white beams. They gathered together before them, then split and went right into the two powerful crystals. Tanya's spirit filled with joy as she felt Yaten's spirit with her, giving her strength and love as the two crystals glowed even more. The jewels poured more power into the deadly ball, overloading the boiling mass of energy the Vishtri collected.

Right then, the ball began to bubble and swell, and started rising high into the air. White beams of light broke out from the inside of it, and it flew through the palace roof. Because of the sheer size and heat of the ball, it smashed against the roof as it went through, neaerly tearing it all off, and a piece of the roof, large and sharp, broke off and fell straight down. Too late did Sha'krani realize what was coming for him, and as a strangled cry erupted from his throat, the piece of roof sliced right through his chest to the floor, leaving a large, gaping wound. Green blood poured out from the gashing wound and his mouth, and with a gurgle, the Vishtri captain fell dead to the ground.

Up high in the sky, the golden ball exploded with a loud and deafening bang just moments later. Because of the added strength of the Ginzuishou and Emerald Star Stone, the explosion expanded across the whole sky, destroying all the alien ships that flew above. Thousands upon thousands of explosions lit the sky, filling it with fireballs and mushrooms clouds. Then, after what seemed like eternity, the explosions stopped.

Moments later, a different kind of light erupted from the jewels the two Queens held. But this time, it was a healing light, and wherever it touched, new plant life and flowers began to grow, and beautiful green leaves began to sprout from newly restored trees and saplings. Scorched lands began to come to live again, giving the Sirius planet new life. In the horizon, two glorious suns began to rise, and they shined down their healing rays to begin a new and free day. Birds that have long been silent sang with a happy and new song, and animals finally felt safe enough to crawl from their hiding places. Those who have managed to hide from the enemies emerged from their secret havens, a smile on their face as they knew that they were finally free, free of the bloodshed and horror of the Vishtri.

The glowing from the Sirius Emerald Star Stone and the Ginzuishou stopped after dimming down for a few seconds, and Neo-Queen Felicity's body flashed once more in a splendid light. The transparent body of Sailor Sirius phased out of the Queen's body, then solidified a second later. The two Emerald Star stones seperated and the past Star Stone slowly absorbed back into Sirius's body. The future stone went back into Neo-Felicity's body with a soft light.

Sirius's eyes suddenly glazed over in dullness as she stood for a moment, shaking almost controllably. Then, she fell forward on her knees and to the ground as if dead, her body unmoving and not breathing.

To Be Continued... 


	20. Chapter 20

Sailor Moon: Destiny of the Stars

Epilogue

In her mind, Tanya slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her heart nearly stopped beating at what she saw; it was all black space with tiny stars twinkling around her. She looked down at herself and saw soft, white light surrounding her nude body. _Oh man, not again!_ she thought. She hugged herself and began to shiver at the loneliness and open space about her. "H..hello? Is anyone out there?" she shouted. Her voice echoed throughout the strange place.

"Princess," said a deep voice. Tanya's head jerked up in surprise, and she looked around wildly, trying to find the person to whom the voice belonged to.

"Who's there?" she asked, her heart started to pound wildly. She looked everywhere and still she found no one with her.

"I'm the one who's been with you through your battles, Princess. I am the Sirius Emerald Star stone. Finally, after so long, I am able to link my mind with yours. You've been through much, my Mistress, and now, the people of this planet can live in peace with those they love."

"You're...the Sirius Emerald Star Stone?" Bewilderment was in Tanya's voice and face. She looked around her once more and hugged herself harder. "Wait a minute. Did I...die?" Panic began setting in her heart.

"No Princess, you are very much alive. It's just that your consciousness is inside me. I was finally able to be strong enough to link with you, as I said before, and I only wanted to ensure that your body and mind wasn't damaged with the amount of energy we used together." The voice paused for a moment, as if considering its next words before speaking again. "Tell me, Princess, what is your greatest wish, right now?"

Tears filled Tanya's eyes as she thought about the question, her heart beating hard, "I...I just wish to go home," the dark-skinned girl said after a moment. "I want to be with my friends, with my dad, and just be a normal girl again. I wish to be like I was! Before all of...this!" A sob escaped Tanya's throat before she could help it, and with a shudder, the tears she tried to hide for so long from everyone about her lonliness fell down her dark cheeks as she cried softly. "I...I want Marco to yell at me that it's time to get up for school. I want to run as fast as I can to school with Usagi so I won't be late. I...want my dad to scold me for daydreaming too much. I want to become a famous writer one day because I love reading so much! I want Haruka onee-san to hug me and call me her kawaii neko-chan. That's...that's my life, and I want it back!"

The girl sobbed loudly again, unable to go on. Memories of being with Usagi, Rei, Minako, and all the other senshi and having fun filled her mind, as well as memories of her growing up in her country of Libya and the time she spent with her cousin Anna in New York City.

There was a long silence as the voice seemed to be thinking, then it spoke again, this time more softly and considerate. "Then it is that wish that I will grant for you. You are very brave Princess, and you have proven that to me and others many times. Now, it is time for you to return home. Go Princess, and live in peace."

"But what about the future? Is everything alright now?" interrupted Tanya, remembering the two Vishtri soldiers that were left.

"All is well here," replied a new voice, which after a moment, Tanya recognized as Neo-Queen Felicity's. "The remaining Vishtri soldiers have been rounded up and removed from the planet. They will be dealt with according to our laws," The voice turned much softer. "Thank you, Sailor Sirius...no, Tanya, for your help and bravery in defeating this threat. I am ever thankful. Good-bye, and may you and your friends live in peace from now on!"

"Th..thank you," whispered Tanya. She didn't know what else to say to her future self, and wiped away a tear that fell down her cheek. Suddenly, a child's giggling was heard, and Tanya smiled as she recognized who that belonged to.

"Bye bye Tanya-chan! I love you, and I'll see you soon!" the little girl said. Tanya chuckled, but before she could answer Tilly back, there was a bright flash, and when it dissipated, she was gone.

---------- 

"Sailor Sirius, come on, wake up!" cried Sailor Moon, shaking Sirius's body. "Please, you can't leave us like this, PLEASE!" She laid her head on the smaller senshi's chest for a few seconds, then straightened up and turned to Tuxedo Kamen and the other senshi, panic and tears in her eyes. "Oh my God, she's not breathing! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

"Oh no, Sailor Sirius!" whispered Sailor Venus, tears running down her eyes.

Star Healer immediately dropped down to his knees and gathered Sirius's body in his strong arms. His large, green eyes were wide with alarm. "Ti, it's me! Please, you have to come back! Please don't leave me!" the Starlight Warrior whispered in desperation. Tenderly, he held his love closer to his chest as a tear fell down his pale cheek and landed on the Sirius's serene face. There was no way she was gone! Not after everything they've been through! How could he go on if she wasn't in his life? 

Yaten had never allowed himself to believe in a thing called "love" before, but ever since he met Tanya, he now knew it was real, very real, and it would be hell going on without her. It was too painful to think about, and he choked back a sob with great difficulty. A moment later, Sailor Sirius's body stirred, and she jerked up as she opened her mouth and took in a huge gulp of air. The Star senshi's body was then wracked with strong coughs as Star Healer continued to hold her, trying to calm her down. All the senshi looked on with worry and anxiousness.

Sirius stopped coughing after a moment and slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the sunlight above. She looked up at the worried faces staring down at her, then looked into the eyes of her love. "Y..Yaten-chan?" she breathed out, her voice raspy.

Sailor Star Healer's eyes widened, and he breathed out in relief to see that indeed, Sirius had awakened. He grinned widely and was about to lean down to give her a kiss when the other senshi gave out a yell of joy and rushed forward to give hugs and kisses to Sirius, nearly pushing the Star Light out the way.

"Where are we? Did we make it back home?" Sirius asked once the cries of joy and kisses stopped.

"Yes, we're home again!" said Sailor Mercury, her intelligent blue eyes now filled with happiness. "Somehow, we managed to cross time again, and we woke up back here."

Sirius sat up from Healer's arms and looked cautiously around. Sure enough, there were right back were they were, in the parking lot of the Music Hall where they fought.

"I believe Sailor Pluto had a hand in that," said Sailor Mars, smiling at Jupiter beside her.

"Good, because there's nothing I'd like better than to just go home." said Sailor Sirius. She gave a soft sigh. With the help Sailor Star Healer, she shakily stood on her feet.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Sailor Uranus, standing between Neptune and Saturn.

Sailor Sirius nodded to calm Uranus's fears. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. Sirius looked at everyone around her with tearful eyes. "Minna-san...everyone, I just want to thank you all, for everything. I mean, if it weren't for you..." A lump of emotion formed in her throat, and Sailor Sirius couldn't find the words to express what she felt for her friends then.

Sailor Moon put a gentle hand on her shoulder and nodded in understanding, she gave her a soft smile. The others also smiled and nodded, knowing that right now, no words were needed. Police sirens interrupted the emotional scene then, and with quick movements the Sailor Senshi exited the parking lot.

-------------- 

Three weeks later:

Tanya dashed down the sidewalk and around the corner to Juuban High School, her feet pounding against the hard pavement, her thick black hair streaming behind her. She couldn't be late, not for this! After returning home that day from the future, Tanya was tearfully reunited with her father and Marco, and life pretty much returned to normal. Then right after school yesterday, Yaten announced that he was giving a small concert that week-end, in honor of his new CD and the time he spent as a Three Lights member. From ever since then, Tanya was filled with excitement. She had always loved watching him perform with The Three Lights, and now as a single performer, she was filled with anticipation with what he had in store.

The afternoon sun was bright in her eyes and her thoughts elsewhere, so Tanya didn't see the figure that was turning the corner and stepping out in front of her. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that before she could help herself, she plowed right into a tall figure, nearly knocking her down.

Tanya straightened herself up from the ground and blushed harshly. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I truly didn't mean to do that! Are you alright? I must be so blind to not see you there!" the girl babbled, brushing herself off.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," the woman chuckled, "Though to tell you the truth, I suspect I'm the only blind one here." The woman bent down and searched for her walking stick. She located it a moment later and picked it up with long, delicate fingers.

Tanya looked in surprised at the person before her; she was very beautiful and tall...so tall in fact, that Tanya had to crane her neck up to look into her face. The most striking feature of the tall woman was that she had beautiful, silvery white hair that blew softly in the Summer wind. Her eyes were a soft shade of grey, but they looked vacant, and it was then that Tanya knew; she was blind.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't know...I'm sorry if I offended you," Tanya said softly as she blushed hard again. "I'm Tanya, and I was trying to make it somewhere on time..." Before she could continue, a beautiful, golden-haired dog stepped out into view, and he looked at Tanya with curious eyes.

"Oh wow, what a nice looking dog! He looks so much like my Marco!" Tanya exclaimed happily. She reached down to pet the dog, but then glanced at the watch on her wrist. When Tanya saw what time it was, she gasped and turned to the woman, "I'm so sorry, I have to go! Um, sorry again for bumping into you, BYE!" With that, Tanya waved and hurried off.

The woman smiled softly to herself and shook her head. "She's so much like the Princess, it's almost uncanny!" she whispered to herself. She sighed and patted the golden dog on his head, then took hold of his harness. "Come on old friend, time for us to be going." The two walked calmly down the street, the sun shining at their backs and casting a long shadow before them.

Meanwhile, Tanya stopped running and looked behind her at the woman walking away. Memories then flooded into her mind. It was kind of shaky, but she vaguely remembered Usagi and the others tell her about a blind friend they had. Her name was Shin...something, and she also remembered them telling her about another sailor senshi...what was it, Sailor...Orion or something? Could it be her? Tanya blinked her eyes as she tried to remember, then shrugged and continued running, deciding to ask them about it some other time.

Tanya ran into the High School backyard and pushed her way through the large crowd of girls that stood in front of a high stage filled with lights and large speakers. Yaten was onstage, finishing up a song with a soft and melodic voice. Tanya pushed forward and finally found Usagi, Minako, and the rest of the group of friends near the front. Tanya smiled when she saw who they were with. Asai gently held Minako close to him, his dark brown hair shining in the sun. Rei had her hand on the shoulder of Yuuichiro as the young man smiled in admiration at the singer. Beside Ami, Urawa Ryo was contently listening, holding the young blue-haired girl's hand. Makoto had her hands gently wrapped around Shinozaki's waist, a wistful smile on her lips. Naru and Umino stood to the sides, looking on in excitement as Unazuki and Motoki stood with them. "Did...did I miss much?" Tanya asked, panting and wiping the sweat from her brow as she came up next Usagi and Mamoru.

"Not really, this is his first song!" replied Usagi, whispering as everyone was listening to the song. Beside her, Rei and the others stood transfixed as they listened to the ending of Yaten's beautiful song:

_I wish I could know what's in your heart _

_I wish I could know what's in your in your mind _

_I want to know what thoughts are yours _

_Is it like mine, wishing that forever, we should never part? _

_It's amazing how you make me feel inside _

_That I should have nothing to hold, nothing to fear or hide _

_Like the gates to my soul, my heart is open wide, _

_My love, _

_It beats so fast to know that you are safe, and you are near, _

_My star, _

_I wish I could know what's in your heart _

_I wish I could know what's in your mind _

_I want to know what thoughts are yours _

_Is it like mine, wish that forever, we should never part? _

_My love, _

_No one in my life has ever made me feel this way _

_One kiss from you, and all my fears just melt away _

_Tell me, what do I need to please you? _

_Whatever you say, anything you say, I'll do _

_I only want to see you happy, from my soul to my heart, it's true, _

_My angel, _

_If I had but one wish, girl, you know I'd wish you here with me _

_No matter if it's Summer, Fall, Winter or Spring, girl _

_Because of you, my heart will always sing _

_If I had never met you, never known you, then my life would have been bleak _

_I can only thank the Heavenly Stars, that our paths were destined to meet _

_My princess _

_I wish that I could know what's in your heart _

_I wish I could know what's in your in your mind _

_I want to know what thoughts are yours _

_Is it like mine, wishing that forever, we should never part_

The song ended, and the whole audience burst into applause, tears misting in every eye. After a moment, Yaten looked down and saw Tanya looking at him with tears in her eyes. The young singer stepped forward to the front of the stage and knelt down on one knee. He stretched out a hand and beckoned her to come forward. Surprised, Tanya walked through the screaming crowd and took Yaten's hand in her own. He helped her climb upstage, and walked her to the center. With a loving smile and twinkling eyes, he reached into his pocket and produced a lovely ring with a small sapphire jewel shining in the middle, and tiny diamonds surrounding it. As the audience suddenly quieted, he gently slipped the ring onto Tanya's small finger as she gasped.

Yaten took a deep breath and looked lovingly into Tanya's eyes. "Tanya Cambridge, I love you so much. Will you...will you be mine, forever?" the young idol asked, his voice almost quivering with emotion.

For a moment, Tanya stared shocked into Yaten's eyes, her heart pounding with emotion. Her lips quivered and tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. With a cry of joy, she rushed into Yaten's arms, and just stayed in his embrace for a moment. She then looked up and gave a big smile. "Of course I'll be yours! Yours alone to cherish forever! I love you too!" At that answer, the audience applauded once more, their sound thunderous and full of cheers. Yaten smiled happily and lowered his silvery-haired head to give Tanya a soft and passionate kiss. The smaller girl happily raised her dark face and stood up on tiptoes to return the kiss in earnest.

Above Earth, in space, the stars twinkled down with bright flashes, as though happy that all was right again. But their happiness could not match the joy that filled the heart of Tanya as she wrapped her arms around Yaten's neck and held on, as if to never let go. It was at that moment, she knew that she would love this young man for the rest of her life, and she knew in her heart that Yaten felt the same way. Never again would she have to be lonely, never again would she have to only dream about falling in love or having someone to truly love and care for her. She felt Yaten's love for her beat against her chest strongly, felt it radiate from his strong body as his arms tighten around her small waist. _I don't believe it! All this, for me! I've never been so happy in my life!_ the girl thought. She continued to kiss back passionately, unmindful of the crowd and anything else beside the man whose arms she was in. One day, she knew only one other event would match this happy moment as a flash of Tilly's smiling face entered her mind. But she knew that special even would come at its own time. For right now, She just wanted this moment to never end, and this man that loved her so much. The stars above in space twinkled in agreement with her choice, as though happy to grant her deepest wishes.

THE END

Asai-Jamie

Urawa Ryo-Greg

Yuuichiro-Chad

Shinozaki-Ken


End file.
